She's not my girlfriend, SHE is
by OrangeFace99
Summary: When Percy and the gang go back to school, students misinterpret their relationships with the other. People are thinking that Percy is dating Rachel and is cheating with Annabeth, Connor and Piper are together and etc. How will they survive? After the Great War against Gaea. Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, Frazel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first PJATO fanfic (that is not a crossover). So, yeah. Excuse my grammer, English is not my native language.**

**Yes, this ****_is_**** another "The-demigods-goes-to-school" fanfic. But the main plot is different :)**

**And, I don't know the standard American educational system, so, cut me some slack. I'm using my knowledge from other fanfictions. I'm a Filipino, 'nuff said.**

**Oh, and this is a Percabeth story, not a Perachel. Just so you know. This happened after the Great War against Gaea.**

**Now, ****_Onward, demigods (or mortals)! To the story!_**

**Percy POV **

I walk through the halls of Goode High, my blue backpack slung over one of my shoulders. _Sigh_, another school year trying to survive every teenager's, whether demigod or not,'s worst nightmare (or so says my mortal friends): High school

As I go to my locker, girls keep on winking at me or wave at me or even twist their hair with their fingers.

Wow, I never thought ADHD was contagious. Maybe they have muscle problems?

Maybe I _am_ radiating ADHD, like the way Nico radiates death.

"Jackson" a familiar voice calls me. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_

"Nico?" I turn around and see Nico di Angelo, wearing his usual all-black outfit.

The only thing he didn't have was his Stygian iron sword and his aviator jacket, which was replaced with a black, studded leather jacket. He had a pure black bag slung over his shoulder. I swear I saw faces writhing in agony in it, clawing at the bag as if trying to escape (which they probably were)

"Yep. I am here. No need to gape at me like a janitor fish, Perce" he says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, after the mini-state of shock.

"Going to school" he says matter-of-factly. His face was blank.

"Yeah, I think I can see that, but why are you _in_ the school?"

He shrugs "Hades thought that it was better if a son of his would be better educated with the living than the dead. Considering that the last time I went to school, I was ten years old and I the only thing I learned is not to call the teacher a big bag of garbage dumped in a boiling jar of acid, covered in poo and then shaped into a wrinkled humanoid"

If he had a deadly serious expression, I would have been in hysterics. But I saw a smirk on his lips, which kinda died down the laughter. "Why Goode?" I ask.

"Dunno. Maybe because it's the one where you are staying. Dad says that 'If a school can survive the sea spawn, then it can survive my child' " Nico says in a weak impersonation of Hades' voice.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you'll be a freshmen?" I ask, but he shooks his head.

"Nope, luckily, my grades in American history was very high, in fact I was there when it happened. Because of my _high knowledge,_ they accelerated me from freshmen to senior"

"Uh-hu" I say, "So, where is your locker?"

He looks at me. "I don't know"

"You still haven't gone to the principal's office?"

"Actually, I was kinda thinking...if you could, you know..." he shrugs.

"You want _me_ to get _your_ schedule?" I ask. He nods.

"I'm not your servant, Nico. Why can't you do it yourself?" I complain.

He lifts his hands up, his palms facing me, and starts to move it in random circles, "Serve me, Perseus" he chants, staring into my eyes.

"Are you kidding?" I laugh. At least he learns a bit of humor rather than being the emo guy he acts to be.

"No, I'm Nico. Now, come one!" he says, pulling me along the hallway.

**:linebreak:**

Few minutes later, we were lost. All thanks to a certain son of Hades whose name begins with an _N_, ends with an _O, and has IC_ in the middle.

Yes, it's Greg.

I'm kidding, It's Mr. We-can-find-that-office-without-the-map-I-mean-com e-on-We-survived-a-war-I'm-sure-we-can-survive-hig h-school-hallways, Nico di Angelo.

Thankfully, school starts later for the first day (which is one thing I love about Goode) so we had enough time to shadow travel around the school, but we still can't find that damned office. I know where the principal's office is, actually. But, with Nico shadow-traveling me at random places at the school, I lost track. I heard a guy saying that the principal's office has been relocated.

Great, just great.

I think the principal's office is the new labyrinth. You just can't find the entrance.

After minutes of walking, Nico finally sat down on the stairs, tired.

"That's it. I give up" He says. I was about to give my sarcastic reply until a girly voice calls my name behind me.

"Percy!" the girl says and wraps me in a hug.

Normally, I would have shoved these kind of girls away and say "I have a girlfriend" and walk away, but this wasn't one of those girls. It feels...familiar, like a friendly hug. I hugged back and felt her frizzy red hair up my nose. I pull back and look at the red-head.

"Rachel!" I exclaim, smiling.

After her transformation into the Oracle, we agreed to be friends, nothing more, nothing less. Annabeth is okay with the hugs and the brotherly/sisterly kisses on the cheeks. Heck, one time I almost called her my sister, but that's another story.

She was wearing a loose, maroon DIY shirt that reads "My home is a cave. Therefore I am a caveman". (Yes, her sense of humor has improved. Ironic how her shirt is telling the truth.) She has her trademark marker-written and fork-poked blue jeans and her white sneakers were the ones we (Me, Thalia and Annabeth) doodled one time with neon highlighters.

She even had the green backpack the Stolls gave to her as a victory gift when she out-pranked them. They commented that, 'It's the same color of the smoke that comes out of your mouth whenever you tell a prophecy'. Yeah, they're awesomely humorous like that.

She had a neon pink head band to hold back her longer-and-frizzier red hair. She has her violet shawl around her neck, like the one she usually wears at camp. She looked like a unicorn showered her with random colors and she doesn't care about the weird stares some of the girls are giving her.

Yep, just Rachel.

"Gods, I missed you!" she says.

She starts using the expressions _Oh my gods_, _What the Hades_, _Holy Hephaestus_, and etc because of camp. The campers practically influenced her. Did you know she tried to out-prank the Stolls, and the Stolls lost! Yes, unbelievable, I know, but I think I already told you that.

"I missed you too" I laugh.

"Ehem" Nico clears his throat, "If you guys would like to avoid me, then I'll be on my way" he stands up.

"Oh, Nico. Of course I didn't forget about you" Rachel smiles (evilly, if I might add. But I think it was just the way she trails of the _"you"_ part). She quickly envelops him in a tight hug, making Nico blush.

Look, before you guys go "_OMGS_, _Nico like Rachel, blah, blah"_ and etc, let me get this straight: Nico blushes at any contact with a girl. I don't know why, but he does.

"Umm, yeah. Hi" he stammers. Rachel releases then looks at us.

"So, let me guess, you guys are looking for the office?" she smiles.

"How do you know?" I ask

"I can see the future" she shakes her fingers in front of my face, as if expecting glitters to fall out from her fingertips.

"Come on" she laughs and leads us to numerous hallways, stairs and doors. I swear, I thought Goode was smaller than this.

While walking, I decide to end the not-so-awkward-silence.

"So, why are you in Goode, Rach?" I ask

"Apollo said that he didn't want his new Oracle to be illiterate, - and, no Percy, I will not explain what 'illiterate' is-, so he decided to let me go to school." she explains.

"I thought you went to that all-girls school?" Nico asks

"Nah, Apollo said to my father that Goode was better because I won't be awkward and ignorant towards boys. My dad pretty much absorbed it all and enrolled me here"

"Where is Apollo now?"

She snaps her head at me, her eyes glowing slightly in a green tint. I reached out and got ready to catch her. Nico also too. But she just stood there while we reached out under her, our arms lined like a stretcher.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks us.

"We thought you were going to say another prophesy" Nico says.

The two of us must really look stupid. Students in the hallway were giving us looks. Well, they were giving Nico the looks. Girls were looking at Rachel with jealousy like _Oh my gods, why does he get to catch her and not me_ kind of look.

"Why?" Rachels raises her eyebrows

"You suddenly stopped at snapped your head at Percy in a swift motion" Nico answers. We still haven't moved from our stance.

She blinks, and starts laughing.

"Guys, I'm trained just like you. Monsters are starting to attack me too because of the Spirit of Delphi inside me. I just snapped my head at his direction because a bird flew right through the window next to him" she laughs.

"Oh..." we say

"Since you guys are frozen in that position, I might as well take advantage to that" she props herself up so she was sitting on our arms. She was surprisingly light and we didn't have trouble carrying her.

"Now, forward my steeds!" she says in a British accent and points forward. We carry her, following her directions (while hiding our faces from the student body and the faculty) and we place her down when we reach the principal's office.

"So, who's going in first?" Nico asks

"Ladies first" Rachel gestures to the door. She was smiling at Nico.

"Thank you for volunteering, Ms. Dare" he says and pushes her in.

When we entered, we were introduced with an amazing sight.

Thalia was sitting there, arguing with the principal's secretary (who was supposed to be the one giving us our locker numbers and our schedules) while the Stolls were sitting on the floor. Katie was playing with the little daffodil next to the secretary, making it wilt, then reviving it again. Malcolm was sitting on the other chair, trying to talk to the secretary calmly while Thalia was shouting at her. The secretary just stared and argued back at Thalia, giving a little attention to Malcolm. Piper, who was playing with the little braids on her hair, was sitting on the floor opposite to the Stolls. When she saw us, she smiled and waved.

Thalia continues arguing "Look here, I didn't travel all the way here just to-"

"We will not make all of your schedules the same, Ms. Grace. That many dem-"

"We know what happens, Missy! We are trained to kill-"

"What about the other students?"

"To Tartarus to the other students! I'll make them think that a stray airplane crashed and we are trying to break it apart with sticks!"

I clear my throat and divert all the attention to me. Thalia was dressed in her punk clothes: black combat boots, leather jacket, ripped jeans, Green day shirt and her studded/spiked bracelet. Her charm bracelet was still there, also her circlet that symbolizes her as a lieutenant. Her hair was in it's usual spiky 'do

"Percy?" she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"To get _our_-" I point to the three of us, "-schedules" I direct it to the secretary.

"Ah yes, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and our new Oracle, Rachel Dare" she says, looking at the computer.

"How do you-"

"She's a demigod, Rachel. She fought in the war" Thalia answers Rachel.

The secretary looks up, "Yes, I'm May, daughter of Apollo" she smiles, showing her dazzling white teeth, "Chiron has some demigods assigned to work at schools to keep track of newer demigods"

" _Newer demigods_?" I ask.

She nods, "After your request to the gods to claim their children, demigods begin improving their abilities. Satyr aren't more accessable because of the wild, so some older demigods volunteer to watch over them. After the Great war, we decide to continue doing our previous jobs."

"Okay, so um...what are you guys fighting about?"

"Ms. Secretary over here won't change the schedules" Thalia answers.

"The number of demigods in one class will attract monsters, Thalia" May says.

"So?"

Piper steps forward. "May, I think it's better if the demigods from Camp Half-Blood will be in the same classroom, besides elective. Imagine if Percy, Thalia and Nico are in the same room and a bunch of monsters attack them and the others are too far away to hear the commotion. What will happen?" she says. My eyes start to glaze over until I realize she was charmspeaking.

The others were agreeing with her, nodding and saying "Yeah" "She's right".

May blinked then sighed, "Well, you are right."

She types something in her computer and the printer starts beeping. It prints out 9 copies of schedules and hands them to us.

"Okay guys, since you probably can't read this, I'll read it out loud" she says and puts on her glasses. We sigh in relief.

"First period: Homeroom

Second: Math **(guys, I don't know the subjects in highschool :D. I'm still in gr.7)**

Third: Literature

Fourth: Technology

Fifth: PE

LUNCH

Sixth: Social Studies

Seventh: Mythology

Eighth: Elective"

"Wait, what do you mean 'Mythology'?" Travis asks.

"This subject teaches mythology as a whole. For the first 7 months, you'll be learning Greek" she smiles, "and the remaining months will be Roman"

She hands them out to each of us. "You're lockers are in consecutive. Percy's will be 306, Thalia's will be 305,Nico's will be 301, Travis' will be 300, Connor's 299, Malcolm's 302, Katie's 304 and Piper's 303 and Rachel's 308" she waves us off.

When we exited, I look at all of them and open my arms, "What are you guys doing here?" I ask, smiling. The twins envelop me in a hug, including Katie and Piper.

"Well, Chiron thought that most of the campers are too oblivious to the education of normal mortals, so he decided to-" Piper was cut off by the bell.

"We will continue this later" I say, "Come on, we have class to go to"

I pull them along, heading towards our room. I have the feeling that I'll survive this year.

Suddenly, Travis trips and pulls Connor, Katie and Piper down.

_Okay, maybe they won't. But I will_

**A/N: Yeah, I'll update soon. The second chapter is already made :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey look! the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and the pairings are Percabeth and a little Tratie. No Thalico. Sorry thalico fans :)**

**Malcolm's POV**

I follow Percy as he leads us to Homeroom, laughing. I caught some girls staring evilly at Thalia, who had Percy's arm around her shoulders. They even glared at Katie, who was piggy-back riding Percy. Some even gave a dirty look to Piper, who just walked near him.

I saw a bunch of guys wink at the girls. Travis and Connor smirk and smile at girls who walk by. Nico is ducking his head, avoiding any attention. Thalia and Percy were making a ruckus; laughing, shouting, inflicting physical damage.

Besides the weird stares and the ruckus we're (okay, _they're_) making, I'm enjoying this. For once, I thank the Stolls into pulling me into one of their "little groups"

_FLASHBACK (2 days ago)_

_Camp Half-Blood was in it's usual day. Naiads in the canoe lake, campers training, Leo trying to get girls (BTW, where is he?), Piper kissing Jason goodbye as he leaves for Camp Jupiter._

_We have come into good terms with the Romans, after the war. Roman can visit here whenever they can, as long as it is in peace._

_I walk around camp, searching for Katie, for she borrowed my book (about gardening. Don't ask why I have it). As I pass Demeter's cabin, I got pulled by two hands._

_"Come on, Malcolm. You are our 4th addition" Conner says._

_"What do you mean '4th addition'?" I ask. I hate not knowing something. It's an Athena thing_

_ Katie was next to Travis, smirking __"Wow, I thought children of Athena were smart. Well, Malcolm, you are joining our little group" he says._

_"Group?"_

_"Just shut up and follow us" the twins say, and pull me towards the amphitheater._

_"Campers" Chiron's voice echoes. I stood there with a group of selected people, most of them year-rounders. He stands at a slightly elevated surface in front of a covered wheel. It was draped with a large cloth made from rags, hastily sewn together._

_"After the Great War, a thought dawned to me. Many of you keep on demanding a chance for a normal mortal life, even for a day. Now, I am giving you a chance" he smiles_

_Cheers were erupted._

_Chiron pulled the rag and revealed a somewhat "Wheel of Fortune" wheel, except names of school were written. There weren't many choices, but few of them were prestigious schools. I hope I can spin to that, but I'll pray to Tyche for that chance._

_"Okay campers, settle down. I think I have told you to make a small group consisting of at least 4 campers, 6 as the maximum. You will have to choose one representative per group to spin the wheel. Now, who will go first?" _

_I don't know what happened next, but I found myself on the stage with the twins and Katie._

_"Malcolm? You are with them? That's a surprise, my boy" Chiron smiles. He counts how many of us were there and smirks, "Only four? I suspected more from the Stolls, but nevermind"_

_Footsteps echoed into the amphitheater and we turn to see Leo carrying Piper (in a piggyback ride) while she screams, "Leo! Put me down!". _

_I'm surprised that he didn't fall for her charmspeak, even if she didn't mean to use it._

_"I have wax in my ears, Beauty Queen. I can't hear you" he smiles then climbs up with us. Leo puts Piper down and salutes at Chiron. He begins to remove the wax out of his ears, which was pretty gross._

_"We volunteer as tributes" he smiles. Piper slaps him upside the head, "You watched to much Hunger Games, Leo" she says and looks at Chiron you was snickering._

_"Chiron, to rephrase what Repair Boy has said, we would like to be the 5th and 6th member of this group" she smiles. Travis Stoll laughs and gives Leo a high-five._

_"Of course you can join! But it depends on Chiron..." Travis trails off._

_"Yes, you can join their little group, Piper and Leo. Now, who will be your representative to spin the wheel?" Chiron asks._

_"I will" Katie speaks up and places her hands on the wheel. She spins it and it fall on..._

_Goode high school. _

_Percy's school._

_FLASHBACK ENDS (nuuu!)_

Now, seeing that Leo can only join us at the afternoon (because of some problem with the lava-wall and apparently he is immune to fire), I am left with one less person to look after.

Yipee.

"Malcolm, come on!" Percy says and I dash after them. When we enter the room, it was...a typical homeroom.

Paper airplanes were flying everywhere. A doodle that read "Welcome to Goode" was drawn on the board with colored chalk. It was written in cursive, which murdered my eyes.

People were chatting, sitting on the desks, sitting there, doing nothing or throwing a football around. The room was a mixture of football players, basketball players, cheerleaders, geeks, and normal persons. "Demigods" will be added in this room.

Percy stops and puts down Katie. He removes his arm from Thalia's shoulders and says, "You guys go ahead. I'll...catch up". He sprints farther down the hall and takes a left.

Percy's out of sight.

We look at each other, daring each to walk in the room first. It turned into a glaring contest. Thalia and Nico were tied.

Katie goes in first, followed by the Stolls, then Piper.

Some of the talking stopped when she entered the room (A typical reactions if you see a child of Aphrodite) but she dropped her head and quickly walked towards her seat next to Katie. When the talking continues, I take it as a cue to walk in.

I chose the empty seat next to Piper and Katie, seeing that I'll prefer to sit next to someone I know that _won't _steal my things (*ehem* the Stolls *ehem) than to sit next to random person who might be a monster in disguise (That happened to me once).

As I sit down, a jock goes and places his bag at the chair next to Piper.

"Reserved" he says in a deep voice. He was large, like Clarisse, but bigger and buffer. He had bronze skin and gold hair, like mine, except his is greasy. He glared at me, daring me to object.

I narrow my eyes and simply took his bag, which was surprisingly light (my arm used to carrying heavy objects), and flung it to the last row, right next to Travis and Connor, who just gave me a thumbs up and a huge smile.

"Why you little skunk bag. You're better off sitting in the first row, with the nerds, 'cause that is where you belong. With the lonely and unsocial geeks" he says.

I cross my arms in front of me. An image of Annabeth in monster fighting pops in my mind, during the lesson of "Mortals". She was saying something about intimidating the enemy, whether mortal or not. The mischievous aura of a child of Hermes can make the enemy confused, while the appearance of a child of Aphrodite can make the enemy lost in their beauty. The startling grey eyes of a child of Athena can intimidate an opponent.

Remembering what she said, I glared at the jock. I imagine my grey eyes overpowering his dark ones. His was also grey, but dirty, in a way.

"I think she prefers to sit with someone who is decent enough to treat her nicely, not somebody who'll treat her like trash. She already has enough of that" I say. I hear Piper gasp in amusement. I give her slight smirk. Katie was controlling her laughter. Nobody seems to notice us, except the kids near us.

Just so you know, I'm standing up for Piper because she's my friend, not that I like her. She has Jason, for Zeus' sake! Why the Hades would I hit on a girl that already has a boyfriend?

"Oh please. You won't even differentiate a bird of paradise from a real bird. I bet you can't differentiate a hexagon from an dodecagon" the jock smirks.

How dare he insult me!. I am a son of Athena. My intelligence is not to be teased with. I glare at him, giving him the _you-do-not-know-how-much-trouble-you-are-getting-y ourself-into_ look that almost all the children of Athena are born with. Annabeth is better at it than me, but I'm second best.

"I am surprised that you can even pronounce _dodecagon_ without stuttering" I say, rising one eyebrow.

He tries to mirror my glare, but he fails and, instead, sneers. "You watch out, _princess_. I'll get you" he says and walks away, flirting with other girls.

My eyes widen to the point that I might resemble an owl. _A PRINCESS!_ DID HE JUST CALL ME GAY!?

Piper pulls at my sleeve. "You can sit down now" she says, using her charmspeak. I grumble and prop myself down.

Thalia comes up to me and squeezes my shoulder, "You're unbelivable, Mal. I would've knocked him out when he said 'Reserved'. I guess that's an Athena thing" she smiles then props herself down on the seat next to a girl with huge glasses.

Nico and Rachel comes up to us, "Do you want me to knock him out cold?" Nico asks Piper. Piper was naturally nice, probably the nicest out of all the Aphrodite kids, so it's natural that we are equally nice to her.

"No need, Nico. I can knock him out myself" she laughs. Rachel smiles and sits behind Thalia.

Nico nods then goes next to the twins, picking up the bag I just threw, and then he aimed at the jock's head. Nico quickly sat one chair away from the Stolls and pretended that he just sat there.

"Who threw that!?" the jock exclaims. The whole room was silent. Murmurs started and slowly graduated to talking.

Piper turns towards Nico, "Did you really need to do that?"

He shrugs, "That was for my own entertainment"

Katie smiles then shooks her head, "Gods, this is an exciting first day. By the way, good job, Malcolm. I guess intimidation is useful"

I smile. Piper turns towards me, "Yeah Malcolm, thanks" she reaches to hug me. I blush. No girl has hugged me before, except my sisters.

"Um, yeah. thanks" I stammer.

Piper looks at my face and laughs, "It's normal for a guy or girl to blush when he/she gets any physical contact from a child of Aphrodite" she says, sensing my discomfort.

"It is?"

"Mmhm"

"Oh..."

I was about to say something and then the whole class turns silent and they scrambled at their seats.

A man with sandy hair, black Ray Bands and a messenger bag walks in the classroom and sits at the teacher's desk. The demigods and Rachel gasp. We turn to the twins and see them grinning hugely at the man. The teacher had the same mischievous smile that makes you want to check your pockets.

The mortals (of course) checked their pockets and bags and suddenly snapped back to reality. They turned to the teacher who was erasing the "Welcome to Goode" on the board.

"Okay class" he says and turns towards us, "I'm your homeroom teacher and your technology teacher"

Ironic how we can't use normal mortal technology. Thankfully, the Hephaestus cabin made monster-proof laptops and phones. Although the phone are last resort and there are only few laptops. Thank the gods they prioritize the Athena cabin.

Okay, back to class. My ADHD is acting up again.

The teacher removes his shades, and a few girls gasp. He was handsome. Godly handsome.

"I'm Mr. Hermes" he smiles. His eyes fell on the demigods.

"Welcome to Goode. I hope-" he was cut off when Percy barged in the room.

Some of the girls squeal while some of the boys grunt at the sight of Percy. His hair was messier and his bag looked more wrinkled. I can smell a faint scent of smoke. Riptide was sticking out from his pocket.

A girl with bloody red lipstick and bleached, straight hair squeals next to me, "Oh em gee! It's THE Percy Jackson! He's in this homeroom! He's so handsome. He's a god!" she fans herself.

_*Sigh* only partly, miss. Only partly._

I check out the other classmates and see that almost all of the girls' reactions (except the demigods and Rachel's) were the same while most of the boys (except the demigods, too) were jealous and glared at him. Wow, Percy's famous. I just hope he isn't cheating on Annabeth, or I might have to throw him in Styx unprepared. And I hate to kill a friend. Although it won't score me some points with Poseidon.

Percy stumbles to the desk. "Sorry, I'm- Hermes?" he says when he saw the god of thieves.

"No, _I'm_ Hermes" the gods smirks, "Mister Hermes. And who might you be?"

Percy looks at him in confusion, then his eyes widen and his mouth forms into an "O" shape. Thank the gods, he got the drift.

"I'm Percy Jackson. _Sir_" he says.

Hermes winks at him and smiles, "Well, Mr. Jackson. Take a seat. There are still available seats" he gestures at the empty chairs.

Some girls wave at him or offer the seat next to them whenever Percy passes them, but he settles on the other side of the girl with huge glasses (the one who Thalia is also sitting next to). The girl with the huge glasses looked like she wants to faint while the other girls just grumble.

Typical mortal girls.

"Yep, you got that right" Piper comments. I realize I just said that out loud.

Hermes, ehem, _Mr. Hermes_, clears his throat. "Anyways... Let's get things straight. I won't give a damn about what you guys will be doing. As long as you listen to me and you won't destroy anything. First thing, no making out. You guys can do that in a janitor's closet in between classes. Second..."

He was silent. The class listened to him.

"Um...I forgot the second. Hand me out suggestions, everybody" he says, and majority of the class raises their hands. Wow, they must really love this teacher if most of them were listening.

"Uh, you. the twins at the back" Hermes smirks. He knows that those are his sons, so they must be planning something.

"We are not twins" Travis says as an intro, "How about pranks? Will you deny that?"

"Depends on the prank" Hermes answers.

"You won't get angry?" Connor asks. He has a sly grin and his eyebrows were raised.

"Still depends"

"Can we do pranks at homeroom?" the twins say in unison. I have decided to call them twins. Sue me.

"Yes you can!" Hermes smiles

Hermes winks at the two and motions them to sit down. "Next suggestion! You, ghost face. the one with the black sling bag" Hermes points at Nico. Nico glares at the god but speaks up, "Can we use homeroom for sleeping and making homework?"

"Yeah. That's the reason for homeroom" Hermes smiles, "I bet you're gonna sleep"

"yep" Nico answers and sits down.

Hermes looks at the students who are raising their hands and points, "You, Miss Blue Tie. What's your suggestion?"

A girl wearing a, as what Hermes says, blue tie, white blouse and gray skirt stands up. "Isn't homeroom supposed to be used to check attendance?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then why are you allowing these kinds of things to happen?" she says, flicking her obviously-straightened brown hair.

I have the feeling she will be running for class president some time soon. I immediately hated her. Snobby, rich girls for presidents? Really? Might as well have Hypnos as the camp security and _karpoi_ as Savior(s) of Olympus.

Hermes rubbed his slight stubble. "You have a point there. But I am not one of those teachers where they want you to sit straight and not move for the whole period. Cause, in my opinion, that is torture"

The demigods and some of the people who are diagnosed with ADHD nod in agreement. Sitting still _is_ torture.

"Yes, but-"

"No _buts_, I am sure that you are aware that you have classmates that are diagnosed with ADHD?"

"I am"

"Then why are you against it. You know they can't take it if they are sitting in one place for a long time"

"Then they have to suck it up and deal with it" she answers, raising her chin, and sits down, absorbing the applause from some students. I hated her more. I turn and see Piper and Katie glaring at her as well.

"Oooooookaaaaay...you, Redhead with the awesome DIY shirt" he smiles and points at Rachel. She stands up, "Um, Mr. Hermes. How about some weird instance where a _group of students_ really needs to go out. Will you allow them?"

Hermes taps his chin, "Sure, but your reason must be acceptable" he smiles at the demigods

The bell rings and Hermes stands up. "I'll give to you guys the remaining 10 minutes. But nobody leaves this room until the final bell rings. Goodbye" he smiles and leaves the room. I swear I heard it lock.

The moment he left, all hell breaks loose. Although they aren't exactly what happens when Tartarus breaks loose, but it's just an expression. Students were standing up and making a ruckus.

When I took out a book from my bag, a paper airplane flies to my desk. I open it and written in (almost unreadable) Ancient Greek were the words _"Come on here, Malcolm. We have a plan and we need a genius to help us - Travis Stoll"_. Written under it was a (more readable) name that read _"and Connor Stoll, the amazing"_

I laugh and look at the twins, who were gesturing me to stand up and go to their seats.

As I stand up, a pair of hands lift me up by the collar of my neck. I'm not small, but I am light on my feet. I look at the man-handler and see that it's the jock. He had some of the football team behind him.

"Let go of me" I say calmly. _Don't let him get to you, Malcolm. You are better than him. You survived two wars while he survived school. You are far better than him_.

The jock laughs. "Are you kidding me, princess? You're so light. Are you sure your a man?"

My eyes widen. How dare he! I'm as manly as Piper hates dresses

"Let go of him, man" Percy says behind him. The jock turns around and faces Percy.

"Or what? Don't tell me you're friends with this guy. _The_ Percy Jackson? Oh no, don't tell me. You're friends with these to" the jock motions to Katie, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Travis and Connor, who were standing up and glared at him. They weren't giving him the death glare, just the _I-noticed-you_ glare. But it's still intimidating if it came from demigods.

Surprisingly, none of the class took notice.

The jock laughs, "And don't tell me that _that_ is your girlfriend" he points at Rachel, who stared at him in disgust.

"For your information, I am nobody's girlfriend!" Rachel exclaims. She had a disgusted look on her face that automatically reads as _If I had any powers beside spewing green smoke and telling prophecies, I would have killed you._

I hear (with my demigod-enhanced hearing) Percy snicker and say "Nobody's girlfriend...Polyphemus...Nobody" **(Sea of Monsters, remember the trick "Nobody"?)**

"Let him go, Slate" Percy starts, after snickering. He's a bit serious now.

"So, your name is Slate? What a...weird name" Katie says. The thorns of the rose plant next to her started to grow. She had her arms crossed and her leafy-green eyes were narrowed.

"And what is yours, sweetie?" Slate says, trying to flirt with a close-to-being-pissed Katie. I can see Connor holding back a furious (a possibly jealous) Travis. Nico also helped by taping Travis to his chair.

"Katie" she answers blankly.

"Huh, that sounds like 'kitty'. eh, _catnip?_"

Katie frowns, "Kay-tie. Not kitty. I think your ears are still full of earwax. Oh, and catnip? Really? What was that? a Hunger Games reference?"

"Uhuh, I get it already. Katie is not that big of a fan of Hunger Games and Slate here has an earful of ear wax. Can I use violence now?" Thalia says. Her hand is deadly close to the mace canister she has on her jacket.

"You? Violent? I think you only look violent, sweetheart. I bet you couldn't hurt a fly" Slate laughs. _Uh-oh_

Thalia's electric blue eyes started sparking, "You wanna go, buttcheeks?! It's o-" Nico clamped a hand over her mouth.

Even without Thalia continuing the sentence, I can feel Slate stiffen at an electric current. I wonder where that came from. Did you spot the sarcasm in the last sentence?

"Let me go, Slate. I don't want any trouble" I say. My patience is starting to go off sometime soon. I hate being treated like this.

"You? You are kidding." he laughs. He lets go of me, my head pounding on the desk. Piper helps me up while I glare at him.

"You guys are a waste of my time. I think I just found another guy to get lunch money from and someone to do my homework for me" he smiles then leaves the room. The bell rings, giving me a mild headache.

"You okay Malcolm?" Katie asks.

"Yeah. A bit woozy, but fine"

"Do you need any ambrosia? Or-"

"No, no need. I had dealt worse during the war" I smile. Percy nods.

"Okay guys. It's better if we won't go into the same classroom as a group. Chiron wanted that we can experience a normal mortal experience, and being constantly next to each other is not actually normal." Katie says.

"But we can get together on lunch, right?" Connor says.

"Yeah. But let's try to befriend mortals and try to hang out with people with the same interest" I say.

"Yeah, like me and the swim team-"

"You're on the swim team?" Nico asks Percy, "Are you going to cheat?"

Percy taps his chin, "You know, I never thought of that before" he smiles. "Great Nico, you just taught Percy how to cheat" Thalia mutters.

"Okay, so Percy will be on the swim team, Katie will probably be in the gardening club, Leo, if he was present right now, would have been in the workshop." Connor says.

"Wait, Leo is coming?" Percy smiles.

"Yeah, but he'll arrive this afternoon. The lava at the climbing wall started spewing everywhere and he's the only one who can get close as 1 meter to it" Connor answers

"Hey, guys. We should probably get going" Piper speaks up. The others nod in approval, until a muffled shout interrupted us.

"MMphhmpmhhhmmm" Travis says. He was thoroughly wrapped in duct tape.

"Nico..." Katie glares at the son of the death god.

"I'll go free him" he mutters while Travis beams in happiness.

"No, on second thought, I like him that way. Let's leave him be" Katie smiles.

Travis' eyes widen and he begins struggling against the adhesion.

"Oh just cut him free!" Thalia says. Nico walk over and snips off the tape.

"Well, that'll take some time, so let's head to our lockers" Percy smiles.

**:linebreak: **

**Piper's POV **

Well, Homeroom was exciting.

Hermes is our technology and Homeroom teacher, Malcolm stood up for me. Thalia called a certain hard-headed jock "buttcheeks", Travis got duct-taped to a chair, Nico duct-taped Travis to a chair, Percy was late and was smoking (literally), Katie made the thorns of a rose bush 20 time bigger and sharper, while I... I am completely useless.

As I walked towards the lockers, the jock, Slate was there. He was leaning on my locker (_how did he know that it's mine?_) and winks at girls who passes him.

I groan and looked over my shoulder. None of my friends are there. They're probably heading towards the next room.

I volunteered to get their things and they gave me their locker combinations. And I didn't have to use charmspeak. Yep, that is how persuasive I really am. And I am that nice to carry the burden of their things. I don't mind. It'll be an excuse to be late in Math. the teacher will probably find this as a kind gesture. And if the teacher wouldn't buy it, I guess I'll have to resort to charmspeak.

Hey! I don't want to get in trouble in the first day just because I was late!

Anyways...

I got a good look at Slate, without the anger blinding me. He's handsome by mortal standards. Although no mortal could beat the average demigod's natural beauty. the children of Hephaestus are also pretty or handsome, even with the disabilities some of them inherited from their father. I even admit that Leo's handsome, in a way. Any who, back to the jerk who's leaning on the lockers.

The jock had golden hair, like Jason's, except Jason's was Imperial golden. His black eyes were like dark gray. Like an ugly cross of Annabeth's and Nico's eye color. Slate was tall and muscled and had this look that says, _I can get any girl in this school and I don't have to do much work._ He's like Dylan, except Dylan was a monster.

I hope Slate's a monster, so that I can run him through with Katoptris.

"Hey, gorgeous" he says, and my mouth automatically tastes like metal. The way he says it is disgusting, like he tried it to be seductive. And failed.

Luckily, I'm used to it and I just pushed him off with my unbelievable demigod strength. Just kidding. He was so out-balance that a simple shove at his shoulder caused him to topple over.

I open my locker, Locker 303, avoided his failed attempts of flirting with me, and I get my things. I turn to Slate, whose face beamed in happiness. He must've thought I was paying attention and I turned around to answer him.

"So, do you want to go?" he says. He probably asked me out while he was blabbering about something. I simply walked around him and went to Locker 299 - Connor's locker.

I take out the combinations and begin opening it. Slate's eyes widen when he saw me failing to open Connor's locker.

"Are you trying to bust in that locker? Wow, I dig bad girls" he smirks. He apparently didn't see the piece of paper. I roll my eyes and try Travis' locker, which wouldn't budge also.

I push him out of the way and tried Nico's, in which, thank the gods, opened. I take his notebook, place it in my bag and close his locker. Slate's eyes widen.

"Stealing other people's things? On the first day? You're on a roll" he smiles. I'm surprised that his teeth aren't crooked. I narrow my eyes at him and shoo him away.

Instead of leaving me alone, he went to the other side, which was fine by me. At least he won't block my way. I might even hit his face when I'll open Malcolm's locker.

As I place Malcolm's combination, he keeps on talking. I ignore it and get Malcolm's notebook. He continued blabbering until I reached Percy's locker. When I made Percy's locker combination, Slate's eyes widen.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to steal from Jackson? In the open? You're good. Wanna go and meet me after school?" he says. I roll my kaleidoscope eyes and get Percy's blue notebook.

2 pictures fall from it and drop to the ground. I close Percy's locker and get the pictures.

The first picture was the 10 of us; The 7 from the prophecy and Nico,Thalia and Reyna, all bruised, bloodied, dirty, scared and happy. The background was the battlefield. Spoils of war were scattered and a few building and machines were in fire. We had removed our armor because "it weight us down and we might fall during the picture" and "it had layers of blood, pus, dust, slime, and dirt". We were all wearing our camp t-shirts. Percy wore a Camp Half-Blood shirt while Jason wore a SPQR shirt.

Nico was at the left end, his arms crossed and glared at the camera, but he was smirking. His sword hung at his side and his black shirt was ripped in places. He had taken off his aviator jacket and had it over his shoulder. His skull ring was still there and shined in the sunset. Yes, I know it was described dramatically, but I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm _supposed_ to be dramatic.

Thalia was there, her black hair tousled and dusty. Her hand were on her bandaged waist. The silver circlet on her hair was crooked and bent. Her quiver was empty and her Hunter outfit was ripped and covered in monster blood and dust. Her jacket was unzipped and revealed a silver rock shirt that's in no condition to be worn. It barely hung on her torso. Her belly button was exposed and, if you squint, you can see her bra. But, in other words, she was partly decent. She still had her greaves on, but her combat boots were caked in mud. Her electric blue eyes shone and sparked. Yes, it sparked.

Frank and Hazel stood next to each other, hand in hand. Frank was slightly blushing from the earlier kiss he got from Hazel. Hazel had a crutch 'cause she dislocated her other leg when she faced a giant. Arion was in the background, eating bits of gold that popped out next to a burning catapult. Frank's bow was broken and his quiver was empty. His spear (a gift from Mars) was strapped to his back. Hazel's sword was plunged in the ground. A ruby and a topaz glistened under her feet.

Percy and Annabeth were next to them. Percy had his arm over Annabeth's shoulder and she was hugging Percy's waist. They had more gray streaks in their hair from their trip from Tartarus and they were scratched up and bleeding. There was now a new kind of alertness in their eyes, like they expected another hydra to arrive and attack them from behind. Riptide was in pen form and is tucked behind Percy's ear. Annabeth's pants were dirty from mud and monster dust. Her knees were burned and bloody. Percy's shirt was in shreds, showing of his scarred muscles. But, even after the situation, they had huge grins plastered on their faces. I can still see that their lips were swollen. They had a small make-out session before a Hunter volunteered to take the picture. Another sign of their make-out session were their hair, which was tousled and stuck out. But both of them managed to look beautiful.

Next to them was me and Jason. Jason was smiling and was hugging me from behind, and I held on to his arms. We were covered in bite marks and blood was oozing from our scars. His blonde hair was a bit longer and is covered in dirt and slime. His muscled arms had scratch marks, curtousy of the gorgons. I was no marvelous sight. My hair was a rat's nest and my braids were unraveling. My eyes were blue at that time, matching Jason's. Katoptris was threatening to slip from it sheath. My clothes were tattered, wrinkled, ripped and bloody. My skin was covered with scratch marks and a little braid on my hair was still smoking. Jason was holding his coin, which was in sword form, pointing horizontally at Leo, who is leaning into it.

Leo's eyes were still wide and he had a full of grin on his face. His cheeks and hair were soot-covered. One of the suspenders was cut and the surviving suspender was starting to fall. He had a wrench in his hands and a screwdriver sticking out on his back pocket. His shirt was dirty and clawed on. His pants were a mess; one was rolled up to his knee while the other one was ripped on the ankles. He had his arms crossed over the sword, like it was a porch railing, not a deadly sharp Imperial golden sword that could injure him with a false swipe.

Reyna was at the right edge of the picture. Her armor was still on, but she managed to remove majority of the blemishes. Her armor was golden and solid, although a few straps were cut. Her medals were placed on. I'm surprised that only 2 were lost. Her raven hair was braided and her eyes shone with pride and victory. She had a small smile that showed of her white teeth. Her purple shirt was not saved from the destruction. It was in shreds also. Her hair had twigs and bones sticking out (don't ask where the bones came from. Just don't). She had her sword on her side, the gold layered with monster dust, blood and gruesome things.

All in all, the picture show happiness. Campers from both camps were in the background, including Hunters, Amazons and a few friendly monsters. I can see Grover getting a piggyback ride (or is it a goaty-back ride?) from Percy's half-brother, Tyson. They were laughing. Blackjack was also there, Rachel rode him and they had a bucket full of water.

The second picture was of Annabeth. She was sitting on the subway with a book on her lap. She wore long-sleeved, black shirt that looks so comfortable. She had a pair of black jeans and gray Converses. Her hair was in her usual loose ponytail, her grey streaks on her golden hair were striking and made her look beautiful. She was laughing at something, her grey eyes sparkling. Percy obviously was the one who took the picture. It was slanted and there was a finger on the edge of the picture. And nobody but Percy can make Annabeth laugh like that.

Slate took the picture from my hands. "Whoa, is this Jackson's-"

I cut him off by ripping the picture of his hands. I stick it in my bag and place the other picture (the one with the ten of us) in my pocket.

"You have no business here" I say coldly and work my way to Rachel's locker. Surprisingly, the locker between Percy's and Rachel's locker was blank. I thought May said that our lockers were in consecutive.

When I opened Rachel's locker, the words _colorful_,_ artistic_ and _random_ describes it. I don't want to bore you guys all with the details, but if you can see this locker, you'll immediately know this one's Rachel's.

I take out a splatter painted notebook and place it in my bag, right next to Nico's. Slater's eyes widen again.

"Are you serious? You already got 5 notebooks, including Jackson's, and you still want to steal a DIY notebook? You're a kleptomaniac, are you?"

When the word _kleptomaniac_ left his mouth , I almost knocked him out. All those years in my previous schools, I always got teased of that. That word was a bit sensitive.

"Shut up, will you" I say, nicely. He shut up.

When I turned around and decide to try Connor and Travis' lockers again, Slate misinterpreted it and pushed me against the locker. The back of my head hurt in the impact.

"Let me go" I try to say, but it ended up, "Et I go!"

"What did you say? You want me to kiss you? Okay" he says, and he leans in.

Oh, great. Just what I wanted. To be abused in the first day. Did you see the sarcasm?

Just when he was centimeters from me, two voices ringed on our ears, "HEY!".

Slate drew back but I didn't. You'll get used to the shouting at camp.

I turned and see two similar faces, but not similar height. Travis was beaming but there was a slight anger in his eyes. I'm pretty sure that he didn't direct it to me. Connor was also grinning hugely, but his arms were crossed in front of him. They both wore matching blue shirts that went well with their eyes. Travis was wearing cargo _pants_, while Connor was wearing cargo _shorts_. They wore a beaten down pair of plain brown Converses. Connor's laces were black, where as Travis' were grey. That is where I noticed I am just as high as Connor, although he's an inch taller. Wow, I'm short.

Gods, why am I thinking of that at this situation. Gah, Aphrodite! ADHD!

"What the-" Slate says. Connor wraps his arms around my waist (in a defensive way, mind you).

Connor looks at me and says, "Come on, babe! I'll help you." he winks at me. I look at him in confusion.

Before I can ask, Travis suddenly speaks up, "Yeah. Pipes. Why won't you let Connor, your _boyfriend_, help you" he winks at us.

I widen my eyes at their stupid, yet brilliant, plan. I decide to play along and wrap my arms around Connor's waist, making him blush slightly.

Ah, the effect of Aphrodite's children to others...

"Thanks, _babe._ Why don't you start by opening your locker. I can't seem to open it" I say, winking.

"Well, until now your trying to steal my things. You are feisty. That's why I like you" Connor replies. Damn, he's good. I guess you really need to be a good actor if you are a child of Hermes.

"Oh, no. Stealing is _your_ job." I smile. Travis was trying hard not to laugh.

Slate blinked in confusion. Then confusion turned to anger. Well, that escalated quickly.

"What are you doing with your hands around my girl?" he says.

"Your girl? Pfft. Piper's my girl" Connor answer. He's really a good actor. He should try for the drama club.

" Who's Piper?". That was Slate's quick response. I feel anger burning in me. Also disgust. How dare he kiss me! He doesn't even know my name! Gods, this guy is so dead..."

"My, my. Well, _this_ is Piper" Travis points at me. I smile.

"Come on now, babe, Travis. We don't want to be late for the next class" I say.

Slate glares then points at Connor. "I'll get her, and you'll find yourself dumped and crying for your mommy" he says then stomps off.

When he was out of hearing range, I let go of Connor. "Thanks. I owe you guys"

The brothers smile. "Anytime, Pipes. So, what took you so long?"

"Well, " I say, walking towards Travis, "I can't seem to open your locker"

I turn to Connor, "Also yours"

The twins scratch their heads. "Yeah, that's why we came. We wrote the wrong combination" they say in unison.

"What?"

"Hey! Don't get angry at us. At least we arrived. If we didn't, jock-y over there would have shared with you his saliva" Connor says.

"Oh, and thanks for the wonderful idea. Now he'll tell everybody that we're dating!" I glare at him.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Travis' idea!" he raises his hand in surrender.

I facepalm. They obviously didn't think this through.

"Okay, I'll...find a way to convince him and the students he is telling that Connor and I aren't dating. But you guys have to give me your locker combinations. The right ones" I say, and I take out the paper and a pen. I cross out the last ones that they wrote and gave them the paper. The wrote (using the other's back as a table) and gave it to me. I open both of them and took out their notebooks.

"Now come on. We have to get to class" I say and run.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, look! It's the 3rd chapter!**

**So, some of you guys may be thinking why there is no Percabeth.**

**There is only one thing I can say to that: WAIT.**

**There WILL be PERCABETH. Just wait! **

**I mean, you can wait ****_a year_**** for the House of Hades. I think you can wait a few days for our all-time favorite couple.**

**Oh and, The Adarna bird is the only (classic) book I have read that I fully understood. I'm still confused with "Romeo and Juliet". The Adarna Bird (or Ibong Adarna) is an awesome story, so I figured that Paul might be teaching it.**

**I still haven't read Odysseus, or the others.**

**If you didn't understand that above note, you'll find out soon enough.**

**there are some OC's mentioned. So, try to...accept it :)**

**Anyways, ****_What ho! To the story!_**

**Nico's POV **

Okay, I'll summarize the subjects before we had Health or Physical Education (I mean, how did they make Physical Education cooperate with Health? PE is _bad_ for our health!).

Math was...math. I dozed off at that time. Thalia woke me up by shocking me (hehe, puns). Thalia then pointed at the paper that _magically_ appeared on my desk, and then pointed at the board. I had to squint to read what was written (it was in cursive, no doubt.) and on the board were the words "_Suprise Pop Quiz_"

WHO IN HADES GIVES POP QUIZZES ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?! THAT'S CRAZY!

I copied off from Piper, who was sitting next to me. She didn't mind though. She disliked the teacher, Ms. Haggins.

Ms. Haggins is a thin teacher with her short, shit-brown hair curled at the end and her sharp black eyes behind crescent glasses. She always had a ruler (and not the bendy kind) and she uses it to hit us on the head if we do something wrong, in her opinion. I hate her.

The reason why Piper hate, ehem _dislike_, the teacher because she immediately tagged Piper as a troublemaker. See, Piper was late, including the Stolls. She said that she was doing a friendly errand (read: getting our things) and met an obstacle on her way. I immediately read _obstacle _as _Slate_. The Stolls said that they got lost and bumped into Piper.

Ms. Haggins, being the maniac teacher she is, accepted the poor excuses of the Stolls and gave Piper a warning. Piper didn't even object, being the goody-two shoes she is, and sat on the only remaining chair, which is next to mine. Piper saw that I was obviously trying _not_ to fail in Math and let me copy.

Thank the gods she listened to the teacher.

Also, during Math, Thalia accidentally called Ms. Haggins a "gorgeous corpse that has been cannibalized by toddlers", which Ms. Haggins took as a compliment.

I don't know why, but she did.

Now, moving on to Literature.

It was great.

Paul was the one teaching, which meant that the class is exciting, in a way. He keeps on teasing the students in a friendly way, especially Percy. We were learning about a Spanish (I think it was Spanish) book called "the Adarna bird". In the cover was a beautiful, curly-feathered bird that had it's wings open and looking down at a guy in royal Spanish clothes that is reaching up to catch its feet.

It had different copies of different languages. There was English, Spanish, Chinese (yes, Chinese) and, my favorite, Greek.

The demigods, and a few self-challenging mortals, took the copies in Greek. Few brave souls took the Spanish. Two kids took the Chinese version. The English copies were gone in a snap. The first chapter was a prayer to a woman called "The Virgin Mary".

The guy must've been a Catholic, or that kind of religion. **  
**

Surprisingly, I didn't sleep. Percy's eyes didn't even droop.

Next was Technology with the god of thieves.

We went to our lockers and got the laptops that the Hephaestus cabin made especially for us who went to Goode, since it was the only school that had technology (funny right? As if the school was made to capture inexperienced demigods)

Mine's a pure black, thin laptop with the symbol of Hades. Ours were all customized by our requests. All of the laptops was like, quote: "The thin, light model of Vaio". I suppose Vaio is a brand of laptops.

Technology flew by fast, and the next thing I know, Percy is carrying me towards PE

He drops me off when we reached the entrance of the guys' changing rooms. It was filled with half-naked dudes changing into their PE uniform (That's why it's called _changing room__, _duh.)

I am currently leaning on a wall.

Suddenly, Thalia walks in the boys' changing room, bringing our gym bags. She was not fazed at all with the room full of semi-nude guys when she went in the room. She ignores the stares and walks towards us, who were huddled in a small group (excluding Percy, of course).

Travis and Connor were shirtless and teasing each other of the lack of battle scars. Malcolm was also shirtless, listening to the twins bicker. I didn't remove one piece of clothing, except the leather jacket.

We forgot to bring our clothes and only realized it when they had already took off their shirts and Travis, accidentally, spilled his secret stash of chocolate milk (He fucking brings chocolate milk! Can you believe that!) all over their shirts. I sent a quick IM to Thalia to fetch our clothes. Percy decided to go and find the rest of the swim team, saying something about never trusting chocolate dairy products ever again.

Thalia arrives and holds out 5 bags: One grey, one dark brown, one light brown, one blue and one black. She throws the darker brown one to Travis, the lighter one to Connor. It hit them square at the face. She threw the grey one at Malcolm, hitting his abs (that Athena dude had some serious muscles, seriously. Where can you get muscles like that?) and she simply placed the black one in my hands.

"Where's Jackson?" she asks, twirling the gym bag as if she's trying to hit us with it.

I take her hand and lead her through the changing rooms. There were a few wolf whistle here and there, few flirting from ego-headed dudes (in which Thalia completely ignored. She's Hunter through and through).

We finally found Percy, who was surrounded by shirtless, muscle-ripped guys (but not as ripped as Percy and majority of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, mind you). they were talking about something and Thalia cuts it by clearing her throat. The guys, including Percy, turns at us.

Some of the guys were checking Thalia out. She was already in the Goode PE uniform: a not-so tight brown shirt that read "Goode High" and a pair of jogging pants. She had rolled up the jogging pants so it reached her knees. Her combat boot were still the same; black and looked like it could kick you to Tartarus. Even with her outfit, she managed to look...decent?

I don't know. It feels weird complimenting my cousin's beauty. (If she has any)

"Thals? What are you doing here?" Percy asks. He was shirtless and Riptide was sticking out from his pockets.

Thalia hands to him his blue gym bag, "You told me to get this for you guys. Remember? Or has the chlorine entered your kelp head and boggled your memory?"

Percy takes it. He then stares at Thalia, who was not moving an inch. She stands there, her arms crossed in front of her. She's impatiently drumming her fingers on her arm.

"Uh, what are you waiting for?" I ask her.

She holds up her hand to Percy, "Pay up. I don't do this for free"

Percy grumbles something about Thalia and how majority of his money was transferred to her. He sticks his hands in his pockets and says, "Coins or bill?"

Thalia smirks, "Coins. The golden ones, if you may". Percy rolls his eyes and takes out 3 drachmas. Some of the guys eyes widen. One mutters, "Dude, you have gold?"

Thalia looks at the coins in her hands, "3 only? I got more for taking down a bunny rabbit"

Percy pouts but takes out 4 more. Where the heck did he got some?

"Thank you for cooperating" Thalia smiles and skips out the locker room.

A guys walks up to her and says, "Hey-"

"Fuck you" she says and gives him the middle finger. She pushes him away and walks out the room.

**:linebreak: **

"Listen up, worms" the gym teacher, Coach Warner, shouts. The students were in elevated stair-like bleachers while the coach was below us, on the gym floor.

Me, the twins, and Malcolm sit next to each other. The girls were also there.

Thalia was trying hard to rip my shirt sleeve using only her nails (I dared her 5 drachmas if she can rip of my shirt sleeve using only her nails. No pulling or tugging, just pinching on fabric). I was wearing my black shirt and the Goode jogging pants.

I look ridiculous.

Piper was in front of me, fiddling with the small braids on her hair. Katie was practically fuming because of the Stolls. Rachel was, surprisingly, listening to the teacher. Out of everybody, only Thalia and I found out that you can wear jogging pants to PE. Everybody else were wearing shorts.

Percy was sitting behind us, talking with the swim team about their next competition. Girls were swooning over him, _eugh. _

"So, the school decided to make some changes. Instead of the usual soccer, basketball and badminton lessons, we'll be learning something that is related to violence and defense. But mostly violence."

The talking in the room stopped and everybody listens to Coach Warner, who loves violence like Coach Hedge (but Hedge was more of _addicted_). The word "violence" must have been the trigger word.

Coach smiled at the attention, "Another good thing about this is that I won't have to do any work 'cause I don't know the first thing there is to the new lessons". No wonder he likes it so much. All he has to do for the following school year is sit back and watch other teachers do his job.

"What's the new lessons, coach?" a boy with dark skin asks.

"Well, Mr. Harrison, thank you for asking" Coach smiles, "the new lessons are-"

He was cut off when the gym's double doors opened and revealed a big guy with huge muscles and tousled brown hair streaked with a few greens and violets. He wore a plain white shirt and rugged cargo pants. He carried a huge crate and stopped at the center of the gym, giving us all a chance to see him clearly.

He looked like an average college student, except an average college student isn't that naturally handsome and doesn't have glowing violet irises.

"Hey everybody" he smile, showing off his white, straight teeth, "I'm Mr. Xander, your teacher for this lesson. You can call me Mr. Xander or Xander. You can also call me by my first name, if you can guess it. If you do, don't share it. I want it to be secret" he winks. I'm sure a few girls sighed.

Coach Warner clears his throat, "Yes, he is Mr. Xanders. He will be teaching you sword fighting"

The moment _sword fighting_ left the coach's mouth, random reactions were thrown.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Awesome!"

"I didn't sign up for this!"

and etc...

The demigods look at each other, smiling. We have been training for years. this would be easy.

Xanders raises his hand in silence, "Come on everybody. You'll learn how to defend yourself at times of trouble. After you'll learn and master the sword techniques, a stick can already be deadly" he smiles. Why does he look so familiar?

"Wait, do we need swords for this?" a girl with deadly straight black hair asks.

"No duh. What do you think we're going to use? Squirrels?" the girl next to her says. She had black hair also, but wavy and a bit like Piper's (choppy), but more presentable.

"Ms..." Coach Warner trails off.

"Anallise" the wavy-haired girl replies. She didn't look like those snobby girls on campus. She's just so...calm and polite.

"Yeah, Anallise. Your friend, Ms..." he trails off again.

"Mai" the girl with the straight black hair says. She pipes up cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure. Mai, here, asked a pretty obvious question. I don't think that kind of answer is needed" Coach says.

The wavy-haired girl nodded.

"Yes, as what Ms. Mai here has asked, we _do_ need swords. So..." Xander goes to the crate and opens it. Inside were different kinds of wooden swords painted bronze, silver and gold.

All of them gasped, but the demigods only stared at it in shocked.

This dude is nuts.

Xander smiles and takes out one sword. It was made from real bronze and it shimmered. It looked nothing like those in the crate. Its blade is decorated with markings and its hilt was leather-covered.

He starts looking at the students. He stops and points at a jock with curly brown hair. "You. Jock with curly hair"

The dude stands up and walks forward. He looked nice, attitude nice. He wasn't like the other jocks who were sitting together or sitting with the cheerleaders. He was sitting in the first 3 rows, which was random.

"Go pick a sword, my friend" Xander smiles at him and gestures at the crate. The jock stops in front of the crate for a moment and takes out a gold sword with a silver hilt. The paint was scraping off.

"Great choice. Now, you!" Xander then points at a thin guy with close-cropped black hair who was seating next to Mai.

"Me?" he asks. He looked like the guy you'd tag as a nerd. But I stopped doing so when I had met Annabeth and her siblings.

"Yeah, you. Stand up and get a sword" Xander motions him to stand up.

The guy stands up and gets the first thing there is, a bronze sword. Obviously wooden.

"Okay, before we start our lesson, how about you introduce yourselves?" Xander smiles. He's so familiar, I can't seem to put my finger on it.

"Ryan" the jock says.

"Gabriel" the thin guy says.

"Good. Now, spar" Xander smiles

"WHAT?!" the two of them protests.

"Sword fighting should be instinctive. I'll teach you later, but first, you have to show me what you already know" Xander answers.

The two of them sigh and roll their eyes. Ryan and Gabriel circle each other, then Gabriel swings. He almost hit Ryan on the chest but he backed away and stabbed at Gabriel's chest. Gabriel swerved away from it and sliced at Ryan's neck. He moved before the sword made contact and hit Gabriel's shoulder with the hilt.

That must have been Gabriel's weak spot because he crumpled and clutched his shoulder, the wooden sword rattling on the ground.

"Well, that was a slow fight" Thalia mutters, but she was still trying to rip my sleeve.

"Dude, I'm sorry-" Ryan crouches down and helps Gabriel up. Wait, are they friends?

There were some snickers from the jocks who were sitting. Ryan heard this and drew back his hand.

"Ooh...peer pressure" Piper mutters.

"Okay, since Gabriel over here can't continue, who'll want to 'fill in'. So to speak..."Xander says.

A hand flew in the air. I saw that this came from the girl with wavy hair.

"Yes, a volunteer! You're Anallise, right" Xander smiles.

"Yes" she answers calmly and walks towards the crate and gets a silver sword. It wasn't long and wide, but good enough. She fumbles with it for a bit then walks over to Ryan, whose eyes were wide.

"Is it me or do I sense a rivalry?" Malcolm says

"Maybe a love triangle" Connor smirks.

"Did Connor just say that?" Rachel says, bewildered.

Anallise, or I think her name was, twirled the sword in her hand. Ryan narrowed his eyes on her, but she didn't react.

She surprised me, in a way.

I mean, she volunteered to face a dude, or the fact that she may be right for the Hunters, but her hair amused me. When the sunlight hit it, it turned brown.

Aphrodite's daughter, maybe? The name itself shouts _love_ or _beauty_. I'm pretty sure there was a Barbie show where the name of the princess was Annalise.

She holds the silver sword with her left hand and raises up her right hand.

"She's an idiot!" the cheerleader behind me shouts

"You should hold it with your left, not right hand!" another cheerleader shouts.

Anallise rolls her eyes and rolls her shoulders.

"She's left-handed!" Ryan shouts back. Wow, they must be friends, or more.

"Can we start trying to hack each other to pieces now?" Anallise asks Xander, who smiles and nods.

Ryan suddenly brings up his sword for defense as Anallise targets his head. While both of Ryan's hand are preoccupied by his sword, she uses her right hand to twist his right arm, making him loosen his grip on the sword. She hits his head with the hilt of her sword and throws him on the ground.

Ryan sits up quickly and slashes at her legs.

Anallise managed to raise her left foot but Ryan had hit her right. She topples over and rolls to avoid the wooden blade that was slashing at her. Ryan swung again and it hit her arm.

She looked back at him and slashed towards his knees. He falls and Anallise points the sword point on his chin.

Okay, that was hilarious. A jock got beaten up by a girl.

Xander claps, "Well done. How did you learn those moves?"

"I had cla-" Ryan starts.

"He talking to me, idiot" she says to Ryan.

She turns to Xander, "My _brother_ taught me to protect myself"

"And have you used this in real life?"

No answer.

"May we continue with our lesson? Another sparring pair, perhaps?" she asks Xander. Gods, why is she so courteous?

Xander nods, "Alright, another pair please" he says as the 2 go back to their seats.

Suddenly I got pulled up, "Us, Xander" Thalia smiles.

"Good, come on! I may remind you. If you have your own swords, you may use them, but deposit it to me. And, no Mr. Winston, we shall not force our parent to buy us real swords" Coach Warner says

I look at Thalia and smile. We both run to the crate and I summon my sword (hey, that's one of the perks of being the son of Hades) and Thalia opens her Mace canister and gets her sword, inside the crate, of course.

We pretend that we suddenly found these awesome swords while rummaging in the crate and we go to the sparring circle.

"And...GO" Xander shouts.

Everything was blur. We were trying to hit each other, but we parried enough just for the mortals to see our swords clash.

Percy stands up from the bleachers and shouts, "GO THALIA! GO NICO!"

Me and Thalia cross our swords for a bit. We turn to Percy, "Who...a-are you cheering for?" we both shout back at him.

"The one who'll win!" Percy grins and sits down.

We continue sparring until I saw Thalia misplaced her left foot. I used it as an advantage and push my sword, making her fall.

She falls flat on the ground, and throws her sword across the gym, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A CHILD!"

I go to her and whisper in her ear, "I'm supposed to be 83 years old, cousin" I smile and hand her her sword.

We go to the crate and "return" the swords. Xander applauses and says, "Now, that was sparring"

The bell rings, signaling the last ten minutes.

"I'll give you guys an early lunch period" Xander smiles and waves us off.

**:linebreak:**

**Thalia's** **POV**

I just lost to Nico. In sword fighting. What the Hades?!

I change out of my PE uniform, lending to Percy the rock shirt I _borrowed_ from him.

Death cab for cutie looks good him, though.

I walk with the usual gang (Nico, Piper, Katie, the Stolls, Malcolm, Rachel and I) towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria was _huge_. I volunteered to buy everybody their lunches (which were just probably fruits and junk foods). They gave me their money and I went to buy the foods.

7 of them took the table that's near the door. I head over there and dump the food on the table.

Percy wasn't there yet (He said that the Coach wanted him to clean the pool as punishment for the chocolate stain on the changing room floor).

We sat and ate. I bought a cheeseburger for me and the Stolls. Piper bought a tofu jerky and Malcolm bought a chocolate bar. Nico was eating chips while Katie had packed a salad. Rachel brought a bag of Cheetos.

While we were eating, a voice says behind me.

"Hey"

We turn and see the girl with the straight hair from gym. Leigh? Kaye? no, _Mai_.

"Hi" we answer. The Stolls answered her with a mouthful of cheeseburgers. Piper smiled at her while I, I just glared and nod.

"Well, I was thinking, if you guys want to join us?" she gestures at the table near us. It was a large table that could seat 20 people.

Sitting there were 3 people. 2 boys and a girl. Despite the empty seats, nobody went to sit there. I saw a girl with a sexy body and flowing blonde hair, a cheerleader maybe, sit with them. The guy with dark skin makes a face at her and she laughs.

Weird. Mortal weird.

"Uh, why?" Piper asks.

"We, kinda, _invite_ people to sit with us. We aren't choosy about who we sit with. We're random, like you guys"

We stare at her weirdly. I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment.

The dude with dark skin, the one who was making faces at the cheerleader, stands up, walk towards us and clasps Mai's shoulder. He was pretty tall, but had a kind endeavor, like Beckendorf. Except Beckendorf was a demigod and was well muscled.

I swear I saw the dude wink at the other guy on the table, who gave him the finger. The girl rolls her eyes and continues eating a cookie.

He slaps Mai on the head.

"What the whore meant to say was, we don't have some kind of requirement to sit with us. You can be anybody." he smiles.

"Yeah, as what the bitch said" Mai gestures at the boy.

I'm surprised he wasn't angry.

"Please elaborate your definition of random" Rachel speaks up.

The dark-skinned guy laughs, "Well, we observed that you have pranksters,-" he motions to the Stolls, who grins, "-the punk and emo,-" he gestures at me and Nico, "-the environmentalist,-" Katie smiles.

"the brainiac" he smiles at Malcolm

"and the beauties" he gestures at Rachel and Piper. Rachel turned red. Haha, Red. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. R.E.D. Haha.

",so yeah. Do you want to join us?" Mai says.

We look at each other, then I turn towards them. "Lead the way"

Mai smiles and gestures us to follow her. We take our food and follow her.

"Go ahead and choose any seat. It isn't reserved" Mai smiles and plops down next to the girl with wavy hair from PE. Anallise, right?

I go and sit between Mai and the blonde girl. Katie sits at the other side of Anallise while Piper sits next to her. Nico sits at the right of the dude who got beaten up on the first round during PE.

Gabriel, I think.

The dark-skinned dude sits across Anallise. The twins sit next to him; Travis facing Katie and Piper facing Connor.

Rachel then plops herself at the other side of Gabriel, just across the blonde girl.

"So, uh. Names please?" Connor grins.

"Oh, I'm Mai, obviously. Mai Denise" Mai smiles.

"You were the girl who asked if we needed swords during sword fighting" Rachel says.

"Yeah, asking dumb question out loud is her way of getting famous" the dark-skinned guy smiles, "I'm Agnes, Agnes Harrison"

"Aren't you the dude who asked what the lessons would be?" Travis says. Agnes nods.

"Isn't Agnes a girl's name. Like Agnes from _Despicable Me_?" I ask

Mai smiles, "Well, that explains why he's gay"

Agnes giggles, "Oh shucks, dahling. You making me blush". We cracked up. This guy's awesome.

"Dude, I almost thought you were gay" Travis cracks up.

"I'm amazing that way!" Agnes grins, "But I'm a straight guy" he says with a straight face.

"Oh really? How straight?" Mai munches on a cookie.

"As straight as the pole you dance on every night in a local bar" he grins.

Mai chucks a cookie at his face and he catches it with his mouth. Agnes takes a cookie and throws it between Mai's eyes, crumbling it to bits.

"Poor cookie" Gabriel mutters, munching on an apple.

"A moment of silence for the fallen chip" Mai snickers.

"O-okay. So, what about you. What's your name?" Katie asks the girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Elaine Cradford" she smiles. She really looks like a cheerleader.

"Not to be insulting or anything, but I immediately dubbed you as a cheerleader and,or slut" Connor says.

"CONNOR!" Katie says.

I thought Elaine was going to be furious or react negatively, but instead she did the unexpected: she laughed.

After laughing, she waved him off, "I'm used to it. I used to be a cheerleader. You know, wearing mini skirts and shirts that show cleavage."

I gagged.

"After a while, Agnes, my dear childhood friend-" Agnes smirks at Elaine's description, "- told me what happened to me and he snapped me back to reality. I quit the cheer leading squad, joined the dance club and got back my friends"

"Yeah, I saved her life with just two minutes of shouting" he smiles.

We also smile. We know the feeling. There was always an instance where somebody gives you a quick look at reality and ends up saving your life, literally.

"Okay, stop listening to me. Introduce yourself, Gabriel" Elaine looks at Gabriel.

"I'm Gabriel Montecillo. I'm..."

"_a nerd_?" Nico says

"No, I'm not smart. Awkward maybe" he smiles.

"Yeah. Have you seen how many girls this guy could attract by being shy? A cute girl came up to him once and pinched his cheeks, saying, 'Your so adorable. I want to kiss you' and she kissed him fully on the cheeks" Agnes snickers.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. He's not even blushing.

"Okay, your time, An"

"Yeah, princess" Elaine smiles at Anallise, who looked at her like _Really? Princess?_

"I'm Anallise. I'm the group's current book-addict and counselor. Mai's the hyper ball of energy and keeper of all our stupid ideas. She's also my partner-in-crime. Agnes is the...well dude. He does some of the heavy works. Elaine is our resident gossip channel and 'mother'. Gabriel's our guy. He can deceive anybody with his 'looks'"

We laugh at Gabriel's red face.

"Anyway, what are your names?" Anallise smiles.

"I'm Thalia Grace"

"Nico di Angelo" Nico says with a mouthful of chips

"Malcolm...Chase" we look at Malcolm, who had the look that read, _I had to think of something! Sue me!_

"Katie Gardner"

"Rachel Dare" Rachel looks up from her doodle.

Travis stands up, "I'm Connor Stoll"

Connor stands up, "and I am Travis Stoll"

"We are the Stoll brothers!" they say in unison and sat down.

"Wait, I heard Katie shout at you-" he points at Connor, who introduced himself as Travis, "and called you Connor. So you must be Connor, and he must be Travis" Gabriel says.

"You're smart" Rachel laughs.

"I'm Piper" Piper smiles.

"Piper who?" Mai asks.

She looks at us with a look that reads _Should I tell them_?

We nod.

"Okay, but promise not to react loudly or try to catch attention." she says. The mortals nodded.

"I'm Piper McLean"

Silence

"OMG! You are!?" Elaine starts

"Dude, can I have your autograph?" Mai smiles and takes out a pad and pencil.

"Wait, why do you want _my_ autograph? Wouldn't you want my father's?" Piper raises an eyebrow.

"Well, normal people would. But she isn't one" Anallise smiles at her best friend's face.

"You're starting to sound like Agnes..." Mai mutters, "I'm collecting autographs of famous people's _children_. I'm trying to be different for a change" she smiles.

Piper hesitantly takes the pad and signs it. She gives it back to Mai, who was smiling.

"Thanks"

"Anyways, Anallise. You haven't told us _your_ last name" I smile.

She gulps, "Well-"

"THALIA!"

I turn and see Percy running towards us.

"What are you guys doing here? Oh, hey An, Mai, Agnes" Percy nods at them.

"You know them?" Nico asks.

"Yeah, I used to sit with them before I joined the swim team"

"Usually, famous people came from our 'little group'. I mean, Anallise's bro-" Mai was cut of when Anallise squirted apple juice on her face. On purpose, if I might add.

"Sorry, Mai" she smiled and wiped Mai's face.

"I deserved that" she says and wipes her face with her sleeve, the apple juice sticking on her hair.

"I'll clean her up" Elaine stands up and pulls Mai towards the bathroom. Percy sits on Elaine's chair.

"So, I see you guys have met" Percy smiles.

"Yeah" Anallise smiles, "although I haven't seen your _girlfriend_, Annabeth"

"They don't believe Annabeth exists?" Piper says.

"Oh no, we believe in her. What we won't believe is how perfect he describes her" Agnes says.

The bell rings and we throw away the garbage, heading towards the next subject, Social Studies.

I hear Piper squeal, "LEO!" she runs towards a dude in suspenders. I squint and see...

Valdez.

**A/N: I promise. There will be Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie on the next chapter. try to remember the OC's. They will have a huge part in this story. Just take it slow, I'm not insisting that you'll memorize them instantly. Just...understand them.**

**Anyways. Review :D I'll update sooner if I'll get 20 review by next week. I dare you all BWAHAHAHA ah oh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey look! A chapter update!**

**Yeah, I know that I told you guys that I'll update when my review will get 20 or more, **

**BUT I JUST CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF**

**Just so you guys know, I'm involuntarily my two other "In progress" fanfictions: Sharing Experiences and Day at the Beach.**

**So, yeah. I'm practically wasting my (rarely appearing) ideas on this fanfic.**

**Anyways...enjoy.**

**Jason's POV **

I take a deep breath of the strawberry-scented air of Camp Half-Blood. I have to admit, this place is my home away from home. I say goodbye to the driver, who was a Roman demigod.

I walk towards Thalia's pine tree, avoiding Peleus, of course. I bump into Lou Ellen and cause her to fall over.

"CAN'T I JUST GET ONE DAY WITHOUT BUMPING INTO ANOTHE- Jason!" she stares at me wide-eyed. I help her stand up. Her hand was warm, like she washed her hands a few hours ago from the kitchen sink (which pours down lava)

"Yeah, so, where-"

"Leo is at the climbing wall" she says, brushing her jeans, "that's all I can give you". She turns around and sprints towards camp, then POP, she was gone.

Children of Hecate, what are you going to do with them.

I head towards the climbing wall, saying "Hi" to some of the campers and try to avoid Drew and majority of the Aphrodite cabin. I then saw a very familiar mop of curly hair outside the Hephaestus cabin.

"Leo!" I shout, but the owner of the hair ignored me and runs towards the climbing wall. I follow after it, but a flaming arrow flew past my face and hits the tree next to me.

"Hey Jase. Welcome back" Will Solace comes and removes the flaming projectile from the tree, "Sorry man. Newbies" he says, nodding towards a little kid, barely 10 yrs. old, holding a bow. Strapped to his back was a quiver of normal arrows.

"Why was that ablaze?" I say, pointing at the now-extinguished arrow in his hands.

"A kid from the Ares cabin's hair was on fire and passed in front of us, just about the time that kid," he nods at the 10 yr. old again, "launched his arrow. The tip caught on fire and hit the tree, just below the target and, unfortunately, right in front of your face" Will points up and I see a small circular piece of wood painted to look like a target.

"Why did the Mars- I mean Ares- kid got his head on fire?"

"I don't know. By the way, it's a _she_, not a _he_"

"HOW?"

"How am I supposed to know! It's not my fault that she became a girl!"

"Not the gender part, how did she got her hair on fire?"

"From the lava, maybe" he shrugs "It isn't Camp if nothing weird is going on" Will smiles and heads towards the 10 yr. old, who was drawing on the ground using an arrow.

I smile as well. Another thing I like about Camp Half-Blood is the randomness.

Now, back to finding Valdez. I head over to the climbing but Leo wasn't there. No one was, to be exact.

"Leo!" I shout.

"WHAT!?" somebody shouts back.

I look up towards the source of the voice, and see Leo on the climbing wall.

Lava was flying everywhere; dripping off on heads of campers who dare to go close and burn their hair, lava doing impersonation of geysers. One stray drop fell on my sleeve and caught on fire. I quickly put it off.

Leo was physically unharmed, although I can't say the same with his clothes. Holes were burning through his shirt and his shoes looked like it could use a bucket of water. Despite the appearance, Leo was smiling down at him.

"Jason!" he smiles, then a huge explosion from the top of the climbing wall happened, dousing some unlucky campers with steaming hot lava.

"Hot!" "Gods!" "My hair!" "Shit!" and other reactions were heard.

Leo looks at me again, giving me a mischeivious-filled smile, "One sec" he says and takes something out from his tool belt.

Another large explosion happened, and the earlier scene happened again, although with more cussing and more campers running around looking like a lit candle.

I take a few steps back and look away as stray lava drops fly everywhere. One dripped at a nymph and she screams. A Hermes camper goes up to her with a huge bucket full of water and douses her. She glares at him and waves at him, making flowers grow on his head. The nymph turns and disappears into a puff of green smoke while the camper tries to remove the flora out off his hair.

Yep, just Camp Half-Blood.

Few seconds later, I hear Leo scream and I hear a _thump_ on the ground in front of me. I look down and see Leo face flat on the ground.

"You need any help?" I ask

"Nah, man. The ground is actually a great kisser. I think I'll let my lips smash into it for a while. And, it smells great, dirt right up my nose" he say sarcastically.

I pull him up the ground and pinch off a small fire at the end of the strand of his hair. He looked fine, except for the slightly burned clothes and his dirt covered face. He dusts himself off, then smiles at me.

"You're here! Why?" he says.

"Reyna let me have a _day off_, so to speak, except it doesn't last for a day. Months, I think"

"What? That is amazing! Does that mean you'll be staying here at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah"

Leo's grin widens, "That's great"

Nyssa arrives, "Leo, it's almost lunch time. You'll be late". The time those words left her mouth, Leo hypes up and runs towards Bunker 9.

Nyssa looks at me, "Hey Jason. Here to see Piper?"

I blush, "Shut up, Nyssa"

She smirks, "You have to pay me" and walks away.

I sigh in annoyance and go towards Bunker 9. As I enter, Leo barges out, pushing me down.

"Sorry" he says and pulls me up.

He changed into a new camp shirt that reads "CHB" (There are different kinds of camp shirts, but they all are orange mean the same thing:'Camp Half-Blood). He is wearing the pants with suspenders, except the suspenders were down and left hanging by the waist. He had put on a a new pair of shoes and he manage to clean out the grime and dirt from him.

"Where are you going?" I ask him

"Goode High School" he grins widely.

I widen my eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Why?" he asks, "do you have something against Goode? Or is is it not 'Goode' enough for you" he cracks a small smile.

I shook my head, "No! I have not against it! I'm going there too!"

**Leo's POV **

Am I hearing this right? Jason, the son of Zeus- or Jupiter, whatever, is going to Goode High. The same Goode high that I, Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of Argo II, will be going.

I can't believe this. This is too good to be true.

Maybe this is a dream, and then I will wake up to a screaming Piper, shouting "Wake up. We have to go to school!"

But this isn't a dream. Last I checked, lava doesn't hurt real bad in dreams.

"Leo. Are you alright?" Jason asks, waving his hand before my eyes.

I blink and grin. "Yeah I'm alright! I just found out that one of my bestfriends is going to the same school with me!"

Jason grins, "Well, we better be going. We don't want to be late on the first day"

**:linebreak: **

I stand impatiently at the base of Half-Blood hill, waiting for Argus to take us to Goode.

"ARGH! When will he arrive" I say, my ADHD acting up.

"I don't know. He must be here by now" Jason says.

A thought dawned upon me, and I smile, "Jason"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about running?"

**A/N: Oh yeah. That is the 4th chapter. I'll update the 5th chapter as soon as I finish writing it.**

**See you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey look, its an update.**

**So, I'm sorry for the typos and lack of words of the last 4 chapters. I had skimmed the story too quickly that I overlooked at some words.**

**There is Jasper in this story, and _dun dun duduuun! _Percabeth. (Annabeth ****_will_**** arrive, Don't worry)**

**Guest: thanks for the idea. I had never thought of pairing Leo. (Therefore, this story, ****_as a whole, _****may be a LeoXOC. But it's not yet final) **

**ADOA (Ashley Daughter of Athena): Thanks for the funny review. FINALLY! AN EXACT PERCENTAGE! **

**Sorry, but I am not really a fan of Thalico. Sure, they would be a great couple, but Thalia is a hunter and Nico doesn't treat her romantically in a way. Remember, Thalia was with Bianca during the quest, so Nico may have blamed her a bit. And, as much as I hate to admit it, Nico is better off single. ****Malcolm DID look weak, now that I think about it. But, don't worry, he will have justice.**

**Yes, I know that I'm taking about 4 chapters for the appearance of Percabeth. BWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA. But do not fear, Jasper is here :D.**

**YellowR5LOUD32: Thanks for the review. **

**I am a bit proud of my native language, but I am also proud that I learned English. ****Our school encourages us (against our will****_ Just kidding_****) to speak English so we can communicate more efficiently with other countries (since English is a widely known language). Our school is an over-achiever, I admit. But I got used to it.**

**Really? You love my sense of humor? THANK YOU! *hugs you*. ****Only few people understand my humor. -Sad truth \(-.-)/**

**Oh and this is an 8000+ word chapter. So suck it up.**

**To the story!**

**Jason's POV **

I stop and gasp for air. My legs are screaming for a break and I am drenched in sweat, making me smell bad. I really don't want Piper to see me this way.

_She might break up with you_, a voice says. I immediately dub that the voice came from my head. Another god who wanted help, maybe?

_Who in Pluto are you?_

_I'm your thoughts, dummy. Piper is too good for you. She deserves someone else. Someone who is funnier and knows her and her heritage better._

_Shut up!_

_Make me! _

I punch the brick wall right next to me.

_Focus, Jason. Focus. It's just the heat and the exhaustion._

_Pfft, yeah. That's right. The Heat is telling you that you're no good and the Exhaustion is telling you that you aren't worthy enough for Piper._

_GAH!_

"Come on, Jason! School is near!" Leo looks back at me. He was two buildings away now, and going further. He snaps me out from my mental conversation with...well, myself.

I glare at him and take a huge gasp of air. I stand straight and sprint after him.

I swear, if he wasn't an awesome friend, I would have electrocuted him right there and then.

Too bad he _is _an awesome friend. Not to mention Piper would be probably angry at me for killing her best friend. You don't, and I repeat _don't_ want to see Piper angry. She's like a mini-Annabeth. She could charmspeak you to jump off a cliff or go in front of the Maenaids and tell them that Dionysus is crap. I guess she picked that up after spending so much time with Annabeth.

A guy bumps into me and says, "Watch where- Jason?"

I didn't know the guy (I think) but I didn't stop to find out. Leo was almost out of sight.

If you are confused of the current situation, sit back and relax so I can explain to you why we are like this.

On second thought, don't you dare relax. You don't deserve to relax while I am tired and sweaty and out of breath. Sorry, I was selfish, go back relaxing.

Okay, well, you see, Leo suggested to run from Camp Half-Blood to Goode High School. He said that it would be fast and we could use the exercise.

And I thought, Yeah sure. It sounds fun AND challenging.

So we run.

I expected some few bumps in the road; a few moments of almost-tripping, cars almost hitting us, a random driver cursing at us for blocking the road. What I didn't expect was the random monster attacks.

I thought that these guys had gave up, considering that we WON and they LOST.

Yeah, my ego is kinda big. But not as big as Percy's and Leo's, mind you.

So, when we arrived the city, our clothes were wrinkled at had some scratches. It was still presentable.

And we were TIRED! Okay, I was tired, Leo is just getting warmed up.

Do you know how far CHB is from the school? It's pretty far.

Now back to the current time.

I finally caught up with Leo, but only because he had accidentally slammed into a wall and he took some time to regain consciousness.

I pull his arm, "Up, Supreme Commander" I tease.

Leo nods and wobbles slightly, "Lookie Jason. Flying ponies" he grins and points at the air near his head.

I shook him and slapped his face. when it didn't work, I shocked him. I swear it was just a little spark, but he jumped up like he touched an open wire with wet hands.

"Ow!" he says. He looks at his wristwatch and widens his eyes, "Dude! It's almost lunch time! Let's go!" he pulls me and leads me to an alleyway.

"School's that way!" I point behind

"This is a shortcut" he says and points at the horizon. I squint and I see a brown building with a banner that reads "Goode is good"

"You're a genius!" I smile

"We're gonna make it!" Leo shouts, but a growl behind us begs to differ.

We stop and turn around just to find ourselves face to face with five hellhounds. One of them was bigger and nastier than the others.

Come on! Five? Cant a demigod just rest in peace, not in pieces! Well, this is the tenth monster attack today, so I'm not surprised.

I took out my coin and flipped it. The golden sword rested in my hands as the big one pounced on me.

I roll off and swiped at it's leg. It growled then lunged at me, his fangs bared.

While I was fighting the big hellhound, I saw the other four circle at Leo.

He had his hands on fire and was pulling out oil rags from his magical tool belt and threw burning fabric at the hellhounds. The oil caused it to combust easily and leave a painful mark on the skin.

The big hellhound scratched at me, ripping the hem of my shirt. I charge and stabbed it in the stomach. It squirmed but dissolved into dust after.

I turn towards Leo and see that he is surrounded/covered in monster powder.

"Aw, no fair. You got the mama hound and I got the pups" he says.

"Dude, you took out 4 of them while I killed only one. How is that fair?" I laugh

"You got to have all the fun killing something that was actually trained to kill while I was stuck babysitting hellpuppies."

I roll my eyes and pull him at the nearest clothing store to change our outfits. I'm pretty sure burned pants and ripped shirt isn't in the proper dress code.

Few minutes later, I was wearing a light blue shirt and a new pair of jeans (which were very comfortable). Leo walks out wearing a button down shirt and a new pair of shoes. Leo pulls up the suspenders from his pants and places it up.

"Uh-huh. Leo is here, ladies" he grins.

I laugh, "You still have those pants? From our first quest?"

"Yeah! Aphrodite herself chose this pants for me. Which means I look hot in this"

I roll my eyes "Well, come on now, Casanova. We'll be late. It's lunch time already, and, no, we will not have a lunch break. I don't have any money now."

**:linebreak: **

We walk in the school, ignoring the looks from other students.

Leo strides with huge steps, grinning at girls who pass by. He stops and tugs on my sleeves, "Look"

He points at a group of students far from us, but they were close enough for us to see them. They weren't walking towards us, so maybe that's why they don't see us.

Maybe.

In the group of people were obviously Percy, Thalia, Nico, Malcolm, Katie, Travis, Connor, Rachel and, of course, Piper. What I don't know is who are those 3 other people.

One of the guys was tall, dark-skinned and had curly black hair that sticks to his head. Not like Leo's, that were flying everywhere. He was saying something to them, and they were listening.

The other guy was thinner and smaller, but of average height. He also had curly brown hair, but you cant notice it. He was obviously shy, but he was smiling a bit.

The third one was a girl with wavy black -no _brown_- hair. She was laughing along with the others, probably from what the dark-skinned guy was saying.

I ignore them and try to find a certain half-Cherokee. I saw her as she turned her head towards us. Her kaleidoscope eyes brighten and she smiled.

Good news: she saw us

Bad news: She only saw Leo.

"LEO!" she says and runs towards him, arms open. Leo also runs towards her and gives her a huge hug, twirling her around so her back was to me.

_She didn't know I was here, she only knew Leo was coming, not me. She shouldn't be searching for a dude with blond hair, she should be searching for a dude with brown, curly hair. _I thought to myself. _And, I was going to show up as a surprise._

_Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that_. The voice in my head says

_It is true!_

_Oh yeah? Then why did he turn her so she wasn't facing you?_

_So that it would be a surprise! She didn't know I was coming. She thinks I'm at Camp Jupiter, doing praetor things _

The other demigods saw me and opened their mouths, put I place my finger over my lips, signaling that they should shut up. Thalia smirks at me, I smirk back.

"Repair boy! I missed you!" Piper says. I missed that voice.

"Why do you miss me? Didn't I already talk to you during your Math subject or something? Anyways, where is this Slate guy?" Leo looks around, searching for the guy that's named Slate.

Weird name.

Piper laughs, which sounded angelic, in my opinion. "Don't worry about that guy, he's nonsense. Plus, class is boring without you. Everybody is too serious"

"Dam serious" Thalia snickers and laughs with Percy

"Everybody is way too dam serious" Percy smiles.

"Oh, guys, this is Leo. My best friend" Piper introduces him to the 3 mortals and Leo grins widely

"I am also her 'protector'. Mess with her and you'll go through me." Leo says

I roll my eyes, making Percy smile and mouth "Jealous" at me

"I do not!" I mouth back.

Leo's eyes flick towards me, then he smiles again, "Hey, Pipes-"

RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Piper groans in annoyance, "Sorry Leo. Don't forget to get your schedules from the principal's office. Just tell the secretary that you're with Percy and everything will be fine. Bye" she lets go and follows the gang (along with the 3 mortals) and head towards class.

I walk towards him, "Well, so much for a first-day-of-school surprise" I mutter.

Leo turns to me, " It's okay man. We'll still see her. Anyways, we need to find the principal's office"

"One problem Leo"

"What?"

"We don't know where it is"

Leo's eyes widen, "Dam"

Suddenly, a girl wearing a spaghetti top and shorts walks up to us, not even tripping over her 6-inch high bloody-red stilettos. Her black hair was curled and her face was caked in make-up.

"Hey" she says seductively and leans towards me, giving me a view of her cleavage.

"Oh, yeah. Hi" I stutter. This girl is _way_ to close to me. If she ever falls towards me, I'm not going to catch her.

"Do you need any help?" she says, eyeing me.

"No-"

"YEAH" Leo says, "Do you know where the principal's office is?"

She gives him a head-to-toe inspection, then goes back to me, "You're a newbie?"

I nod, "Both of us" I say, pulling Leo by the arm.

She smiles, "No wonder I haven't seen you before. You're way too hot to be left unnoticed" she winks

"Just tell us where the office is, please" I say

"Follow me" she flicks her hair back and walks, shaking her hips.

We follow her in silence as she leads to the hallways. She stops and points at a mahogany door, "There it is. And remember, just go to me if you need _anything_" she says.

Before she walks away, she turns to me and mouths, "_Call me_" and leaves.

I shudder, "I already hate school"

Leo rolls his eyes and opens the door. Inside was a woman with strawberry blonde hair, typing on a computer. She motions us to sit down.

When we sat down, she asks, not taking her eyes off the screen, "Names please?"

Leo was the first to answer, "Look up, May. Don't tell me you don't know us" he smiles

The secretary looks and smirks, "Well, well. Leo Valdez. You finally arrived". She turns to me, "Jason, your sister is already here, or do you know that?"

"You know us?" I ask

"Yes. Who doesn't know the Heroes of Olympus? Every demigod knows you" she says.

"Jason, meet May, daughter of Apollo. She was in the war." Leo says. No wonder she looked familiar, she was the one who started the volley of poisoned arrows at Alyconeus.

"Yep. So, you guys here for your schedules, am I right?" she types.

"Yeah. We are with Percy" Leo smiles.

"Of course you are. Let me see here..." she presses some keys, then the printer beeps. 2 sheets of paper came out.

"After this, you have to go straight to Mythology, which is in room 5-2. Next will be Social Studies in room 4-8. Since you two are late, you'll only have few subjects with Percy and the others. Both of you have the same schedules. For your Elective, you'll have to use that period to find a club or team. Your lockers are 309 for Jason and 310 for Leo." she says, and hands out the paper to us.

"Okay, thanks. See ya, May!" Leo smiles and pulls me out of the room.

"Run! you only have 20 minutes more!" May says.

When we had left the room, I turn to Leo, "So, do you know where room 5-2 is?"

"No idea" he says and pulls me along the corridor.

"So, what _do _we do during classes?" I ask him while running.

"Oh, you know the usual"

"Usual?"

He turns to me, "Didn't ever go to school?"

I shook my head.

"If that is so, then you are the luckiest person alive. Are you sure?" he asks me.

"Yes, I am sure. This is the first school I am enrolled to, not counting the Wilderness School. I have spent by whole life in Camp Jupiter, I never needed the basic education for mortals" I say.

He rolls his eyes, "Well, you just sit down and try to listen to the teacher while he or she discusses. Try not to sleep if you want to be a good student"

I smile and run through the hallways, _4-8, 4-9, ...aha! 5-2! _

I open the door and I am met with the sound of student chatting and playing around. I walk in and try to find an empty seat that I am sure is not reserved.

A hand is raised and got my attention. The dark-skinned guy who was with Piper and the others was sitting at the back row.

"C'mere" he mouths. I turn to Leo, and I see him walking towards the guy. I follow him.

When we arrived, the dark-skinned guy smile, "You're Leo, right? Piper's bestfriend?" he asks Leo.

"The one and only" Leo grins, making the dark-skinned guy laugh. He reaches out his hand for a shake, "I'm Agnes. I'm also friends with Percy Jackson, who I think is also your friend. Glad to meet you"

"Isn't Agnes a girl's name?" Leo asks, and I mentally face-palm.

"Yeah, but don't rub it in" Agnes smiled. He looks at me and smiles, "And your name is?"

"Jason" I reply and also shake his hand.

"He's Piper's boyfriend" Leo wiggles his eyebrows.

Agnes smiles, "You guys need seats?" he asks us.

"Yeah. Kinda" I reply. Agnes motions at the two seats at his side, "These are free. Nobody usually sits next to me, except my friends"

"Why?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I'm black, which is just racist" he says. I manage a smile and I took the seat at his left while Leo took the one on the right.

"So, how did you and Piper meet?" Agnes asks me.

_Oh, I woke up from amnesia and I realized that we were already dating. Weeks after, I decided to make it official. But only after a quest to save the goddess of marriage, and an encounter with her mom, did I realize I also have feelings for her. You know, the usual_

"We were, um, friends. We had tons of adventures, Leo was also there, and weeks after, we officially dated" I say.

"Wow, so it's the usual love story. From friend to girlfriend" he smiles.

"Yeah, I guess so" I smile back.

"So, please explain the scar on your lip. What is the cause of that? An accident during your make-out session with Piper?" he smiles. Leo was laughing, listening to our conversation.

I blush, "Uh, no. I tried to eat a stapler when I was two"

Leo laughs harder, "Yeah, Pretty heroic, don't you think?"

Agnes laughs, "Don't worry man, I tried to ride a kitten when I was three, got me these scars" he shows me his forearm, which was covered with faint tiny scratches. It looked like it came from miniature blades.

"A kitten did that?" I ask.

"Hey! It was a ninja kitten!" he smiles, and I laugh.

The door opens and reveals a dude with sandy hair. He had this outdoorsy good looks that made the girls in the room stare. He removed his shades to reveal golden irises, like the sun.

"Sorry, I'm late. Settle down now, class" he says. The class quickly took their seats.

Another girl says, "Are you the teacher?"

The man smiles, "Yes I am. I'm Mr. Apollo"

Apollo, of course. No wonder he seems so familiar. It's my brother from another mother (although I do have many siblings from another mother)

"Apollo? Like the god of the sun and poetry?" a boy asks.

_He is._

He points at the boy, "Yes. 10 points to you" he smiles.

Apollo clears his throat, "Now, let's start the class. This is my favorite subject, Greek mythology. But I still love the Roman, either way"

I swear he winked at me.

"Okay, let's begin the lesson from the beginning. As in, beginning _beginning. _The creation of the universe according to the Greeks. Who knows anything about this?"

Only a few people raised their hands.

"So sad that only few know. So, before the gods appeared, the formless confusion of Chaos was there, in the unbroken darkness. Two children were born from the nothingness-" Apollo says

"How were they created?" a girl asks

"This is mythology" another girl answers.

"Nobody knew how they were made, they just arrived." Apollo explains, "The names of the two children were Night and Erebos. Erebos is the unfathomable depth where death dwells"

A paper airplane made from pipe cleaners flew on my desk, a piece of paper on the wing. I opened it and it says, "_I can't believe that we are having a lesson about our history -Leo, Admiral of the Argo II_"

I roll my eyes at Leo and return my attention to Apollo.

"And, from darkness, Night, and from death, Erebos, Love sprang out. And with its birth, order and beauty began to banish blind confusion. Love created Light, with its companion, radiant Day"

I write at the paper "_Apollo knows how to use words so they'll sound dramatic, but his haikus needs work -Jason, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion_" on the paper and fly it towards Leo, hitting him in the eyes. He glares at me and reads it, and stiffles a laugh.

"Earth was made after, along with her companion Heaven. Or, as some of you know, Mother Gaea and Father Ouranus" Apollo continues.

My blood boiled at the mention of mother Earth. I heard distaste in Apollo's voice when he said Gaea's name.

"The Greeks believed that monstrous creatures inhabited the earth during Ancient times. They didn't thought of them as huge lizards or mammoths but they thought of them as men, yet inhuman. They were very strong and powerful, like an earthquake or a hurricane. One of the three inhabitants were monstrously huge and strong, with hundred hands and fifty faces. They were called the Hundred-handed ones. I like to call him Briares" Apollo smiles. Leo and I smile too. Briares was kind, for a Hundred-handed one.

"The Cyclops were the other one. They were called the Wheel-eyes because of the one, enormous eye between their forehead that is as big as a wheel. But, I think the size of their eyes has been reduced now" Apollo jokes, "The Cyclops too, were gigantic, towering up like mighty mountain crag and devastating in their power. They were the brothers of the Hundred-handed ones. Some of them, further in the mythology, are children of gods and spirits."

Apollo's face then darkens, "The next are the Titans. There were a number of these and they were in no way inferior to the others in size and strength, but they were not purely destructive. Several of them were beneficent."

He pipes up, "Give me an example of a Titan, please". Hands flew up.

"Yes, you" he points at a boy.

"Atlas" he answers.

"Yeah, the poor guy. He was sentenced to carry the sky."

_Percy and Annabeth too. _

"Okay, back to the lesson. They were all children of Mother Earth. But they were also Father Heaven's children. Ouranus hated his children, especially the Hundred-handed ones. As each one would be born, he will imprison them in a secret place within the earth. Father Heaven left the Cyclops and Titans at large; and Mother Earth,enraged at the maltreatment of her other children, went to them to help her"

RIIIIIIIINGGGG!

"Wow! Time sure does fly fast!" Apollo smiles and leaves the room. The student starts to leave also.

Agnes walks up to me, "Hey, what's your next subject?"

"Social Studies" I answer.

"Dang it. I have Math. Well, see ya." he waves at me. He goes to Leo and wake him up. Leo perks up and tell something to Agnes. He shook his head and said goodbye to Leo.

Leo stands up and stretches, "Well, that was a lovely nap. Let's go to room 4-8, now."

**:linebreak:**

**Percy's POV **

I laugh as Nico trips over and pulls down Mai with him.

"DUDE!" Mai shouts, "Get off me!"

Nico quickly stands up and glare at me, "Not funny, Percy"

I help Mai up and she punches Nico in the arm, "That's for being clumsy", another punch, "and that's for being heavy". She turns to me and kicks me in the shin, "That is for just standing there, laughing"

Anallise face-palms, "Mai, stop turning everybody into your own personal live punching bags"

Mai pouts, "But, WHY, Anawise. Why must they be mwean to mwe"

I laugh again at Anallise's face.

"Percy, please tell me again why you made us go to Mythology early?" Anallise asks me.

Nico, Anallise, Mai and I were walking towards room 5-2, heading to Mythology class. Agnes had Mythology while we had Social Studies AKA Sleeping time. I mean, I had faced Kronos and Gaea. No way am I going to be afraid of the teacher, Mr. Vixen.

"I didn't know. I just grabbed the first two people I can get my hands on, which is you and Nico, and head towards Mythology. I love Greek myths" I smile widely.

"Why was I included?" Mai asks.

"'Cause, if I suffer, you get to suffer with me" Anallise answers.

"Is that Leo?" Nico says. He's looking at a guy with a mop of curly brown hair and coffee skin who had just exited Rm 5-2. Next to him was a tall guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Leo! Jason!" I shout. They turn and smile.

"Percy! Nico" Leo smiles. I go and clasp his shoulder, "I thought we would have the same schedule?"

Leo shrugs, "I just have bad luck. May said that it would cause an imbalance"

Jason clears his throat, "Yeah, I don't exist. Okay" he mutters.

I turn to him, "Of course I remember you man. Oh, by the way, this is Anallise and Mai" I gesture to the girls.

"Which one is Anallise?" he asks.

Mai points at her bestfriend, "This gal is". Anallise rolls her eyes.

She extends her hand, "Yeah, I'm Anallise. You must be Jason. Aren't you the guy who was behind Leo and Piper during their 'reunion' at the hallway?"

Jason nods, "Unfortunately, yeah"

"He's Piper's boyfriend" Nico says. We, as in Nico, Leo and I, laugh at Jason's red face.

"Aww, Piper's so lucky" Mai says, "She has a boyfriend"

_She sounds like an Aphrodite camper._

Leo laughs, "Do you want a boyfriend?" he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mai laughs at him, "I may be desperate to get a boyfriend, but not that desperate that I'll date someone who I just met a few minutes ago". Leo pouts.

_Okay, maybe she isn't_

Jason pulls Leo's arm, "Anyways, we need to get going. Bye guys. Nice meeting you, Anallise and Mai"

When they left, we enter the room. Anallise and Mai quickly ran to a chair on the last row and began fighting over it.

"My turn, Mai"

"No way! You sat here the last time"

"You sat here during the last day of school!"

Nico rolls his eyes and push the girls down and takes a seat on the chair they were fighting for.

"I don't get it. Why are you girls fighting over this?" Nico says.

Anallise kneels down and touch press something from under the armrest. When she finished punching something with her forefinger, Nico's body relaxed at he slouched on his seat.

"What happened?" I ask the girls.

"That chair is different from the others. Garnet, a friend, made the seat softer yet looks like normal wood. There is also a button there that does something, but we never tried it. It's very comfortable. Oh, and it has a hidden pillow and a built-in microphone so you can listen to the teacher's discussion again." Anallise answers.

"I want one" I say.

"Yeah, but Garnet is in college now in another continent and we rarely see him. This was his chair, and he gave it to us, but this is can only be activated by a passcode under the armchair. Only we know the passcode." Mai smiles.

The two of them take the seats next to it. I go and seat next to Nico, who was in the brink of slumber.

Everybody arrived after. Travis and Connor were covered in bruises, but otherwise okay. Katie had a rose on her headband, the thorns longer than usual. Rachel looked like she could use some excitement for the day, like a surprise monster attack. Malcolm looked like he could murder a giant. Piper had her head down, but she was obviously disappointed that Leo was not in class. Thalia slumped on the seat next to me and was actually eager to learn.

"What are you excited about?" I ask her.

"Hey, at least I can relate with this stuff. What I learn in this class might actually save me from certain death" she answers.

Piper walks up to me, "Hey Percy, I forgot to return this to you". She takes out two pictures. The pictures that were in one of my notebooks.

"How did you get these?" I ask.

"Remember when I volunteered to get the notebooks?"she says. I nod. "Well, they slipped off and fell. I placed them in my bag, and I forgot to return it to you"

"Thanks, Piper" I reply, placing the pictures in my pocket. She smiles and takes a seat.

The teacher walks in and everybody shuts up. Rachel smiles at the teacher, who winks at her.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Mr. Apollo" the teacher says, and the demigods just gaped. Rachel's grin was wide.

"So, yeah. I'm the Mythology teacher. We'll be learning about my favorite topic: Greek mythology. Who loves greek myths like I do?"

The demigods, Rachel, and surprisingly, Anallise and Mai, raised there hands. There are also few students who raised their hands.

"Great! Then we'll get along just fine. So, our first lesson is the creation according to Greek poets" he smiles. He _is _the god of poetry.

"At the beginning..." he says, saying something about Chaos, then Night and Erebos, then Love, Light and Day. Then to the creation of our favorite ancient goddess, Gaea.

Hint the sarcasm.

The demigods in the room had a slight frown on their face at the mention of Gaea. When Apollo was at the part about the Hundred-handed ones and the Cyclops, I immediately remembered Tyson and Briares. Apollo said something about the Titans.

"Give me an example of a Titan" Apollo says.

A few hands, including mine, shot up.

"Percy! You're finally participating. Old Barnacle Beard would be so proud to hear this!" Apollo laughs, "Now, what is your answer? And may I remind you, be respectful of your choice, in terms of describing"

I smile, "There was Rhea, mother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia. Wife and sister of Kronos" _and my grandmother_.

So far, she is the only titan who I could respect without a doubt. Apollo smiled at my answer.

"Ew! She married her own brother?" a girl in the room says, "That's just disgusting"

"Oh really, Jessica? Are you sure you haven't done this yet?" Anallise says calmly.

"Burn..." Mai, the Stolls and Thalia mutter. Other students snicker.

"At least I still have my-" Jessica retaliates but Apollo had cut her off. Wow, I just thought of the word _retaliate_s, which is a big word. Annabeth must've been rubbing off on me. Where is she anyway? I miss her...

"Alright, stop. Now, back to the lesson."

Apollo discussed what Ouranus did to the Hundred-handed ones (imprisoning them upon birth), and the respect I had in him diminished. Apollo discussed that Gaea went to her other children to help her free the Hundred-handed ones.

Well, at least that's a proof that this is set during ancient times, because Mother Earth now is quite cranky.

"Only one of the titans was bold enough. Kronos" Apollo says darkly.

It was like the temperature in the room dropped. I had fought the Titan Lord when I was 15 (not yet 16, though) and let me tell you this, I despised him.

Apollo continues, "He waited and decapitated his father. From Ouranus' blood, the fourth race of monsters were born: The this same blood, the Erinyes, or the Furies, were also born. Now, who could tell me what are the roles of the Furies? Yes, Nico"

Nico stands up, "The Erinyes, or Furies were the servants of Hades, lord of the dead. The Erinyes were to pursue and punish sinners. They were also called 'those who walked in darkness', and they were a terrible aspect. The other monsters may be driven from Earth, but not the Furies. They will remain as long as there are sinners."

"Thanks for the, um, positive answer, Mr. Di Angelo" Apollo smiles.

Apollo continues, "Also, Kronos threw his father's, um, genitals into the waters of Cythera. From the sea foam, Aphrodite had risen in the island of Cyprus. Aphrodite became the goddess of love and beauty."

Piper visibly paled at the explanation of her mom's birth.

"From that time on, Kronos, or Saturn for the Romans, was lord of the universe, with, as what Mr. Jackson has already told us, his sister-queen, Rhea. She is also known as Ops in Latin."

"Ops? That's a weird name Jessica says.

"It sounds like, 'Oops'" another girl beside her laughs.

Apollo ignores the girls, "Finally, one of their sons whose name in Greek is Zeus and Jupiter in Latin, rebelled against him. He had a good cause to do so, for Kronos had learned that one of his children is destined someday to dethrone him and he thought to go against fate by swallowing them as soon as they were born"

Some of the mortal girls in the room, not including Rachel and Anallise, gagged.

"Why aren't you disgusted?" I ask Anallise.

"I've heard this story a million times now" she replies.

Apollo rolls his eyes at the reactions and continues, "but when Rhea bore Zeus, her sixth child, she succeeded in having him secretly carried off to Crete, while she gave her husband a great stone in swaddling clothes which he supposed was baby Zeus and swallowed accordingly"

Thalia's eyes became scary. I scoot away to avoid any accidental shock.

"When Zeus was old enough, he forced his father, with the help of his grandmother, Gaea, to barf them up by feeding to his father a mixture of wine and honey to gorge up his siblings. A terrible war happened after, but the gods had the advantage of the Hundred-handed ones. The war had almost wrecked the universe. Those who defiled Zeus were now in chains at Tartarus-"

My breathing becomes shallow and my senses became blurry as the memories from Tartarus flew back into my mind. I saw Annabeth, chained and tortured, screaming in agonizing pain as poison fly in her bloodstream. I cry in agony also at the sight. After that, a new memory come up, no not a memory. _I am there_.

It was when we had dropped. The monsters were all after me because of Poseidon, who was in the war wherein they were imprisoned here . A dracaenae lunged at me, but Annabeth jumped in front and took the blow of the sword.

I then felt every sword slash and every claw scratch that I have received in Tartarus. I can see the cave now. The cave where Annabeth and I have found and rest. But it was too good to be true. Hellhounds pounced on us and bit on our skin. I can remember every glowing eyes, every claw.

Then I hear someone calling my name, "Percy!"

I turn, expecting to find Annabeth; bruised, bloody and at the brink of exhaustion.

Instead I see a blurry image of 2 girls. One of them had electric blue eyes that were very prominent. She was shaking my shoulders, but her touch felt like lava through my skin. Like the poison blade that slashed at me at the first hour in Hell.

I scream in pain, tears threatening to pour down. The girl with blue eyes was taken aback, and started to say something. A boy in black comes up to me, observing me with his obsidian eyes. It's Nico! _Nico_.

He finally arrived! He finally came to rescue us. He reaches out but hesitates. I decide to lean in, signaling him that he can hold me. He clasps my shoulders and looks at me. His black ones studying me.

"Percy" he says, "Wake up"

"I am awake! Everything. It's too horrifying" I mutter.

"Snap out of it, Perce. Everything will be alright. You are safe" he says.

Safe? How can we be safe? We are still in Tartarus!

"We aren't safe! We aren't Nico! We are not! You already know that! Stop lying to make me feel better! It'll never work!" I scream at him. Nico removes his hands from me, and I immediately regret it. I wanted him here. I want to protect him.

He's only a child, for Zeus' sake! He shouldn't go alone wandering in Tartarus! He's still 13! I can't leave him alone, the effect will permanently make him insane. I couldn't bear to live with that, knowing that I didn't do anything.

The second girl goes closer, and touches my faces. I wanted to scream, but this pain felt good. I look closely at the girl and I find Piper, her kaleidoscope eyes looking at me.

"Piper, you're here" I manage to gasp out.

"Yes, I am" she says

"Where are the others?" I ask her.

"Percy, please. Calm down" she says. My body calmed down, but I wanted to scream. I want her to get behind me and hide. Monsters are everywhere! She might get hurt! She's not even armed!

"Piper..." I start, but I see a group of giants behind her, walking towards us with an expression that reads, _Oh look! Another demigod to torture _

"Piper! Behind you! Katoptris! Get it!" I shout. Suddenly, she disappears. I saw tears pouring down on her cheeks.

Is she hurt? Did they hurt her? Where is she!

"PIPER! WHERE ARE YOU? PIPER!"

Where the gods is she?

"Forgive me, Perseus." I hear someone say behind me.

Annabeth? Is that you?

I felt a shock and I black out.

**Anallise's POV **

What just happened?

Percy suddenly stiffened and began shouting. Something about pain and torture. Maybe something had happened to him during the past 2 years?

Mr. Apollo's face began to darken. He became alert and ordered Piper, Thalia and Nico to bring Percy out of the room. Thalia hesitated, but Piper immediately flew up her chair and went to Percy's side. Nico stood also, trying to shield Percy from the view of the classmates.

Thalia tried to touch him, but he punched, kicked and cussed at her, insulting her. Every time she has contact with him, he reacts like it was acid on his skin, screaming in pain at every contact.

She didn't get angry, like what happened when the Social Studies teacher told her that she was a waste. She had ripped up a 500-page book in half in one flick of her wrist. I expected her to be angrier, but instead she looked hurt and sad, in the brink of tears.

She turns to Nico, "It's the 5th one" she mutters to him. Nico nodded and reached out to Percy. Percy leans in and looked at Nico sadly, his eyes full of pain and sadness.

"Percy" he says calmly. Very calmly. I never thought that kind of calmness was in that kid.

The others. Connor, Travis, Katie, Malcolm and Rachel, looked at him in shock, with a tint of sadness, but they looked like they want to murder someone, as if they already know who and what is behind Percy's outburst.

"Percy" he says, "Wake up".

Wake up? What does he mean? He's awake, for Christ's sake! But I looked closely at Percy's eyes, and saw that his usual sea-green eyes were starting to go dark.

"I am awake!" he shouts at Nico

"Everything. It's too horrifying" Percy mutters at Nico. What had Percy seen to make him break?

"Snap out of it, Perce. Everything will be alright. You are safe" Nico says to him. Safe? What does he mean?

"We aren't safe! We aren't Nico! We are not! You already know that! Stop lying to make me feel better! It'll never work!" Percy screams at him. Nico flinched but he continued to stare into Percy's eyes.

They are not safe? And Nico knows?

Nico lets go of Percy, suddenly Percy's face looked guilty. Like he regretted letting Nico go.

Piper goes in front of Percy and touches his cheeks. Percy flinched but he stared into Piper's blue,no green, no brown eyes.

"Piper, you're here" He gasps out. What does he mean? I'm starting to be overwhelmed by number of questions I want to ask.

"Yes, I am" she says. She looked calm, but it was obvious she wanted to break into tears.

"Where are the others?" he asks her.

Others?

"Percy, please. Calm down" she says, and I feel myself relaxing, like her voice is the only command I'll listen to. My eyes started to glaze over but I blink and pay attention to the scene next to me.

"Piper..." he starts. His eyes began to grow wide and his breathing became fast and short.

"Piper! Behind you! Katoptris! Get it!" he shouts, his voice commanding her.

What's behind Piper? Only the students are behind her. Isn't Katoptris Helen of Troy's dagger? _Get it_? What, did they steal it?

Piper bites her lips and looks away. Tears pour down her cheeks, but that is it. No sniffling of a red nose. Just tears. She moves out of Percy's peripheral vision and goes next to Thalia.

"PIPER! WHERE ARE YOU? PIPER!" Percy screams, a stray tear falling down his face.

Thalia raises up one of her hand and slowly move it towards Percy's back. When her hand was very near, she withdraws it a bit and looks down, biting her lip. She looks up towards Rachel and the others, who nods and shrug.

She looks at Percy, who was frantically "looking" for Piper, flicking his head left and right, but not moving an inch from his chair.

Thalia looks up to Mr. Apollo, who were mouthing to her the words, "Do it"

"Forgive me, Perseus" she mutters then places her hand at his back. Percy arches his back and he blacks out.

Nico then drapes one of Percy's arm around his shoulders while Piper does the same to Percy's other arm. They walk out the room, dragging along an unconscious Percy.

Thalia goes up to Rachel and tells her something in another language. When Thalia was talking, Rachel's eyes slightly glowed green, but disappeared quickly. Rachel nodded and took out her phone. Thalia goes to Mr. Apollo and glares at him with a look that would probably earn her expulsion, but Mr. Apollo smirks then claps Thalia's shoulder before she walks out the room, following Piper, Nico and Thalia.

Connor and Travis were sitting there with a serious look on their face. A look that I'll never expect a prankster to have. Rachel was on the phone, whispering in another language. Katie had her chin up, but her eyes were sad. Malcolm stared at the door with a blank face, but his stormy grey eyes were swirling.

Mai stared at Percy's empty chair in shock. This isn't the first time we saw Percy cry, but this was the first time he looked completely broken, and he could never be fixed ever again.

Mr. Apollo pounds on the board, almost making me deaf. He had a deadly serious expression that would make everybody in the world fall silent.

"Nobody will talk about this. If even one word goes out from this room or from your mouths, I will have you expelled or jailed. Do you understand?" he says.

No answer.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he repeats.

"Yes"'s were heard around the room, including nods.

"Remember," Apollo points at each of us, "I am serious. I _will_ know if you talked about this. Class dismissed" he says and strides off with a serious expression that you would dare to object.

The class was silent as we exit. I can hear Rachel saying to Katie, Malcolm and the Stolls , "...Cover for me. Do a prank, make the greens in the room too big, continue asking questions to divert the teachers attention, anything! Mr. D already warned us for this, also Chiron. We shouldn't let them down...". They nod and leave.

I pull Mai up and we exit the room. We caught up with the others, asking if that was a common occurrence. Some of them nod, but something tells me that it was a topic never meant to be shared, or even know. Agnes, Gabriel and Elaine eventually joined us, questioning out silent state. We didn't answer.

Rachel wasn't there.

**Nico's POV **

We carry Percy to the school clinic. Luckily, Petunia, a daughter of Demeter, worked there. She immediately understood the situation and gave us a small cot that is secluded in the corner.

We lay Percy on the bed as Piper bawl her tears out, muttering, "I could've done something! I'm a useless human being!"

Thalia sits next to Percy, gripping his hand.

"Why you, Kelp Head? Why you?" she whispers. I stand next to Thalia, looking down at Percy.

I remembered what he had said to me. _"We aren't safe! We aren't Nico! We are not! You already know that! Stop lying to make me feel better! It'll never work!" _

I fight back the tears. Percy and I had silently agreed that there will never be sugarcoating in our conversation, except for jokes and teases. Hearing him say to me that I am lying to him for his own good, I remember how selfless Percy is. He wouldn't care that he would be insulted or being hurt at, but if he would know that you are lying just for his own good, he would be angry.

Sometimes, I envy Percy. He's powerful, happy, friendly, funny and strong. But he's the reminder that for every good thing, bad things will happen.

"Oh gods, why did I have to shock him?" Thalia says.

"You needed to do it Thals. If you didn't, we would still be in the room with other mortals." I say.

"Yeah, but what if the shock was too strong. I forgot how fragile he is during one of his blackouts. What if I had killed him?" she says

"You didn't kill him Thalia. It was enough for him to be knocked out for a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, but, what if?"

"You can't kill him Thalia. He'll haunt you for the rest of your immortal life" I try to joke

She smirks, "Yeah, he would"

Piper's phone rings, "Hello? In the clinic. Bye" she cuts the line.

"Who was that?" I ask.

She looks up, "The person we need"

**A/N: Boom, cliffhanger. **

**I decided to place the Percabeth and Jasper at the next chapter. **

**Apollo is actually quoting the lines in the book, "Mythology: Timeless tales of gods and heroes" by Edith Hamilton. The book is really good (although Kronos is spelled _Cronus_, but I don't mind). It's reliable and can be carried around. It's a pocketbook, but it's very entertaining. It also has Roman and Norse mythology. But mostly Greek.**

**Please read my other fanfictions "Realization" and "Never again". Both are one-shots.**

**Also read "Percy read Annabel Lee". I bawled my eyes out while I was reading this. The fanfic is not mine though.**

******Reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's an update! **

**PJatO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan. I own the plot of the story.**

**Percy's POV **

Everything was black.

I hear talking, whispering and murmuring. I recognize those voices...

"She'll be here. Soon" _Piper _

"Are you positive?" _Nico _

"Yes"

"How soon?" _Thalia _

"She's heading here as we speak"

Who's heading here? Who-

**GAHHH!**

Another wave of electricity shots through my back. I shout in pain.

"Nico! I told you! It was too strong!" Thalia cries.

"You can't blame yourself, Thalia. You have been used to giving him powerful shocks and expecting him to be okay" Nico reassures.

"I forgot, okay! I forgot that he didn't have the Curse of Achilles anymore!"

Piper sighs, "Percy's strong, Thalia. He had survived-"

_Tartarus, _Piper whispers.

"-, I'm sure he can survive a current of electricity" she continues.

Wait, the electricity came from Thalia? Well, that makes sense...

I hear curtains being pulled, the curtain rings rattling against a metal pole.

"I'm here" a woman's voice says, "I left the building as soon as Rachel's numbers appeared in my phone"

I flutter my eyes open, my eyesight still blurry.

I see three figures hovering above me. I can feel a soft pillow under my head. One of the figures was a girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes. _Thalia._

The other girl had choppy brown had with little braids, her eyes ever-changing in color. _Piper._

The other one was a boy with unruly black hair and black eyes. _Nico_

"Percy?" Nico asks.

"Ugh..." I manage to reply, "Where...am I?"

"School clinic" Thalia answers.

"Who-"

"Rest, Percy" Piper says.

"Who...are you guys with?" I ask.

Nico moves out of the way to let me see the fourth person. Her brown hair was starting to turn grey and her blue eyes were comforting. Her sight had an immediate effect, my fears melted away.

"Mom?" I say.

"Oh Percy" she goes and embraces me. I return her embrace, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

She releases me and looks at me, rubbing my cheek with her hand, "Are you okay, Perce?"

I nod, "Yeah"

"Stop lying, Percy" she says.

"I-I don't know. The memories suddenly appeared, and it-it felt so real. Like I was there again" I stutter. Mom embraces me again. I rest my head at her shoulder.

"Just- just try to relax. Chiron says this is stress and fear. Just remember that you are okay. The war is over. You are above the surface again, not in...Hell" she says.

A sudden image flashes to my mind. It was the Doors. They were closing, but-

"Percy!" my mom shakes my shoulder. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Percy, baby, are you there?" she cries.

"Another one, Mom. Another one! Another one flashed before my eyes" I say.

"4 drachmas that it was number 9" Thalia mutters.

"You're on" Nico answers her.

"What did you see, Percy?" Piper asks me, giving the other two a quick glare.

"It was the Doors" I say. I saw Thalia get out 4 drachmas from her pockets and give it to Nico, who had a small smirk.

My mom ruffles my hair, "You'll get through this, Percy. You're strong. You have survived everything that the gods have thrown to you. You can take this" she smiles.

The bell rings, signaling the end of school.

"How long was I out?" I say.

"About an hour or so" Thalia says, "I thought that the shock was far too strong-"

"No, it was bearable. Catches me by surprise, but bearable" I say.

Piper stretches, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'll get going. Leo said he wanted to show me something. Probably something he made at Workshop. Bye" she leaves.

Thalia cracks her neck and stretches, "You're right. Do you want me to drive you home, Sally?"

My mom smiles, "No thanks Thalia. I think I can do it myself"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Thalia would crash you into a tree or something" Nico smirks.

"It was one time, Nico! The dude asked for it!" she replies.

Mom laughs at the bickering and looks at me, "You can stay here as long as you like. You can go anywhere, but you have to be home for dinner"

I smile back "I will, Mom"

She pinches my cheek, like the way she does to me when I was young and I did something that made her happy, "You're a grown man now, Percy. You aren't the little boy who would go to me just to tie his shoelaces"

"I'm still 17, I'm not yet a legal adult" I smile.

"Yeah, but the demigod life usually ends at 14 or 16. You survived, you should be happy"

"I am"

She smiles at me and stands up, "I have to go now. Nico, Thalia and the others will obviously stay in the apartment and the guest rooms are still littered with trash"

"Yeah, and they would probably do more damage" I smile. She says goodbye and exits the clinic.

Thalia pulls me up, "Come on now, Kelp Head. Nico has a surprise for you"

"I do?" Nico asks. Thalia glares at him.

"Oh, yeah. I have" Nico says. He helps me up and we leave the clinic. We were met by the others, including the mortals.

"Percy!" the Stolls exclaim. Katie smiles, "You're okay!"

"What happened?" Agnes and Elaine asks.

"I had a trauma. It flashes suddenly without a warning" I say.

"Does it take that long for you to go sane again?" Mai asks

Anallise rolls her eyes, "He _is_ sane, Mai. He just had a trauma moment"

"Yeah, like a blackout" Nico says.

I turn to Rachel, "Thanks for calling my mom, Rach"

She shrugs, "Don't thank me, thank Thalia. She's the one who told me to call Sally"

I smile, and I can't spot Malcolm. "Where's Malcolm?" I ask.

The Stolls, Katie, Rachel, Nico and Thalia look at each other.

"He's probably outside" Connor says.

Elaine looks at her watch, "Oh heck, guys we need to go!" She pulls on Agnes, Mai, Anallise and Gabriel's arms.

"Where are you guys going?" Katie asks.

"We have to go somewhere. Important. Bye" Elaine smiles and pulls (read: drags) the other 4 along with her.

"Do we really have to?" Agnes whines.

"Yeah , we do" Elaine answer.

"But Elaaaaaaaiiiiiiineee!" Anallise cries.

"We don't wanna!" Gabriel pouts

"Oh, great. I'm the mature one now" Mai mutters.

Elaine looks back at the four people she is dragging. "We'll get ice cream after this"

The four of them pipes up, and Agnes started dragging Elaine now, "What are waiting for? Let's go!"

Anallise smiles and takes Elaine's bag from her. Agnes carries Elaine over his shoulder.

"Let go off me, you piece of shit!" Elaine complains, pounding on Agnes' back.

"No way, mediocre, middle-class, slut. We're going. NOW!" Agnes smiles.

When they were out of hearing range, Katie looks at me.

"Are the blackout getting scarier?" she asks.

I shook my head, "No, bet they are getting realistic"

Thalia sighs in annoyance, "Come on, let's go outside. Nico has a surprise for you"

"Yeah, the surprise" Katie smiles

"Hey, can we get ice cream after?" Travis says.

**:linebreak: **

"Do we really need to wait?" I complain.

We are standing on top of the stair way at the Goode High entrance.

"Yeah. We never said that your surprise is already here" Nico says.

"We only said that we have a surprise" Connor says.

I roll my eyes, "Where's Malcolm?"

"He's getting the surprise. He know where it is" Rachel smiles.

"Is it a thing?" I ask

"Not saying" they all answer.

After a few minutes, my ADHD is acting up. Luckily, other's ADHD are acting up too, except Rachel.

"Okay, how about you guys go walk for a moment. I'll stay here" Rachel says.

We all go, leaving Rachel.

"Stay where I can see you!" she says.

"Sure, _mom_" the Stolls smile.

**Piper's POV**

"And this lever erupts a shower of confetti" Leo smiles as he explain his creation to me.

"Leo, where are we heading?" I ask him.

He places his invention in his sling bag, "Somewhere. I have a surprise" he grins.

"A surprise?"

"Yep" he smiles, popping the "p"

I roll my eyes and continue walking. He lead me out to the side entrance and stops at the wall.

"You stay here. I'm going to get your surprise" he says and leaves me.

"Sure. Leave me here. Alone" I say, talking to air.

Few minutes alter, i hear Leo's footsteps behind me.

"Fina-"

"Don't peek!" he says. I stay in my position. I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Hey, Beauty Queen" A low voice whispers to my ear.

I turn and face Jason, his blue eyes sparkling and his mouth upturned into a smile, almost making his scar disappear.

"Surprise" he says.

"Jason!" I exclaim and connected his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer.

"Eugh, PDA" Leo grumbles, but he was smiling.

When we separated, Jason groans in annoyance. I smirk, "Not in campus, Sparky".

"Come on. You're supposed to enjoy your surprise" he pouts, his lower lip protruding more than his upper lip.

I kiss him again, but only quickly.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have any praetor job to do?" I ask him

"No, I don't have any _praetor job to do_. Besides, I go to school here now"

"What? Why? How?" I bombard him with questions.

"Do you not want me in this school?" he asks.

"No, I love it. I love that you're in Goode, but what about Camp Jupiter?"

"Yeah, Jase, what about Camp Jupiter?" Leo asks. Jason lets go of me and places his arms over my shoulder.

"Well, Reyna has observedthat I'm not_ in the moment_ during meetings and agendas. She thinks that it's the abrupt giving of the praetor position and the stress of it. Considering that the Roman are a more of a handful now than before." he explains.

"So, you were overwhelmed?" I ask. He nods.

"She thinks that school is a way to help you? She's gone _loco" _Leo says.

"No, she thinks that I should spend time with you guys, to, you know, relax. I'm staying at Camp Half-Blood, by the way" he smiles.

I was overwhelmed with bliss, "You are?" I smile.

Jason shrugs, "I want to see your reactions at the same time" he grins at Leo.

I smile, "Let's go find the others. They'd be happy to see you"

"Actually, Pipes," Leo says ",They already saw Jason. In the hallways. when you saw me"

I look at Jason, "You were with Leo?"

"Yeah, it kinda hurt that you didn't saw me" he pouts, teasingly.

"Oh shut up" I smile back.

Leo's tool belt suddenly rings the tune of "Livin' la Vida Loca" (don't ask). He takes out a thin, golden circular disk the size of a saucer. It was flawless and shiny.

"What's that?" I ask

"Remember when Annabeth told us that she once had a shield that can be used as a navigation device?"

We nod.

"Well, I managed to make on too, but for communication. I had this distributed around camp. The Aphrodite cabin's representative at that time didn't accept it because it might scratch her nail or something." he says.

I facepalm. Typical siblings...

"Do you have some now?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, but first, I have to answer this" he says and presses something on the disk.

"Hey, Malcolm!" Leo smiles.

"Hey, Leo" Malcolm's voice erupts from the disk, "I'm just telling you that we are almost there. Make sure you are with Percy. I want to have his reactions recorded"

Leo smiled, "What about the Stolls?"

"They won't give me a copy unless I pay them 30 drachmas or something. At least you give the copies for only 10 drachmas, and in High Definition"

"Why would you need a copy?" I ask.

"Oh, hey, Piper, Jason. Me and the other Athena campers decide to annoy Annabeth with a compilation of her and Percy's moments. Hopefully, she wouldn't kill us"

Leo laughs.

"Sure. Bye Malcolm" Leo waves his hand on the disk, and the call ended.

Leo places the disk back in his tool belt and looks at us,"I'll give both of your disks at camp, but now, we have to find Percy"

**Percy's POV**

"Come on, Percy. Just one date" Marina, a cheerleader, flirts with me. Her other friends, Isabel and Nicole, giggle.

"No, Marina. I told you, I have a girlfriend"

"Oh please. I know you are saying that to play hard-to-get" she traces my chest with her painted fingernail

"I have a real girlfriend. And I dated her because I love her" I swipe away her hand.

Marina rolls her blue eyes, "You don't love her. She probably dated you because of your looks"

"Oh, and don't tell me you are going to date him because of his brains" Piper says behind me.

I look back and I see Piper, Leo and Jason glaring at her.

"Don't tell me this is her? Garbage girl?" Isabel says.

"No, she is not. She has a name though" I reply.

Piper's eyebrow rises, "Wow, Isabel. I'm surprised you're here"

Isabel looks at Piper, "Do I know you, bitch?"

Piper laughs, "Don't tell me you forgot the certain kleptomaniac who you kept on teasing at Wilderness school. You know, the half-Cherokee?"

Isabel's eyes widen, "Piper? Wow, I'm surprised. I never thought you'd have friends. What did you do? Steal them?"

"No Isabel, I earned them. Now," Piper turns to Marina, "leave my friend alone"

Marina huffs and her eyes laid at Jason, "You want Percy? Get him. I have someone else in mind now" she smiles.

She turns and walks away, swaying her hips. Isabel glares at me and follows. Nicole gives a flying kiss to both Percy and Jason and follow the two.

"Thanks Pipes" I say.

She smiles, "No problem. I knew one of them before. In the Wilderness school"

Leo's eyes widen, "Wait, did you just say that _that girl_ was Isabel. The 'bow down before me losers' Isabel?"

"Yeah" Piper says.

Jason clears his throat, "Not meaning to interrupt your moment of nostalgia, but we need to go"

I smile, "Oh yeah. Hey, do you guys know about the surprise the others are planning for me?"

Leo and Piper shook their head. Jason just shrugged.

"Okay, so let's get going" I say.

"Percy's here!" Thalia says.

Nico goes over and slaps me.

"What was that for?" I say

"I just felt like it" Nico says and sits on the steps.

Leo's tool belt suddenly rings. "-skin's the color of mocha, Ho-", it sings.

He takes out a golden disk and whispers to it. He then looks at Thalia and nods.

Right then, a grey convertible drives in the parking lot. Malcolm is in the driver's seat. He keeps on looking at the passenger seat.

"Nice ride, nerd" Slate teases at him. He and some of the jocks were in the parking lot. Malcolm rolls his eyes.

He steps out from the convertible and opens the door to the passenger seat. He stops for a moment before picking up a laptop bag.

"What's that, Mal?" I ask him.

He smiles, "Oh, nothing"

Just when I was about to question, hands cover my eyes. I didn't see any palms going near my eyes.

"Guys, I can't see" I say. The others laugh.

"Are you sure Percy?" Rachel says.

"Yes! gu-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain" a voice says behind me. I turn around and reach for a cap. when I found it, I ripped it off to see Annabeth, smiling at me.

"Annabeth!" I exclaim, and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. The Stolls and Leo wolf-whistle.

I separate and take her head in my hands, "H-how...wh-why? uh?" I stutter. I'm pretty sure my face is slack.

"That was _such_ an intelligent response, Percy" Thalia teases.

I glare at her, and return my attention to Annabeth.

"Can't I just visit my boyfriend?" she had her 'dumb blonde' smile on.

"No you can't because you are not that kind of girl. Now, why are you exactly here?" I smile at her.

"I heard what had happened" she whispers.

"Oh..."

"But, let's forget about that." she smiles. "Let's go out, people. Maybe pizza" she says to the others.

"Wait, what are we going to use as transportation?" Katie asks.

"I'm pretty sure the car can't fit 12 people" Malcolm says, pointing at the convertible.

"That is where I come in" Rachel says and takes out her phone.

"Hello...yes, this is...cars...about 2, enough for 10...Rachel Dare...thank you" she says and turns off her phone.

"We'll have about two SUV's coming here in about 20 minutes" she says.

"Great, so we'll meet back here in 20 minutes later. I'm going to explore, maybe recruit for the Hunters" Thalia says and walks away.

"I'm going to the workshop and borrow materials" Leo says.

"I'll be in the Gardening club if you need me" Katie says.

"We'll be...doing stuff" the twins say and left.

"I'll be in the library" Malcolm says, "Here's your laptop, Annabeth". He gives the laptop bag to Annabeth.

"I'm going with Malcolm. The library is the best place for sleep" Nico says.

"I don't know about you two, but Jason and I have a lot of catching up to do" Piper says

"Are you sure you aren't just going to make out in an empty classroom or something?" I smile as they walk away.

Annabeth turns to me, "So, what are we going to do?"

**Jason's POV **

"Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"How long would you be staying in Camp Half-Blood?"

I look at Piper. We were sitting under the shade of a tree behind the school. Her kaleidoscope eyes were brown this time.

"I don't know. Maybe until the end of the school year?" I answer.

She exhales and leans in to my chest. I hug her closely and kiss the top of her head.

"You're having problems" I say.

"No, I don't" she says.

"No, you have. You aren't this silent unless something is bugging you" I say.

"You know me too well" she smiles.

She takes a deep breathe. "There's this jock, Slate. He keeps on flirting with me. In-between periods, even during classes. There was this one time..."

I look at her. She looked like she wants to hide under a rock.

"It was after Homeroom. I volunteered to get the other's notebooks so that they could get seats. When I arrived, he was already leaning on my locker. I ignored him but he kept on flirting with me" she continues.

"Did you respond?" I ask.

"No. Let's say that he misinterpreted it as stealing and that he 'likes bad girls' and whatnot. When I turned around to retry in opening the Stoll's locker, he pushed me against the lockers-"

I caught my breath.

"What did he do to you" I say darkly

"Let's say he almost tried to kiss me..."

"Almost?"

"Connor and Travis arrived"

I exhale. My gratitude towards the twins grew, although I still haven't forgiven them for painting all of my shirts to pink.

"What did they do, exactly?"

"Don't get angry at them" she says.

"Why would I be angry at them?"

"Travis' plan was to let Connor act like my boyfriend"

"What?!"

"I told you! Don't kill them!"

"I'm not killing them now!" I say.

"But you are planning to"

I sigh, "maybe. Continue"

Piper rolls her eyes, "Well, yeah. Slate left after that. He didn't even know my name, he tried to kiss me"

"That jerk..." I say.

Piper leans in and kisses me, making me go all fuzzy.

Hey, I'm not used to being in a relationship. Piper's my first girlfriend, okay?

She breaks apart, "I agree, he is a jerk"

I smile. I look at my watch.

"Oh gods, Piper. He need to go now" I say, pulling her up

**A/N: Yeah. I suck at love scenes. So, here's Percabeth and Jasper!**

**If you have suggestions, review it. **

**Once again, the characters, except the OC's, belong to Uncle Rick. the plot is mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! It's an update!**

***ducks to avoid a Celestial Bronze dagger***

**Okay, okay. I know you guys are wanting Percabeth. I suck at making love scenes, though. So, pleases bear with me *ducks again to avoid an Imperial Gold sword***

**DROP DOWN YOUR WEAPONS! GEEZ.**

**TheWall1706: Your wish for Percabeth shall arrive, I think.**

**allen r: You're right. I owe you guys more Percabeth. I mean, 6 chapters have already passed!**

**froz3nt3rs: Jason ****_might_**** kill Connor. Or maybe not. I agree with you, people spelling ****_Connor_**** as ****_Conner_**** annoys me as well.**

**To the story!**

**Percy's POV **

"Percy!" Annabeth says.

I _accidentally _spilled my water bottle on Annabeth's new shirt, making her furious.

"Out of all the time you could have been clumsy with the water, you chose the time to pour it on my brand-new shirt" she says, shaking head head.

"Hey, I'm son of Poseidon. I can take care of this" I say. I hover my hand over the water stain and _Boom_ it's gone.

I smile while Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Just be thankful that your a cute son of Poseidon, or else I would have judo flipped you. Again"

I slightly wince at the memory. "No need to remind me. I didn't think my spare brain cells would survive"

Annabeth laughs. A calming and contagious sound that makes me grin.

"So, care to explain?" she says.

I wrap my arm over her shoulder, making her wrap her arms on my waist. "What do I need to explain? If it is about this _Death cab to cutie_ shirt, I do have an explanation-"

Annabeth laughs, "No, not that, I meant what you had seen during your blackout. Although I'd like to know why you are wearing this too. I never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd be wearing a rock shirt"

I shrug, "Travis spilled his chocolate milk-"

"Chocolate milk?"

"Yeah, unbelievable. Chocolate milk is his substitute to coffee. You don't want to see the effects of Travis and Connor when they drink coffee. Especially Travis"

"What about decaf?"

"Same effect, only without the waving of the arms and the occasional shout" I smile at the memory.

"Oh, continue with your explanation about this shirt" she tugs on the sleeve.

"So, Travis spilled chocolate milk on our shirts during PE. I didn't bring any extra t-shirt today so I asked Thalia if she still has some of my shirts-"

"Why does she have some your shirts?" Annabeth asks.

"Are you jealous?" I grin.

"No, just curious. I _am_ my mother's daughter." she smiles back. Why did she have to answer logically? Why?

I roll my eyes, "The reason why Thalia has some of my shirts is because she 'borrows'"- I made air quotes -" them whenever she visits. She has a habit of not washing her shirts and ends up borrowing mine."

Annabeth laughs, "Typical Thalia"

"Yeah. So, as I was saying, I asked her if she has any. She thought for a moment and stuck her hand in her locker, which was very messy during the first day. She takes out this shirt, the one she had borrowed 5 months ago." I say, gesturing at the _Death cab for cutie _shirt.

"So you do own this shirt!" Annabeth exclaims.

"Yeah, but only because Nico dared me to dress punk/goth/whatever for a day. Believe me, Mom became horrified for one second, but when she saw Nico laughing behind me, she ended up in hysterics. Nico also ended up in the floor laughing. Do you know how hard it is to remove eyeliner? It's really hard!" I say.

Annabeth laughs, "That's the reason why I don't wear make up, Seaweed Brain. Next time, think before you act"

I pout, doing my impression of a baby seal (as what Piper had told me when I also did this face to her, she gave up right away and gave me her ice cream. Point to Percy).

Annabeth glared at me, and I pouted harder (if it was possible). Annabeth continued glaring but her lip was twitching. Then, she sighed and wrapped her arms on my neck.

"You are _so_ annoying, Percy. You know that?" she says.

"Yeah, I know. I love annoying the Hades out of you. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up together, and it's so cute" I smile, placing my hands at her hips.

"Why have I heard that before?" she smirks.

"I don't know. It sounds right"

"Just be lucky that you're cute" Annabeth smiles.

"If I'm cute then you are adorable" I say, and leaned in to kiss her.

Just when I could feel her soft lips, there was a _whish_ under my feet that distracted me. Annabeth pulls away and looks down.

She shrugs and looks back at me, "You still want to kiss?" she grins.

I leaned in and kissed her. Even after all these months, I still have butterflies in my stomach.

And then, there was a _snap_.

The next thing I know, I am trapped in a net. The net was dangling from the tree in the school yard. The net was woven perfectly, especially made for monsters and demigods.

Annabeth looked around in the net and pulled out her dagger. She tried slicing it, but it only made scratches. I pulled out Riptide and slashed also, but scratches are only made.

"Oh gods..." I say.

Annabeth was silent, probably thinking. Suddenly her eyes widen in realization and she opens her mouth.

"Stolls!" she says.

The brothers show up in front of us. Travis had a huge grin on his face, while Connor looked ready to run away and escape Annabeth's wrath. Connor's choice seems good.

"Hello Annabeth. Percy" Travis nods at us.

"Hey Travis" I say.

"Let us down, Travis" Annabeth grits her teeth.

"Pay me" he grins

"I'll tell Katie-no wait, _the whole school_- about the incident with a daughter of Aphrodite and a broccoli" she smirks

Travis eyes widen, "You wouldn't dare...". He tries to keep a straight face as Conner rolls on the floor, laughing "I love blackmail"

"Oh, I would dare" Annabeth says.

"I'll let you guys go, if you buy us ice cream" Travis smiles.

"We're going out for pizza! Why would you want ice cream?" I ask

Connor, who has regained consciousness after the hysterical laughter, says, "We need the calcium for our bones"

"Ice cream has calcium?" I ask

"Ice cream is frozen milk, Seaweed Brain. Milk is a good source of calcium" Annabeth explains.

"So, are we going to get ice cream or not?" Connor asks.

"Yeah! We'll get ice cream!" Annabeth gives in. I saw her smirk.

Connor goes to the other side of the tree and moves something. The net drops and we land on our _podex_, hard.

"Well, that hurt" I mumble.

I stand up and help Annabeth up too. Travis looks at his watch.

"Oh man. the SUV's are probably here! Let's go!" he says and pulls Connor with him as they ran towards the entrance.

"Do you wish to be escorted towards the stairway entrance, _my lady_?" I ask Annabeth, holding out my arm

She places her hand at the crook of my arm ,"Absolutely, _my lord_" she smiles, ignoring the jealous glares from girls.

**Nico's POV**

To tell whoever you are the truth, I have my fair share of bad memories

I thought the cool AC of the library and the smell of paper will calm me down a bit and give me a peaceful 15 minute nap.

But the Fates love playing games with me.

There I was, a year ago, a boy who stumbles in Tartarus. I then saw things that weren't supposed to be seen for a child my age, but I was different. I am supposed to know things that normal people don't. I'm a demigod.

_A monster spots me. He grins and holds up his bloody axes, "Well, well. An unlucky demigod. Here to sacrifice yourself for the Earth Mother, are ya?"_

_I turn around and run. I bump into a hairy leg: another monster. I take out my sword and slashed at it._

_It winced slightly before picking me up. I search for a shadow on his large body, and then I found one in the most disgusting place ever: the armpits. I swear those 'pits are scarier than the Pits of Tartarus._

_I struggle, only to fall back to the burning floor (apparently, they were fire-proof), breaking a few bones. I cry out in pain as the monsters laugh. Everything was blurry. I can see spots dancing around my eyes_

_"I have enough mild entertainment now. Let's torture him now!" one says._

_That snapped me back into reality, and I saw a shadow. I'm lying on a shadow. Stupid._

_I push myself downwards and find myself at an alley as the rain drizzles away. I take out an ambrosia square and began nibbling it. It tasted like cheeseburgers and strawberries. The burning pain diminished. Since this is the only piece I have left, I have decided not to eat it all and do what mortals do when they are injured: rest_

_I sit down and lean on a wall. Just when I was about to go to sleep, a voice stops me "Well, well. A runaway, I guess"_

_I turn to see a man looking down at me, a butterfly knife in hand. He was drenched from the rain._

_He picks my small figure up. "You got money, kid?"_

_I spat at his face, which was a good idea at the moment. But my head was throbbing and everything was doing somersaults. I'm surprised my spit hit his face_

_He wipes it off and glares at me, then he plunges the butterfly knife at my left arm, just above the elbow. I grit my teeth and kicked him where it hurts._

_He lets go of me, dropping me on the left arm, and I scurry down the pavement, slipping in the wet cement. I found myself at Sally's apartment, weird. I didn't bother knocking. I just barged in and shouted, "Sally!"_

_Paul was the first to see me. He had a baseball bat in his hands and looked ready to hit somebody. But when he saw me, he carried me to the couch and exclaimed, "Oh my...SALLY! It's Nico!"_

_Aunt Sally walks out from the room, her eyes widening when she saw me. Then I black out._

"Nico!" Malcolm says. Wait, Malcolm?

I open my eyes and find myself in the library. I roll up my left sleeve to see only a scar, not a bloody wound. I'm not wet from the rain and my bones aren't broken, for now.

"What?" I ask him

"Do you think it's time for us to go back with the others?" he says

"Yeah. Sure"

We stand up and leave the library.

Through the corridors, Malcolm speaks up, "How are your share of blackouts?"

I glare at him, "How did you know?"

"You mutter things in your sleep and I place them together to see that you were having a nightmare about your accidental encounter in Tartarus"

"What were the words I had muttered?"

"Um, I think it were: No, fire, monsters, shadows, pits, Tartarus, entertainment, torture, alleyway, ambrosia, rain, mortal, knife, left arm, bloody, pavement, Sally, apartment, Paul, and another No"

"You have a great memory" I comment.

"I pride myself in it" he grins.

"Hey look! It's the nerd and the emo!" A voice says. _Slate. _

I turn around to see him walking towards me. I could feel Malcolm getting pissed off by the second.

Slate was surrounded by the other football team. They all had a bunch of cheerleaders with them. His neck had a nasty hand mark. I think I'll thank the person who had done it to him.

"So, I heard that you and that pretty girl were friends. What was here name again? Pippy? Princess?" he says

"Piper" I spat out.

"Yeah, so she's pretty hot. I heard that she's going out with this guy"

"You mean the _handsome_ blonde with _blue _eyes. Yeah, he's her boyfriend who could kick your butt" I say

He laughs, "I want you guys to know that she's cheating"

"Cheating? Piper doesn't cheat!" Malcolm exclaims.

Malcolm's right. Piper may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but she's serious about Jason. She's not like the other children of Aphrodite, who dates then breaks hearts.

"You know, the kid with the twin. Chris? Carson?" he says.

"Connor?!" Malcolm and I exclaim.

Okay, Connor was our last guess. I mean, Connor does think Piper is beautiful, but it's because he thinks every girl is beautiful, as long as that thought gets him a girlfriend.

I look at Malcolm, who also looks at me. He had a look of uncertainty, which I would never have thought a child of Athena to have.

"Yeah him. But I-" Slate continues

He was cut off when Malcolm threw a punch on his face, breaking his nose. Slate fell down on the floor. The jocks look at his fallen body in surprise.

"Don't you dare spread false news against our friends! I'll make sure the next time you do, I'll break more than your nose!" Malcolm says. He walks away, towards the exit.

I look at Slate, who was pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks up to me and growls, "What do you want, punk?"

I kick him where it hurts, "I'm not a punk. I'm your worst nightmare" I say and walk away.

* * *

**Piper's POV **

I laugh, also blush, as Jason repeatedly kiss my cheek.

"Come on, Piper" he pouts, "Just one day"

"No, Jase. Plus, bribery isn't your thing, it's mine" I smile, leaning on the stair railings of the school entrance. Rachel was sitting on the railings next to me.

"Come on!"

"No"

"But-"

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you be silent?"

"..."

Hey, the charmspeak worked, whoop-de-doo.

Leo rolls his eyes, "What are you guys talking about anyways?"

"Oh you know, things" I reply

"They are talking about when and where their next make-out session would be" Connor laughs. I stick my tongue out to him.

"Dude, don't give me mental images about my little brother and his girlfriend 'in the moment'. It cannot be unseen!" Thalia smacks him on the head.

Leo sighs, "Let me guess, Jason wants you in a dress?"

"How'd you know?" he asks Leo

"Dude! That is what everybody wants!" Leo exclaims. The others nod in agreement.

"See, they also want too!" Jason says to me.

I roll my eyes, "No, Jason. I will never wear a dress. I doubt that I'll find a dress suitable for me"

"What about when Aphrodite claimed you?" Katie says

"That was different. It was a Greek-themed dress, which is basically in our heritage." I say. "Plus, I don't think the dress for me is already made. And if it is, it's in another continent"

"But your Dad is Tr-" Leo says but I glare at him.

We were in the schoolyard, surrounded my numerous students, including the stuck-up bitches (who were right next to us, gossiping under the steps). If they'll find out...gods forbid

Thalia snickers next to me, "You know, if I had that kind of leverage. I'd use it to make those bitches over there-", she points down at Marina, Isabel, Nicole and the girl from Mythology, Jessica, "-fume up and get all angry. I'd then wear expensive clothes and rub it in their faces"

"Too bad you don't have that kind of leverage, Thals" Jason laughs

"You're right, lil' bro. Plus, I hate wearing expensive things. It'll end up ripped and scratched by a monster, anyway" she smiles.

"Does it bother you that your little brother is now older and taller than you?" Rachel asks

Thalia shooks her head, "Nah, I'm okay. It's bound to happen anyway. Boys tend to be taller than girls"

"But Jason's turning 17 while you are forever 15"

"Still doesn't bother me. Plus, I'm supposed to be 20 years old now." Thalia grins

"A 20 year-old in a 15 year-old body" Rachel mutters

"You should've met Daedalus. He had 5 bodies. Awesome right?" Thalia smiles at us.

"Nope. Weird" I say.

Percy and Annabeth appear, laughing together. Some girls glare jealously at Annabeth while a few boys checked Annabeth out.

They go and sit at the steps, right next to my feet.

"I wish I'd find a guy that'll look at me like the way Percy looks at Annabeth" Rachel says. Percy sticks his tongue out at her while Annabeth playfully smacks him.

"What look? The '_I-have-no-idea-what-is-going-on.-Please-explain-to -me-in-basic-english-please' _look?" Annabeth laughs.

"Hey! I do not have that look!" Percy exclaims

"Yeah you do. During random moments where in a monster suddenly attacks" Thalia smiles.

"Too bad, Rach. You're the Oracle. You are an eternal maiden, like Thalia, but without the immortality" Travis laughs. Katie smacks him.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I know I'm the Oracle, but can't I at least find someone who looks at me like that? The '_I-love-you-very-much_' look, not the other one Annabeth said"

"Aww, that's sweet" I coo. Jason looks at me weirdly.

"Piper, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" It takes me a moment to realize what I just said. "Oh gods"

I turn to Jason, "Give me a shock whenever I do it again". He nods.

Suddenly, 2 black SUV's park in front of the school. One black and one red.

Jessica, a red-head with a nose job smiles smugly at her friends.

"Sorry girls, my rides are here" she says and struts over to one of the driver who got off from the cars.

"Ms. Dare?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at Jessica.

Jessica scoffs, "What do you mean 'Ms. Dare'? I'm Jessica Gold, your boss' daughter"

An older driver, the one who was driving the red one, goes up to her. "Sorry ma'am, but these cars are for Ms. Dare"

"Who the hell is Ms. Dare?" Jessica exclaims, pissed off.

"I guess it's showtime" Rachel mutters to us, who laughs. She slides down from the stair railings and walk over at them.

Jessica sees her and gives her a head-to-toe inspection. She places one of her manicured hands onto her thin waist, "What do you want?"

Rachel smiles a forced smile then turns at the drivers. The older one grins, "Rache- I mean, _Ms. Dare_. Here are the cars. I hope we aren't too late"

"Don't worry, Raf. You're just in time, thank you" she smiles.

Jessica looks shocked, then angry. "Who do you think you are?" she asks Rachel.

"I'm Rachel" Rachel answers. Some of us laugh silently at Rachel's cool expression.

"Yeah, but what are you doing stealing _my _cars"

"Your cars? You already have a driving license? Good for you" Rachel says in an innocent way. But we know she is nowhere near innocent. She nailed the Titan Lord in the eye with a hairbrush, for Zeus' sake"

"No, these are supposed to be my cars. My daddy fetches me after school" she says

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry. Do you want a cookie?" Rachel says. We practically ROFL-ed.

Jessica huffs then returns to her "friends", who were saying things like, "I'm so sorry", "Don't mind that bitch" and my favorite (sarcasm), "She's a slut"

Rachel rolls her eyes and opens the door, "Get in, everybody"

I start to go there but then I felt like I forgot something.

"Jason, I have to back to my locker. I think I forgot something" I say

"I'll go with you" he offers

"No need. I'll be quick. Reserve me a seat. You know how it is with the Stolls" I smile and enter the school.

**:linebreak: **

I search for Katoptris in my locker. I know it's irresponsible of me, but Mai keeps on wondering what it was and I needed to hide it.

"Aha! There you are!" I say and hold up Katoptris' handle. I hook it on my belt and cover it with my shirt.

"Hey there babe" a voice behind me says. I ignore it and slam the locker door close.

Slate's hand wrap around my waist, preventing me to walk away. He turns me around so I was face to face with him. He had a bunch of friends behind him, including a few cheerleaders. I wonder if Elaine would have been in that group if it weren't for Agnes...

"Look, I'm sorry. I never meant it for you to have another boyfriend. So how about you dump him and go to me..." he leans in.

"No way! Why would I dump my boyfriend for a guy like you" I spat out.

"Considering that you have already dumped your first boyfriend with that blonde guy, I guess that you would also dump him for me."

First boyfriend? Blonde guy? Oh gods, the Stolls' plan!

"You must've been mistaken. I-"

Slate cuts me off when he crashed his lips into mine. I pound on his chest, pretty sure that I have left a bruise, but he kissed harder. I close my lips the whole time. I tried pushing him off, but his body mass was too much. I decided to go violent and wraps my hands around his neck, choking him.

He pulls away, but I never let go of his thick neck. I squeezed tighter.

"You. Are. In Big. Trouble" I say and let go off him, my hand leaving a mark on his neck. He gasps for air. I turn around and ran out the school.

"Piper?" Nico says.

I turn to see him and Malcolm walking towards me.

"Oh hey guys" I say.

**Annabeth's POV **

"I guess Annabeth and Percy would be taking the convertible" Katie says.

"Wait, you trust these guys into driving a car alone? What if they take a detour?" Travis says

"If you know what I mean" Connor says. Katie smacks the head of the brothers.

Piper, Nico and Malcolm walks out from the school entrance.

Piper immediately went to Jason and hugged him, burying her face on his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asks, rubbing her back. Piper shooks her head.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" he asks

"Later. I promise" she says, and lets go, but still has one of her arms around Jason's waist.

"What did you get?" Percy asks. Piper shows to us Katoptris, "Left it at my locker" she says.

"So, what is the problem here?" Nico says.

Leo sticks his head out from the black SUV, "We don't trust Percy and Annabeth in a car alone"

"Why?" Malcolm asks

"They might take a _detour_" Leo wiggles his eyebrows.

Nico laughs, "I'll go with them"

"What?" I exclaim.

"SO YOU DO ADMIT YOU'D TAKE A DETOUR!" Connor exclaims.

"No, that's not it. You know how he is with cars. He'd puke!" Percy says, "and ruin the paint job"

"Another reason why I should be in an open convertible and not in a tight, closed SUV" Nico smiles. Percy rolls his eyes.

Leo, Rachel, the Stolls, and Katie rode the black SUV, Rachel sitting in front. Katie had to share the car with the Stolls (in Katie's disgust) to keep them in check.

Jason, Piper, Malcolm and Thalia sits in the red SUV. Thalia rejected our offer of riding the convertible because "Death Breath might puke on me" and that she "Have to keep an eye out on my brother".

As I buckle up my seat belt, a jock goes up to me. "Hey babe. Want to ditch this guy and have some real fun?"

Nico goes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, but your big ego might choke her, and I don't want that to happen." he says

The jock turns around, "What do you want, kid?"

"I want you to dance Swan Lake in a pink, frilly tutu with rottweilers biting your ass and you singing 'Twinkle little star' while being videoed by the whole school" Nico answers blankly.

The jock raises his fist but Nico stepped to the left to avoid the punch. The jock falls to the ground, his face hitting mud.

Nico sits at the backseat, "Drive, Percy, before he realizes it was dog shit he fell on" he says, a smirk on his lips.

Percy and I roared in laughter as Percy drives out the parking lot. The red SUV follows us, then the black one.

I saw, through the rearview mirror, Thalia rolling down the window and give Jessica, Marina, Isabel and Nicole "the finger"

"See ya later, bitches!" she says as we exit school property.

* * *

"I thought we were going to an ice cream parlor" Nico pouts.

"Sorry man, but we did say we are going to have pizza" Percy says.

"What are you guys complaining about? Come on! Let's eat!" Thalia says and drapes her arms over their shoulders and walk inside, Percy pulls me close to him

**After ordering... **

"This pizza's amazing" Piper says

"A agee ig oo" Travis says, his mouth full of pizzas.

"Travis! Gross!" Katie exclaims, scooting away from him a bit

"A no oo av I Ai-ee" Travis says. Katie rolls his eyes.

"Translation please!" Malcolm grins, biting his piece of pizza

"The first thing Travis said was, 'I agree with you'. The next one was ' I know you love me , Katie' "Connor smiles.

I take another bite from the pizza, letting the hot cheese warm my mouth. We had to order 3 pizzas to satiate everybody. One was ham and cheese, the other had garlic and mushrooms, and the other was Hawaiian; olives, pineapples, green pepper, ground beef, onion and etc. All three pizzas had a thick layer of melt-in-your-mouth cheese.

Percy immediately took a piece from the Ham and Cheese, Jason, Rachel and Malcolm also. Piper and Katie takes a piece from the Garlic and Mushrooms (Piper's vegetarian, and we ordered that pizza because it only had cheese, garlic, parsley and mushrooms. No meat). The Stolls and Leo decided to be unique and ate one slice of each pizza at once. I got the Hawaiian, along with Thalia and Nico.

"So...where would you guys be staying? Knowing that Camp is far away." Percy asks

"With you, of course" I say

"I'm staying at one of your guestrooms" Nico says

"Me too" Thalia answers.

"I have my own place" Rachel says, biting her pizza.

Piper, Leo, Malcolm, Katie,Jason and the Stoll's face were blank.

"We, uh, don't know" Leo says.

"Chiron never told us" Malcolm says.

"How about you guys stay at Percy's?" Thalia offers.

"What about Rachel's?" Nico says

Rachel shooks her head, "Can't. No more space. Mom has a group of foreign exchange students from different kinds of countries staying over"

I thought about it for a moment, "So you'll have 10 demigods at your place?" I ask Percy

"Mom'll be okay. Paul is already used to it." he replies

"Isn't your apartment small?" Thalia says

"Renovated it. Mom had it expanded so my bedroom is a bit bigger now. They also added guestrooms because of these kinds of situations" he smiles.

"So, that's final! We'd all be staying at Percy's. Except Rachel of course" Leo says

Rachel smiles, "Don't have that much fun without me"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *drumroll***

**It's a update, surprise! *throws confetti* This is about 2000+ words. I'll make the next one longer, if possible.**

**Yeah, I'm lame. No need to rub salt in the wound **

**Oh and uh, this story is rated T for a reason. If you don't understand, read on. You'll get why later.**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Mom! I'm home!" I say as I open the apartment door

"Percy! Your back, and earlier as I had expected. I'm in the kitchen" Mom says. I could smell a batch of cookies being made.

I turn to the 10 demigods behind me, "Come in guys"

Annabeth goes and enters the kitchen. Some plop down on the couch while other just stood there.

"No stealing" I glare at the Stoll brothers. who were looking around with a glint in their eyes that they have whenever they are planning to steal something.

"Why would we do such a thing, Percy?" Travis says, grinning mischievously.

"It's in your nature" Katie answers.

"Love you too"

"Too bad I don't"

"Ouch, Katie. That hurts"

"Good"

Jason chuckles at the quarrel. "So, this is your house"

I smile, running over to turn down my baby pictures, "Yeah. This is my sanctuary"

"It's a miracle it's still in one piece. You know, with Percy living in it" Thalia smiles, "Even Camp Half-Blood is wrecked, and you only stay there for months"

I stick out my tongue at her, then my mom exits the kitchen and hugs me. "You're quite early" she says. I hug back.

She releases and turns to the others, who were a bit uncomfortable.

"So, you guys needed a place to crash?" Mom smiles

"Yes" Leo grins

"Remember Leo, Travis and Connor, _Crash _is only an expression" Malcolm says, glaring at the said people.

My mom laughs, "Follow me" and heads towards the hallway where the guestrooms were. They follow Mom into the hallways.

"Now, this would be Thalia's room..." Mom's voice fades.

I walk in the kitchen, trying to get some cookies. When I walked in, Annabeth was there, cleaning the counter.

"Cookies?" I ask. She turns to me and smiles, "No cookies for you. You'll have cavities"

"I defeated Kronos and Gaea's army. I'm not scared of cavities" I say

"Yeah, right. I'm sure that is what you'll be saying at the dentist"

"I am sure! I'll brush my teeth after"

"Percy, you know that I know that you usually forget to brush your teeth whenever you'll have a snack after dinner"

I walk over her and wrap my hands around her waist, "You know me too well" I whisper.

She raises her eyebrow, "Well enough to make me your worst enemy" she smiles

"But you're not my enemy. You're my girlfriend. And I intend in staying it that way"

"So, I'm going to be your girlfriend forever?"

"Uh..." _Great. Look what you have yourself into, Perseus. The only way of escaping this is telling her that you have an intention of marrying her, and that'll be WAY awkward. Especially that both of you aren't even legal adults yet._

Annabeth laughs, "I'm kidding, Seaweed Brain. You should have seen your face."

"You're mean" I pout.

"No, I'm just teasing. _You're _immature"

"Nope, I love you"

"Cheesy, but I like it" she grins. I kiss her, her warm lips cooling mine.

She wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me with more passion. I pull her up the counter and she wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

Her hand runs through my hair and I grip her hips tightly. Gods, I think I'm about to explode.

No, Percy. Don't you dare lose yourself now. You can't pay for the expenses of fixing the pipes of the whole building.

"Where are the coo- OH MY GODS!" Thalia exclaims

We pull apart and look at our favorite Hunter, who was practically paralyzed. Her eyes were wide and she had a horrific expression on her face.

Of course she has, she saw two of her bestfriends making out in the kitchen. That'll be weird, especially since she'll be an eternal maiden.

"Hey Thalia" Annabeth blushes, fixing her hair. I fix mine also.

Thalia replied with a nod, but she still had the same expression on her face. She takes a deep breath and points at us.

"I'm going to forget I saw you two in the kitchen. I'm even going to forget deciding to go near the kitchen. Bye" she walks away, grumbling about she cannot unsee what we were done and it will scar her for the rest of her immortal life.

Annabeth plops down from the counter and fixes her clothes, "Well, at least it wasn't Aunt Sally" she says

My mind went racing at the thought of Mom catching me and Annabeth making out. "Oh Gods. You're right. I don't think I'll survive _The Talk_"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Come on, Seaweed Brain, before any more of your guests see us kissing again"

**Thalia's POV **

Oh. my. gods.

I am now scarred.

I just saw my best friend and cousin making out.

Annabeth was on the counter, her shirt had ridden up.

Percy's shirt had ridden up also. His hair tangles with Annabeth's fingers.

They were eating each other's face off. Gross.

I'm glad that Nico wasn't there, or else I would have been bombarded with sensitive questions. Like, "Where do babies come from?" and "How do women get pregnant" and "What happens in sex?"

Oh gods! I couldn't imagine!

You see, Nico has a knack of getting _deep into the scene._

One time, he had accidentally shadow-traveled into a SexEd class and they were having a slideshow about the_ parts_. Yes, that guy knows when to barge in at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Since his tiny brain didn't understand anything, he went to the only girl who was available and sure that she won't kill him: me.

So, the whole day, he was asking: "What are ovaries?" _Hated that one. Didn't answer him._

"What is a sperm?" _That's a thing that I wouldn't dare go inside me. _

"Explain the menstrual cycle?" _No way, DeathBoy! Too complicated, even for me._

"What happens in the womb?" _Don't know, dude. I forgot my experience in that place, _

and my favorite:"What is a vagina?" _I was ready to bury myself in snow and freeze myself to death, but I vetoed the idea because Nico would still see me in the afterlife. *groans in defeat* _

When I took a turn, I bump into Piper.

"Oof" she says, falling to the ground. She quickly stands up.

"Sorry Pipes" I say, brushing of my jeans.

"It's okay. I was just looking for Annabeth"

"Uh, she's kinda busy now..."

Piper gives me a puzzled look, then smirks, "You walked in during one of Annabeth and Percy's make out sessions, haven't you?". I nod.

"No wonder you were pale! You and Jason have the same reaction" Piper laughs.

"He walked in one of their make out sessions? When? How? Why?" I ask, getting in the details. Hey, this could be great blackmail material.

"Well, let's see. It was the day when we had returned to camp, after the great Prophecy. Percy had borrowed one of Jason shirts and Jason wanted it back. Jason isn't much of a door knocker, so he barged inside. The door wasn't locked either. When he walked in, Percy and Annabeth were on Percy's bed, half-naked." Piper laughs

"And he told you this?" I ask

"Nope. I was there. Jason wanted company and Leo wasn't around. Frank and Hazel were given a tour by Nico and well, our favorite couple were busy. Plus, we talked about...things."

I laugh, "Oh, _things_, eh. What was his expression when he saw the two making out?"

"I think it was, 'OH MY GODS!' and his body had sparked a bit. I think he was paralyzed for a moment" Piper smile. She even deepened her voice to make it sound like Jason's.

"Well, at least we need no more proof that Jason and I are siblings" I grin

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asks. I turn around to see him walking towards us.

"Oh nothing, just your reaction when you walked in on the make out session of Camp Half-Blood's dynamic couple" I laugh.

Jason's eyes widen, and he turn to Piper, "You promised not to tell anyone"

"Oopsie."she smiles, "but Thalia also walked in on their make-out session earlier today, so I think it's okay to share it to her. Besides, she is your sister"

"Yeah, bro" I smile at Jason, "I know the traumatizing moment you have seen. No need to be embarrassed"

Jason rolls his eyes, "Well, if you say so. But Piper's reaction was funnier. She went full-on 'daughter of Aphrodite' mode. She was squealing and jumping up and down, clapping her hands. She was saying something like, 'Oh my gods! It's so adorable! I wish I had a camera, or a camcorder! Too bad my siblings weren't here to see this.'" he raises the pitch of his voice to impersonate Piper. He was also jumping up and down, clapping his hands and doing the hand gestures she had probably did.

"I did not!" Piper exclaims, "I think that was your imagination"

"So, I imagined you screaming in my ear. That's a bad imagination"

I roll my eyes and leave them before they go sucking each others mouths.

I go in my room, which I have decorated myself. Sally didn't even move one thing. That's nice of her. I change into my pajamas and go to sleep.

**Connor's POV **

We creep up towards the rooms, a bag of tricks slung over our shoulders.

"Dude, are you sure we wouldn't get caught?" Leo asks Travis.

"Yeah, so keep quiet" Travis whispers back. "I mean, who'd be awake in one in the morning?"

"I don't know. Nico?"

"Here" I say, pointing up to the door that had a sign that reads "Katie". Oh, this is gonna be fun.

"I don't know, man. I think I'm going to back out. I don't want to face the other's wrath, especially Piper's" Leo says.

"Sure, go ahead. We'll be having all the fun" I say. He leaves and goes back to his room.

I slowly open the door, making sure Katie is still asleep. I signal the two forward, and they went in.

"You got the stuff?" Travis asks me

"Yeah, I got the stuff!" I whisper. I open the bag filled with fake plants painted with polka dots, strips, checkers, and...well, you understand. We decorate them all around the room and hid Katie's plants under her bed. Travis takes some soil and sprinkle it around the room and on Katie's bed.

"One down" I say. "8 to go" Travis finishes.

* * *

**Piper's POV **

_I was running. My body shouted in pain as I continue to run._

_"Come here, demigod! You good to eat!" the giant behind me says._

_"Help!" I shout. No one was there. Katoptris is gone. There was no way out._

_Suddenly, the giant got hold of my hair. He opened his mouth and- _

"Wake up!" Sally knocks on my door. My eyes fly open and I find myself in the guestroom. I stood up and opened the door, Sally was there, outside.

She opens her mouth to say something, but she closes her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"What's wrong. Do I look horrible?" I ask. I know I look bad whenever I get out of bed, but to the point of laughter? I don't think so.

"Look...look in a mirror, dear. There is _something _on your face. And head down to the kitchen, breakfast is ready"

I nod and went into the bathroom in the guestroom. I found a mirror and I saw my reflection.

"STOLLS!" I shout.

* * *

**Nico's POV **

"Whoa. slow down, Percy." I say as Percy digs in his waffles.

"Shut up, Nico" he says.

I roll my eyes and continue eating. Thalia props up her feet on the table, making me lose my appetite.

"Where are the others? I'm not an early bird, you know" she says.

"We know you're not an early bird. You're the last one to arrive in the mess hall during breakfast at Camp. And you look horrible when you arrive." Annabeth says.

"Yeah, and when you go and sit at the Zeus table, you end up falling face-first on the food, snoring." Percy says

"Sometimes, a Hunter has to go up and wake you up. And they have to debate on who is going" I say.

"Yeah, yeah, you know me and my sleeping habits. Now, where are the others?" Thalia says.

"Travis! Connor!" Katie screams

"Stolls!" Jason shouts.

"Travis!" Malcolm shouts

"Connor!" Leo shouts.

"STOLLS!" Piper's voice screams

I shook my head, "Well, that'll wake everybody up. Piper's was the loudest."

To prove my point, Paul barges in the kitchen, "What happened?". His hair was a rat's nest and he looks like he just got out of bed.

"The Stolls" we answer.

"Oh, the pranksters" he says, and fixes his hair, "Well, I hope they'll learn their lesson"

Thalia laughs, "They'll never learn their lesson. Chiron had given them kitchen duty for a whole month for dipping in the hands of the Hypnos campers in warm water when they were asleep. The next month, they did it on the Apollo cabin while_ they_ were asleep. There is no hope for them"

Paul nods in defeat and makes himself a cup of coffee. Just then, the Stolls run in the kitchen, being trailed by an angry Piper, whose face was caked in enough make up to covered an elephant.

"Hide us!" Connor says

"She's a devil!" Travis says. The brother hid between me and Percy. I got a good look at Piper's face, and I was in hysterics. Everybody was laughing also.

"Stolls, come here and let me beat you up" she charmspeaks

the Stolls, involuntarily, stood up and went to Piper. When they were already near, Piper punched them in the guts. She takes a table napkin and wipes her face.

"I'll go take a bath" she says and walk out.

"Good" Travis squeaks, clutching his stomach.

"Take your time"Connor mutters, his face on the floor.

The others began arriving, awoken by Piper.

"You'll never learn your lesson, do you?" Katie says.

Leo walk up to them, "I told you you'd feel the wrath. Piper is not a girl to be messed with, especially since she has charmspeak. And seriously? Covering my room with soot?"

"Why did you paint my room with lighting and cover it with black cottons?" Jason says, plucking out a cotton ball from his hair.

"Too make an impression of the sky during a storm" Connor groans in pain

"Why did you kill my plants?" Katie says

"We didn't kill them" Travis says

"Why did you cover my room with paper?" Malcolm says

"Yes, why did you cover mine too?" Annabeth asks.

"We thought you needed scratch paper for all those solutions" Travis says

"Well, why did you spray paint the word 'Aquaman' on my wall?" Percy asks

"You _are _Aquaman, but more awesome and more deadly" Connor says. Percy seems to like that answer

"Then why did you doodle on my posters and painted almost all of my rock shirts into yellow?" Thalia glares

" Can't answer. Pain too much to handle now" Travis says. I have a feeling that the explanation will get him killed.

"I think you can answer why you decorated my room with stuffed unicorns" I glare

"You're WAY to emo as a kid!" Connor says.

Sally walks in, and was taken aback a bit from the scene. "Well, you guys should get ready. You still have school"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School here is getting near and I still am not prepared.**

**Guys, hand out suggestions please. I have a major writing block and I don't know what to do.**

**Plus, my guitar recital is going near and I spend almost all of my time in the studio, practicing.**

**To understand more about my OC's (which were actually based on some of my friends), this chapter is dedicated to it. Don't worry, the gang would still arrive, but in the eyes of my OC (who was based on my best-friend)**

**Please review guys. I'm aiming for 40 (at least)**

**Remember: More reviews = more motivation = happy author = ideas for story = new chapter = updates!**

* * *

**Mai's POV (You now, the girl with straight hair) **

_I was in the classroom. Percy was freaking out. Piper, Thalia and Nico tried to calm him down, but nothing worked._

_I felt a cold tingle on my back, but I ignored it. Mr. Apollo snapped his fingers and told us that nobody was to speak of this. But then he shook his head and snapped his fingers and told us that Percy had fainted and he was carried to the clinic._

_But he didn't faint, I wanted to shout. But Anallise looked at me, her eyes saying, "It's better to be silent now"_

_As I stand up, I saw Rachel, the red-head, talking to her phone. She was speaking in Greek._

_How did I- _

"Mai! The troublesome-A's are here!" My mother shouts. My eyes fly open and look at my clock. 4:00 am.

Who the hell wakes up at Four a- Oh, wait. There _is _Anallise and Agnes. Also Ms. Liv across the street.

I groan and cover myself with my comforter, "5 more minutes!" I shout back, "And don't let them in! They'll eat all the food!"

I hear the door being opened. Oh, mother.

Loud knocking on the bedroom door was heard.

"Don't come in!" I shout

I hear the door barge open.

"I think I broke your doorknob" Anallise says

"You think?" I sit up to look at her.

She wore her usual faded jeans and a pair of black Converses. Her top was a slight-loose shirt that had a picture of a dragon in it, curling around the shirt, blowing multi-colored fire. On the chest part of the black shirt were the words, "Rank: Dragon Queen" in some-what an ancient font. Her wavy hair (which I adore braiding with leaves and petals. Yes, I'm childish) was in a low ponytail. Her leopard-striped black/yellow JanSport bag was slung on one shoulder

Let me explain the shirt.

It was customized for our little group. She had proven her worth or something so she earned the rank "Dragon Queen", and I had "Dragon Adviser" (Since I was practically her sidekick, although she is usually my sidekick).

Agnes had the title "Dragon King", Elaine had "Drake Warrior" (although she usually has the term "Dragon Adviser" also) while Gabriel had "Dragon Commander". Ryan was formerly the "Dragon King", but he walked away from the group, thus earning the "next in line", who was Agnes, the title. We still had other members, but they are spread out. Newbies (like Percy's friends) would be called "Hatchlings" _IF_ they want to officially join our group.

I know, we are weird. If you hate us, then deal with it. I didn't wake up at 4 in the morning to explain these thing to a random person to only realize he/she doesn't appreciate it.

Agnes walks in the room, a crowbar in his hand. He places it in his backpack, "You didn't break the doorknob, I did" he says. His purple backpack had an airhorn sticking out. His cargo pants were frayed in the knees and his Adidas shoes were scuffed.

"I was the one who kicked it open" Anallise says.

Agnes wipes his hands on his own black shirt with the same design as Anallise's, except the dragon was bigger and it read "Rank: Dragon King". Under it, written in a highlighter, were the words, "Bow down before me, Hatchlings!" in Agnes' dirty handwriting.

"Get ready, Mai. We still have to wake everybody up" Agnes says.

"Wake everybody up, as in, barge in their door-slash-houses-slash-bedroom and blow an airhorn in their ears?" I say

"You know us too well" he grins

"Yeah, well, you guys go down and eat breakfast. I'll get ready. Now, shoo. Get off my fortress" I shoo them away.

"Well, the fortress' entrance has been obliterated. Tough luck with that" Anallise says.

She goes down, followed by Agnes. I heard my mother exclaim, "You broke down her door again!" and Agnes laughs.

I roll my eyes and force myself to the bathroom. I took out a blue and pink shirt that reads "Rock goddess" from my closet and a pair of grey detachable sleeves. I plunged my hand in the closet and managed to take out a pair of denim shorts that reached above the knee.

I wear the random choice of clothes and put on my own pair of blue converses. I let my wet hair down and I head downstairs to the kitchen. I took my sling bag from the stair railings.

Anallise was eating a piece of pancake while Agnes was scarfing down a bunch of fried eggs. My mom was cooking.

"Good morning, dear" she says to me. Some say I was the complete carbon copy of my Mom, but I can't see it, though.

"Morning, ma" I say

"So, what is our plan today?" I ask them, taking Agnes' last piece of fried egg with a fork. He pouts at me but I ignore him

"The usual. First we wake up Elaine, then Gabriel, then Deither-"

"We won't be stopping over at Ryan's after Gabriel's?" I ask, "I had he idea of drawing on his face before we wake him up" I remove the Sharpie from my pocket to prove my point.

"Nah, after that sword-sparring during P.E., I doubt he would like to see me" Anallise says

"Speaking of sword-sparring, Percy's cousins, Thalia and Nico, were amazing!" Agnes exclaims, "It's like they were trained"

"Why the hell would they be trained in swords?" Anallise says, "Anyways, back to the whiny as-"

"Language" Agnes says

"_asterisk _we all call Ryan. He doesn't even want to see me. Why would we even go? He hates me today!" Anallise says, finishing the last of her pancakes.

"Which makes it more fun! Let's start his day by seeing the person he doesn't want to see" I smile

"I think he already told his grandparents not to let us in the house" she says

"But his grandparents love you! They think you're the best person to influence their spoiled grandson" Agnes says

"Which brings me back to the very touchy subject of Ryan's life, Why is he living with his grandparents?" I ask

"I know, but I won't tell you" Anallise smiles. "I prefer not to talk about that basta-"

"Language" Agnes glares at her

"that _mustard-_" Anallise says, "early in the morning. It's too dramatic"

"And everybody knows how Anallise hates drama" my mom says, "You guys should go. I doubt Elaine likes to find out she was woken up later than usual"

I nod and pull the troublesome-A's (Anallise and Agnes) out from their chairs. "Bye mom!" I say

"See ya', Mrs. Denise!" Agnes says

"Bye Auntie Gracie!" Anallise waves my mom of.

Don't go thinking "_Anallise and Mai are cousins_" and blah. Anallise has _way_ too much respect for elders that she calls them "Aunt"/"Auntie", "Uncle" and etc. Normally, it's weird, but it makes people who are older than us think we are nice (with Anallise as our 'leader') and we can be removed as a suspect whenever a prank backfires.

Sometimes, I am amazed how her brain works, even if she only uses 10% of it.

I get my grey hoodie from the coat-hanger (don't judge me for hanging a hoodie on a coat-hanger) as Anallise and Agnes take their respective jackets/hoodies. Anallise puts on her silver hoodie while Agnes wears his own green and blue.

When we were heading towards Elaine's house, which was a few blocks from mine, I ask, "So, no wake-up call for Ryan the asshole?"

"What is it with you and Ryan?" Anallise asks me.

"I like to annoy the fuck out of him!" I say

"Your rivalry with him is amusing" Agnes says, "Worthy of Youtube"

"At least mine is pure rivalry. His rivalry with Anallise are all sexual tension" I grin at Anallise, who glared at me with her chocolate eyes. I saw a small blush on her cheeks.

"Har de har har, Mai. Your choice of men for me is _so _amusing. First, it was that dude from the park, then Prince, then Mark, then that dude from my tutor, and then my third cousin-"

I protest "I swear! Dean-"

"Danny"

"Darci, Dementia, whatever, was checking you out! I am positive he likes you!"

"We are related!"

"Incest is gross" Agnes nods.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up" a voice behind says. We turn around to see Rachel running towards us. She wore a white shirt that read "Art museum" and a green cardigan. Her jeans were marker written. Her neon green converse were the same: doodled by markers. She had a golden bracelet that was designed like a snake.

"Hi Rache" Anallise smiles, the pissed off expression wiped clean from her face.

"Hey, it's big Red" Agnes says

"Big Red?" she asks us

"Well, your initials spell RED, and your hair is like a big mane. So, Big Red" Agnes explains

Rachel turns to us, "Does he normally give out lame nicknames?"

"Yes, actually, this one is better than the old ones he gave us" I say

"_KoJaChi _is a unique nickname!" Agnes insisted.

"KoJaChi?" Rachel asks, tying her red hair back on a blue scrunchie

"Korean, Japanese. Chinese" Anallise says, "It was his nickname to me when we first met. He wasn't sure if I was part- Japanese, Korean or Chinese, so he went with KoJaChi"

"Funny how I am neither of those choices" Anallise continues, giving Agnes a quick glare.

"I still wonder how he passed elementary" I say

Rachel laughs, "So, what are you guys doing?"

We point at Elaine's house, which was a house away now, "We are waking her up, including more of our friends. Want to join?" I invite her.

"Hell yeah, I would" Rachel laughs

"You like pranking?" Agnes asks

"I hang out with the Stolls sometimes, who were the master pranksters in camp. They kind of rubbed off on me" she says

Agnes places his arm around her shoulders, "I think we are going to get along swimmingly" he smiles, "Any prankster is a friend of mine"

"Please explain why you hate me" I say

"You are an exception" he says

Anallise waves her hands, "Okay, I'm going to puke with the sexual tension in the air! Can we go and wake Elaine now?" she says

"Lead the way, Sacajawea" Agnes says

"That's my nickname" Rachel says, "Percy gave me that nickname"

"Oh, really" Agnes says, "then darn. I can't think of anything else now"

"You can't think at all" I say

"Guys!" Anallise says. She was at the doorstep already. She was gesturing us forward. We follow here as she knocks the door

The door was opened by Elaine's great grandfather, who we call "Sergeant" since he was in the war. To equally tease us, he calls us the "Nazis" and that his favorite great grand daughter (Elaine) was captured (befriended) by the "Nazis" (Us). He's living proof that you can still be funny in an old age, even if you were now using a cane to support yourself.

His wrinkled face smiled as he saw us, but he had that mischievous glint that makes you want to check if he had any grenades in his pocket.

"Well, the Nazis finally arrived. Here to take my granddaughter away from me, eh." he grins, "Well, I won't go down without a fight"

"We come in peace" Anallise holds up her hands, smiling. "We are here to fetch your grandchild for her educational purposes" she replies

"And to teach her the ways of old" Agnes adds, smiling. "Hey, Mr. Cradford!" he laughs.

"Agnes. Until now, I am still wondering if you are gay, or my granddaughter is lesbian" Sergeant says.

"Oh no. We are perfectly straight" he says. "Elaine still has girl pals, I also have guy-friends" he says

Sergeant turns her head towards Rachel, "Who is the fine lady"

Rachel smiles, "I'm Rachel Dare. I'm a friend" she says

"Well, you seem like a responsible maiden. Come in, all of you" he says and let's us in.

The kitchen had a faint smoke trailing from inside. The electric fan was on, giving the room a calm demeanor. Now I understand why Elaine isn't crazy at the end of the day. This place gave you the peace of mind instantly.

"So, Elaine is still asleep" Sergeant says, lowering himself to sit down on the couch "I really don't know how you guys do it. I have been with her ever since she was born, but I can't seem to wake her up"

Agnes smiles, "Don't worry, Serge. We'll take care of that"

Sergeant rolls his blue eyes. Eyes that have witnesses war and things that- WHOA, that was deep. I think I'm spending too much time with-

"Mai, are you coming or not?" Anallise says, breaking me from my thoughts. Rachel was in front of her, climbing up the stairs

"Oh, coming" I say and run upstairs.

* * *

"Elaaaaaiiiine" Anallise says, poking Elaine's cheek. She was fast asleep and her hair was flying everywhere. She still had worn the outfit she wore last night; skinny jeans, tanktop and a cropped sweater. Her hair still had the clips in it.

She immediately slept when she arrived home. Awesome! I took a picture of her. I'm _so_ going to post this in FaceBook.

"Do you think it's time to take out the airhorn?" Agnes asks

"You guys brought an airhorn?" Rachel asks

Agnes takes out the said item from his backpack, "Deep sleepers still have to wake up sometimes and this is just the simple shove away from Dreamland towards the demonic place called Reality"

"Reality sucks" I say, choosing Elaine's outfit, "I mean, can't I just be taller? I feel like a dwarf around you all"

"Why? 'Cause your so small and fugly?" Agnes says

"I think the fugly part was transffered to you. The doctors must've thought when I was born, '_Oh no. this child is too beautiful to be ugly. Let's give it to the next baby who would be born_' " I smile, "and that baby is you"

"You're older than him?" Rachel asks me

"Yep, by a few minutes" I say, taking out a 3/4 sleeve red shirt with butterfly designs and a pair of light-wash skinny jeans for Elaine. Yep, I think this'll do.

"Unbelievable right?" Anallise says, tickling Elaine's feet with a feather (Don't ask where we got the feather. Just don't)

Elaine stirs, muttering, "No, panda. I don't want to climb that bamboo. It might break." she mutters

"Yeah, the bamboo'll break with your weight" Agnes chuckles.

Elaine squirms, still asleep, as Anallise continues tickling her bare foot. "No, stop making the grass dance, panda wizard. It tickles" Elaine mutters.

"Where do you guys think the panda dream came from?" Anallise asks

Rachel points at a stuff toy next to Elaine, which was a big panda bear, just about my size.

"Oh great, another thing bigger than me" I mutter, looking at the big-eyed panda.

"You have issues" Agnes says. "Height issues"

"At least she isn't a _karpoi_" Rachel says, "those things are nasty, little creatures with a bad attitude and a weird reason for revenge."

"Well, that's settled then. Mai is a _karpoi, _whatever that is" Agnes laughs

"Isn't _karpoi_ grain spirits from Greek Mythology?" Anallise says

"Yeah, they are" Rachel says, "How'd you know?"

"Oh great, another Greek Mythology addict" I mutter.

"What's wrong with Greek myth?" Anallise says, pinching Elaine's nose, blocking her respiratory system.

"Oh nothing, just that it's so big and it'll take me years to memorize what you already know" I answer

"You don't need to memorize them, you know. You just have to understand the stories and the characters and the events will come naturally" Rachel says

"Finally, someone who understa-"

Anallise was cut off when Elaine snorted and sat up, pushing Anallise down the bed.

"What are you guys doing her!" she exclaims, "Oh, hey Rachel"

Rachel waves at her as Anallise stands up, "We are here to wake you up, duh!" Anallise answers.

"Oh, well, get out my room then. I'll meet you guys at Gabriel's place" she says and pushes us out from her room.

"Grandpa, they are leaving now" Elaine shouts.

"The Nazis are leaving the base! Finally!" Sergeant jokingly replies.

As we go down, Anallise and Rachel were talking about some Greek myths, like Theseus (It sounds like _Thesaurus_), Perseus (Hey look, it also ended in _-seus_) and Hercues (The super-star of Greek heroes. Seriously, I only know him because of the Disney movie) *** **

Wait, isn't Percy's full name Perseus? I wonder if Ms. Jackson -no, _Mrs. Blofis_- was a huge Greek mythology fan. If she was, then Greek myth addicts must've grown into awesome parents. Speaking of parents, I wonder why Anallise's father expected too much from her? I mean, she's smart and goofy, a combo that rarely exists. Maybe it's the high expectations...

Okay, my mind is trailing off now. I wonder why?

* * *

"Oh, Ana, it's you. Good morning" Gabriel's mom welcomes us. She was a slender woman with a kind face. Her black hair was in a bun, her soft green eyes obscured by any mean intention. I always wondered if different colored eyes give you different views of things. It's probably the sugar talking.

We enter the Montecillo residence. It wasn't that huge, but it wasn't small either. the white walls and the dark brown edges gave it the simple yet modern look. The crystal chandelier was a bit out of place to the modern background, but it gave it a touch of regal.

"Good morning, Mrs. Montecillo" I smile at her. She's probably the nicest woman I have ever met. Next to Mrs. Blofis of course. No wonder Percy's a mama's boy.

"No need to call me Mrs. Montecillo. You can call me Janine, or Aunt Janine, as Anallise calls me" she says, wiping her hands on her apron.

A pair of twins, Gabriel's younger siblings, race down the stairs. The boy had black hair and brown eyes (like Gabriel) while the girl had blonde hair and green eyes. Besides those, they look exactly alike.

"Mommy! Gabriel's room is locked!" the girl twin says

"Yeah! we can't get our toys!" the boy twin complains

"Sweetie, why are your toys even in your brother's room?" Aunt Janine asks

"We...uh..." the boy stutters.

"John" Aunt Janine looks at him

"It was a dare! Loren made me do it!" John, the boy twin, says.

"No I didn't!" Loren insists.

"We'll get them" Anallise volunteers, "I mean, we _are _heading towards his room"

"But it's locked, Analee!" Loren insisted. I swear she looked at Anallise with a slight miffed look. What's her problem?

"Agnes can take care of that, Loren. And it's _Anallise__, _not _Analee_" Anallise answers calmly

John points at Loren. "Ha! I told you her name was Anallise!" he grins.

"Whatever" she replies, "So, are you going to get the toys or not?"

"Loren, be nice" Aunt Janine says, "if it weren't for them, Gabriel wouldn't be in perfect attendance"

"So you are the guys I should be thanking! Thanks a lot!" John laughs, "With him gone early, I can play in his computer!"

"I like this kid" Rachel whispers to me. I nod at her.

Agnes goes and pulls us, "Come on guys, we need to break open- I mean, unlock- Gabriel's room" he says

"Don't break it this time, Agnes" Aunt Janine says.

"No promises" he grins back

* * *

"So, who's gonna wake him up?" Rachel asks

We were standing at the foot of Gabriel's bed.

Seriously, this guy may be OCD. His computer desk is clean and his study table (who the hell has a freaking study table?) is covered in neatly piled books and his wall is clean from paint blotches. His bed is even clean, the pillows aren't flying everywhere. Except for the broken-down door, everything is clean and arranged.

"Uh...rock, paper, scissors?" Agnes suggests.

"Sure. Rachel against me and Agnes against Mai" Anallise says

I turn to Agnes, "Let's settle this like the mature adults we will never be" I say to him

One...Two...THREE

My hand was clenched while Agnes was... open.

I fvcking lost. In rock, Paper, Scissors. To Agnes Harrison. Shame.

After that, Agnes vs. Anallise. They tied 5 times until Agnes threw in a scissor while Anallise formed a paper.

Anallise is going to be the one to wake Gabriel up. This'll be an amazing sight.

"Agnes, get the camera" I whisper to him.

"The necklace camera or the normal camera?" he asks

"The videocam" I say. He takes out from his bag the said item

"You guys are videoing this?" Anallise asks

"Yeah we are. Just imagine how Gabriel would react when he would be awaken by Anallise" I say.

"Probably in Cloud Nine. Imagine this, the, I quote from Gabriel himself, '_the most amazing girl I have ever seen' _wakes him up" Agnes says

"He really said that?" Rachel says, smirking. I nod.

"Go wake up Sleeping Ugly, Princess" I say to Anallise

"One, I'm no princess. Two, this is just idiotic" she say

"Says the girl who started this all" I smile. She rolls her eyes and sits on his bed.

"Oooh, they're gonna kiss!" Rachel says. She stops herself then mutters, "Wow, I acted like an Aphrodite kid"

Aphrodite kid?

"Gabriel" Anallise says in a silky voice, shaking him slightly. He groans but continues to sleep

"I have an idea" Agnes says and gave me the camera as he walked toward the bed. He goes and pinches Gabriel's cheeks.

"Wake up honey" Agnes says, pinching his own nose to make it sound nasally, "a squirrel is biting your cheek, honey. Are you sure you didn't eat nuts before bed?"

"If he wakes up to that, he'll be surprised to see an overgrown troll looking down at him" I say, "And, for the record, you are the troll"

Agnes turns to me with a blank expression, "Ha ha"

Gabriel squirms, "Get the squirrel of me, Mommy" he mutters, still sleeping. I bite the insides of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Rachel bit on her fist to stop herself from laughing also

"Sorry honey, I think the squirrel likes biting your cheek. He won't let go, honey. I think it's eating your cheek. You're gonna be cheek-less for life, honey" Agnes says in the same nasally voice. He continues to pinch Gabriel's cheeks.

"You're gonna give him nightmares about squirrels" Anallise says,"Remember when you had gave him nightmares about lollipops"

"I just stuck it in his nose!" Agnes whispers in the same nasally voice.

"Mmhmm! Let go off me, squirrel!" Gabriel says, still asleep. Who knew people talking when they were asleep so amusing to see?

"Oh no, honey! The squirrel is going for your nose!" Agnes says and trails up pinches from Gabriel's cheeks towards his nose. Agnes pinches the bridge of Gabriel's nose.

"Honey! It's nibbling on your nose!" Agnes says, rising up his nasally voice higher than usual, faking an exclamation.

Gabriel goes and wipes on his face, trying to remove the imaginative cannibal squirrel (seriously, how lucky am I to get these kinds of friends who can think of squirrels who live to cannibalize?) from his face.

Agnes lets go of Gabriel's face, "Showtime, princess" he says to Anallise as he goes and takes the video cam from me.

Elaine arrives, "What did I miss" she whispers.

"Nothing yet" I whisper back to her.

Anallise glares at Agnes a bit then a thought dawned on her face. She stands up and head to the bathroom.

"We're in the middle of taping and she chooses to take a bathroom break. Just amazing" Agnes says

Few seconds later, Anallise comes back with a bucket of water. She carefully places it on the bed and takes one of Gabriel's hand.

"Oh my- Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?" Rachel says

"If you're thinking that she's gonna fly, then no" I say

"I think she's gonna place his hand on the bucket" Agnes comments

"But, the result-"

"This is Anallise we're talking about, Mai. This is the most Anallise thing to do to a guy like Gabriel" Elaine answers me

Anallise slowly places Gabriel's hand in the bucket of water and she leaves it there. She goes and stands next to us.

Few seconds later, Gabriel's body responded correctly. Right after that, Anallise takes away the bucket and places it under the bed.

"Okay," I whisper. "One, two-"

"Oh my god, Gabriel!" Elaine exclaims in a very girly way, her voice's pitch very high. Agnes adjusted the camera so it mainly focuses on Gabriel

"Did you just- on second thought, I don't want to know!" Agnes says in an equally surprised voice. I didn't dare to speak 'cause I'm not that good of an actress.

Gabriel shot up with a surprised look on his face.

"CANNIBAL SQUIRRELS ARE OUT T-" he was cut off when he looked down on the wet circle between his legs, "Oh my- what!?" he exclaims

"You just went to the bathroom in your bed!" Agnes says

"That didn't even make sense! What the-" he says then his eyes fell on Anallise with a fake-disgusted look on her face (Gabriel didn't know it was fake)

"Oh, Anallise! this- I didn't" he stutters

She waves her hand in dismissal, "No. no need to explain. Just, go and change. We'll be downstairs" she says and pulls us down.

"Oh and, your younger siblings want their toy back" I say to him before I went out.

When we were in the living room, we burst out laughing.

"That was amazing!" Rachel laughs, "You guys are natural actors!"

"Oh please!" Agnes says

"Yeah, don't tell him that. His ego'll grow" Elaine says

Few minutes later, Gabriel walks down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Guys-" he says

"Don't worry, Gab. We won't tell anyone" Agnes says

"Yeah, 'cause we got it on tape!" I exclaim

"I hate you all" he says

Anallise wraps her arms on his shoulders, "Oh, come on, Riel. We know you know we know you know we know that you can't bear to hate us" she says

He blushes, "You guys win this time."

"Mom! I'll be going now!" he says over his shoulder.

"Sure. Have a fun day at school, honey!" Aunt Janine says

"_Fun _is an understatement whenever we'll be there, Aunt Janine. And you know that!" Agnes says.

* * *

"So, Rachel. How did you and Percy meet? The first encounter, to be exact" Gabriel asks her.

"You ask her like she's his girlfriend" I say.

Rachel laughs, "Yeah, I don't really mind. Annabeth is his, and vice versa. It would be suicide to get in the middle of those two"

"Why?" Agnes says

"Well, Annabeth tends to immediately express her discomfort. Percy keeps it to himself and it fuels his anger" Rachel explains. "Either way, you'll end up in the hospital"

"Clinic?"

"No, immediately to the hospital. Depends on how deep you are digging"

"You still haven't answer my question" Gabriel says

"What is it with you and relationships?" Anallise says

He shrugs, "Nothing" he turns to Rachel, "So, your answer..."

"Well, let's see. It was in Hoover Dam. He was chased by some...police" Rachel says

"We know the Hoover dam part, but he never said anything about police" I say

"Yeah, well, he was wrongly accused. Anyways, he almost...punched me, but it missed" she says

"Smooth move, Percy. Punching a girl" Elaine says

"So yeah, that is where we first met. As it turns out, Annabeth was kidnapped and he, Thalia and a friend went to look for her. Saved her in the end, but there was something that had happened, but they don't want to talk about it."

"Aww...Percy's so romantic!" Elaine says

"How is being kidnapped romantic?" Anallise says

"Not the kidnap part, princess. The 'knight in shining armor' role Percy did" Elaine says, "I wish that'll happen to me"

"I can handle that" I say, "Let's just go to a secluded alleyway late in the evening, then I'll leave you alone. I'm pretty sure you'll get kidnapped instantly!" I say with fake enthusiasm.

I earned a slap on the head by certain dark-skinned guy.

"I'm going to kill you if my best friend gets kidnapped" Agnes says

"What if it's not my fault?"

"Still gonna blame you"

"What if both of us gets kidnapped?"

"Same answer"

"If I'm the one being kidnapped?"

"I'll throw a party"

"Guys!" Gabriel says, "Why the hell are we in Ryan's house?" he says. I just realized we arrived at his house

"Well, we're waking him up" Anallise says

"What?!" Elaine and Gabriel exclaim

"What do you guys have against Ryan?" I ask, "I know Anallise's reason-"

"HEY!"

"-but what is yours?" I ask the two.

"It's-" Elaine says but was cut off.

"Anallise? Is that you, my dear?" a weak voice says. We turn to see Ryan's grandmother outside.

"Hello, Mrs. Sevilla" Anallise replies, "Can we come in?"

"And why, if I may ask?" Ryan's grandmother asks

"The usual. You know, waking him up" I answer. I was crossing my fingers. I wanted to ruin his day from the second he wakes up.

Ryan's grandmother smiles. "Of course you can come in and wake him up"

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. there it is**.

**Excuse the lack of PJO & HoO characters. I just wanted you guys to know how the OC's interact with each other.**

**As you can see, they have a not-so-stable relationship with each other. I'm sure it's based on trust, 'cause if this is based on respect... I can't see the connection**

***This was the exact words my best friend said to me when I asked her if she knew and Greek/ Roman heroes. She was like "Hercules" and then my spirits were lifted. I then asked how she knew about him, and she replied, "I know him because of the Disney movie. And it sucked, by the way. Hades doesn't have flaming hair". I was not sure how I was supposed to react that day. Should I be sad that she only knew him because of the movie or happy that she wasn't all sucked up in the characters.**

**So, reviews please. A review is a motivation. A motivation encourages me to continue the story. Continuing the story makes you guys happy (I think). Happy readers make me happy. Happy me has ideas for stories. Ideas for stories means new chapter. New chapter means an UPDATE. So Review equals Update.**

**Those "Update pls!" kind of review wont be counted.**

**Answer the question and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. (The first one to answer): What was Grover's "rank" at Westover hall?**

**Hint: It's a unit in Warcraft (yes, I am also a Warcraft addict)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: An update!**

**This chapter would be dedicated to Meforeverandalways, 'cause she was the first one to answer my question.**

**Thank you also for those who answered it correctly too. The answer was "Grunt".**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Appreciate it :)**

**I don't think I can update soon 'cause school is starting this June and I am trying my best to get high grades. I'm trying to finish this within the week, but, unfortunately, I can't. So, don't hate me if I won't update soon. I'm just busy.**

* * *

**Jason's POV **

"_-Understand! I'm never changing who I a- " __  
_

"Thalia! Stop singing!" Nico shouts at the back seat of Annabeth's grey convertible, "Singing will never be one of your talents!"

Percy nods, "Yeah, even Apollo himself can't do something about it"

Thalia turns towards them, "Have you heard yourself sing, Percy? I'm way better than-"

"Thalia! Car!" Piper exclaims, pointing at the incoming green car.

Thalia returns her attention to the road, swerving to the left to avoid impact. The driver gave her the middle finger, and she gladly returned it.

"Asshole! You piece of shit!" she shouts at him. She ignored some stares from people on the sidewalk, especially the glares from the parents who were covering their children's ears.

"Are we there yet?" Leo says.

"Shut it, Valdez. You're not the one driving" Thalia says, turning a right, almost hitting a pedestrian.

"Your driving hasn't improved since the sun chariot experience" Percy comments. I gave him a thumbs-up.

"You aren't the one driving, Percy"

"At least you and Jason aren't cooped up in the back seat!" Leo says

"It's not my problem you decided to sit with us" Thalia retorts.

"You should've gone with the others if you hate tight spaces" Annabeth says

"Yeah, go sit in Piper's lap, Leo" Percy laughs, wrapping his arms on Annabeth's waist, who was sitting on his lap

Leo turns to him, "Are you crazy? The moment we'll arrive at Goode, she'll throw me into the trash can!"

Percy turns to Piper for approval of said statement, "It's true" Piper says, "Why don't you go and sit in Nico's lap instead"

"No way, I'm not going to let a pyrokinetic sit on my lap!" Nico exclaims and places his own sling bag on his lap "Go sit on Annabeth's lap"

"For your information, Nico" Annabeth says, "I'm already sitting on Percy's lap. So the only choice available to sit on is Jason's"

I turn to her, "No way, Le- UMPH"

Leo goes and props himself down on my lap, he sighs and stretches, the back of his head hitting my face. "Ah, no wonder Piper likes sitting on your lap. It's so comfortable and-" he wiggles on my lap, "-warm"

He takes my arms and wraps himself with it, "Now I have a living blanket" he says

I glare at him, " You can create your own fire"

"So?"

"Why in Pluto's pauldrons would you-"

"Boys" Piper says, "You are just being childish"

I pout at Piper, "But he-"

"No, but's, Jason" Leo says, "Well, except _my _butt, which is on your lap"

"I am seriously gonna-"

_FLASH_

I turn around to see Nico with a camera, the lens directed at us.

"Say, _Nico is the king_, demigods" he says, snapping another photo.

"Good one, Nicks" Thalia says, laughing. She turns up the music on the radio

"Don't call me Nicks" Nico says, snapping another photo, temporarily blinding me with the flash.

"Give me the camera, Nico!" I say and reach for it, but Leo weigh me down.

"No way, Sparky! This is going to be in my stash of blackmail material" Nico says, placing the camera back in the bag.

"Piper" I turn to her

"Sorry, Jase, but I can't do anything. Nico is stubborn, even with charmspeak" she says

"He- Damn yeah, I am" Nico says, "I am keeping the picture. And, if you're lucky, I might show this in Camp Half-Blood _only" _

"And I'm _so_ lucky, aren't I?" I say

* * *

"Jason, I'm going in first" Piper says, her books in hand.

"Can't I join you?" I ask

She chuckles, "No you can't, Sparky. We have different homerooms, remember?"

"I'll walk you towards the room, then" I say and close my locker. She rolls her eyes but accepted my invitation. We walk towards her homeroom, talking about random things. I forgot when was the last time we spend time like this, not worrying about a random monster to go and attack us.

A girl in high heels and mini skirt goes towards us and stops us, "Hey there!" she says in a very high voice.

"What do you want, Jessica?" Piper says

The girl, Jessica, looked at Piper like a dirty bag of laundry, "Oh nothing, _Garbage_. I was just thinking why you are hanging out with a hottie like this" she looks at me.

She leans to me, "Would you like me to accompany you?" she says in a seductive voice.

"No thanks" I say and take Piper's hand, "We have to go" I pull Piper away until we reached her room.

I turn to Piper, who was silent the whole time.

"You okay, Pipes?" I ask. She was silent, looking down.

I take her chin with my fingers and pull it up, looking into her kaleidoscope eyes, "Look, you don't have to be bothered with her. She has nothing on you, Piper." I say, trying to cheer her up. Oh gods, where is Leo if you need him.

She bites her lower lip, "It's just...I was wondering why you're with me when instead there are other girls who are hotter and more beautiful than m-"

I lean in and kiss her, trying to place all of my emotions in to it.

"You're you, Piper. That's what I like about you. Now, you can stop wondering, 'cause you can't get away from me that easily" I say

She smiles, "Yeah, I know". She looks at the door

"So, I'll be inside if you need me" she says.

"Bye, Beauty Queen" I say

"See ya later, Pikachu" she laughs and closes the door

"Pikachu?" I ask, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Pikachu is an Electric rat" Nico says behind me. I jump back in shock

"Gods, Nico. You-"

"-surprised you? Yeah, I do that to a lot of people" he says, "Can you move out of the way now. I need to get in the classroom, catching on my sleep"

I move out of the way, "Yeah, sure"

Before he closed the door, he turned to me, "Hey Jason"

"Yeah?"

"Would you think that Piper is cheating on you?" he ask

His question startled me. Piper cheating? There _is_ a possibility. But it's just not a Piper kind of thing to do.

"No, I don't think so" I answer.

He nods, "Oh, good. Just checking. You better go to your class, Jase"

"Sure. Bye, Nico"

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"What happened to you?" I ask Gabriel. He kept on rubbing his cheeks. His cropped black hair had grown longer and was tousled, but mine was more wilder.

"A cannibal squirrel visited me in my sleep" he answers, "and something embarrassing happened"

"Oh" I decided not to let him elaborate.

"Okay class" Mr. Vixen, my Social Studies teacher says, "We'll be learning about-"

The door opens to reveal Mai and Elaine, panting.

"Ms. Denise, Ms. Carson, Care to explain your tardiness?" Mr. Vixen says

"Nope" Mai says and sits down next to Anallise, who was biting on her fist to prevent herself from laughing. Elaine was left to explain to the teacher.

"What do you think happened?" I ask Gabriel.

"I don't know. Mai and Elaine working together isn't a common occurrence. They are probably just late"

"But you guys walk to school together"

"Exactly"

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. Montecillo. Do you wish to tell to the class what you were talking about?" Mr. Vixen says

"We were just talking about the War, Mr. Vixen" Gabriel answers. Mr. Vixen nods and began discussing about the World War II.

"He's so gullible" I say to him

"I know right" he says to me.

* * *

**Lunchtime (Yes, I'm fast-forwarding. Deal with it (^-^) )**

The Stolls pull me in the cafeteria, "Percy! Hide us!"

"From what?" I say, sitting down on the usual table. The Stolls hide under the table.

The cafeteria door opens to reveal a very pissed-off Katie. She goes to me and slams on the table, "Where. Is .Travis?" she says.

"You don't have anything against Connor now?" I ask

"No, he was innocent this time" Katie says, "Now, where is the older Stoll?"

"I think he-"

I was cut off when Anallise goes up to the table, "Hey, Perce. Hey, pissed-off Katie" she says and sits down.

"Anallise, have you seen the Stolls?" Katie asks

"Tall, brown-haired guys who looks exactly like twins and has an obsession of pranks and mischief?" she says. Katie nods.

Anallise swings her feet under the table, hitting Travis on the face with her shoe. Travis falls and got within Katie's peripheral view.

"Travis..." she says. He stands up and raises his hand in surrender.

"I didn't do anything" he says quickly. But Katie brings up her hand and slaps him on the cheek. Hard.

"Travis!" Connor exclaims and goes next to his fallen (literally) brother.

Katie looks at Connor, who turned to her and says, "The things in your bag is in his locker. The combination is 3-45-12" he says. Katie shrugs and sits down

"I'm not angry anymore. The sight of a fallen Stoll quenched my anger" she says. Anallise smirks.

"Hey guys!" Agnes says, but stops in his tracks when he saw Travis, "Why is he out cold?"

"Katie hit him on the cheek" Connor replies, plopping Travis down on a sitting position.

Agnes shrugs, "Check this out!". He reaches in the bottomless pit (read: his backpack) but Mai slaps his hand. Gabriel, who was right behind them, looked relieved (and I don't know why). Elaine rolls her eyes and sits down.

"No, not yet, Agnes. Wait until everybody is here!" Mai says.

Mai sits on Anallise's right while Agnes plops himself down on the other side of Anallise while I kept on checking on the canteen entrance for Annabeth to arrive for lunch.

"Wat'cha searchin' fo', Jackson" Agnes says

"Talk normally, Agnes." Mai says,"No need to tell everyone how stupid you are"

He rolls his eyes at Mai, "Hey, who wants to trade their lunch?" he takes out a sandwich.

Katie raises her hand, "Oh, me" she takes out another sandwich.

"What's in it?" Rachel says, sitting with us.

"Snot" Travis says, regaining his consciousness.

Katie slaps him on the head, "Just plain ham and cheese" she answers Agnes

"I though you were vegetarian" I ask her

"No, actually I really love meat. But I'll make it a habit to lessen the meat I consume" she says, "So, Agnes, what's in yours?"

"Avocadoes and other fruit slices. Seriously, I can't eat something so healthy" he says

"Switch" Katie says and takes the sandwich from him.

Nico arrived after, followed by Piper, Jason and Leo.

"Who's the new kid" Gabriel asks, pointing at Jason

Piper sits down, pulling Jason with her "This is Jason, my-"

"HE'S PIPER'S BOYFRIEND!" Leo says and sits next to Elaine, "Hey there, I'm Leo" he flirts.

"Elaine. I would normally say, 'Nice to meet you', but I already have met you" she says blankly and continue drinking her vitamin water.

"And Jason is also my brother" Thalia says then plops herself next to me

"You're siblings?" Anallise says, "I can only see the resemblance through your eyes, but your features are very different. Thalia's are sharper."

"Yeah, family matter" Thalia answers and took one of my cookies.

"Hey, that's mine!" I say

"Death boy took my batch of cookies" she says. Nico shrugs

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper says, "shouldn't she be here right now?"

"Annabeth is _here_?" Elaine says, "when can I see here?"

Right then the cafeteria doors open and it shushed. Malcolm was there, talking with a girl with princess-curled blonde hair streaked with a few grays.

"Look at the hottie" a jock behind me says

I prevented myself to growl at him.

"Hey, look Agnes. Malcolm got a better girl earlier than you" Mai jokes.

"I think they're siblings" he says, "they have the same hair"

"If you consider them as siblings through their hair, then Me, Percy and Nico must be siblings" Thalia says

"Aw, poor Jason" Leo says, "You and Thalia aren't siblings"

"Ha ha, Leo" Jason says.

Malcolm then points at us, and Annabeth turns. She smiles when she saw us.

"Hey Percy" she says and sits next to me.

I take the book she was bringing "This is, what, the 5th book you have read today? Don't you have a limit?" I ask her

"No I don't" she answers.

"Care to introduce us to the new girl, Percy?" Mai says

"Oh, yeah. Guys this is Annabeth, my girlfriend" I say.

"Ah, the ever-famous Annabeth Chase. Actually, I had expected a lot more from what Percy described you" Agnes says, "I'm Agnes" Annabeth nods at him.

"Yeah, the way Percy described your '_honey-blonde hair' _and your '_startling steel-grey eyes_', I expected some kind of goddess" Gabriel says, "I'm Gabriel, by the way"

Annabeth turns to me, "A goddess, eh?" she says. I lean in to whisper in her ear, "Well, you're part-goddess"

Elaine smiles, "Okay enough with the lovey-dovey scenes. I'm Elaine! I have a feeling we would be good friends!" she says

Mai smiles "And I am Mai, and this is _my_ bestfriend, Anallise" she goes and wraps her arms around Anallise, trapping her like a cocoon, "Nobody steal my bestfriend" she glares halfheartedly at every one.

Anallise rolls her eyes, "I'm Anallise. We hope you'll enjoy Goode as much as we did." she says

"So, yeah, they are my friends here in school" I say

She turns to me, "I like them"

"Of course you like us! Who wouldn't?" Agnes says

"Down, Dragon king" Gabriel says. "Or else, we'll impeach you"

"You'll throw me peaches? The horror!"

"_impeach_"

"What is it with you and the prefix _im-_? It's peach. Repeat after me. Pee-ch. Peach. Say it again. Peach.P-E-A-C-H. Peach. Plural is peaches, not peachs or peachies. Peaches. Peach" Agnes says, acting like he's talking to a two-year-old.

"I have a feeling Percy's stupidness contaminated you" Rachel says

"Hey! I can be smart if I want to!" I say

"Too bad you rarely want to" Nico says

"_Im_peach, Agnes. Not peach. Not peaches, not peachies, whatever that is" Gabriel says, ignoring the comments.

Mai then takes the book from Annabeth, "Hey. Annabeth, since I'm pretty sure that you're the smartest here, along with Malcolm."

"How'd you know?" Jason says

"It's obvious, with the book" Mai says and shows to them the book about ancient architecture.

Mai turns back to Annabeth, "To ask the question: Do you think that the knowledge from this book would transfer to his brain if I hit him directly with it?"

"Don't you dare, Mai" Agnes says, holding up his hands.

"Mai with a possible weapon is as dangerous as Gabriel in sugar rush with a knife" Elaine mutters. Gabriel nods, then stops, "What?!" he exclaims.

Annabeth was silent for a moment, then shrugs "It depends on the thickness of the skull"

"Yeah, tried it once with Percy, but his skull was way too thick" Thalia says, "I used a dictionary". I rub my head in the memory of the hardbound book's impact on my head.

Mai nods at Annabeth's answer," But Agnes has a smaller head, so.."

She raises the book and hits Agnes with it on the face. He falls down on the chair with an _oomph_.

"Harrison?" Mai asks, placing the book back on the table. She looks down at Agnes' fallen body.

"Ugh..." was his only reply.

"He's still alive" Elaine says

"Darn it" Mai says "and to think, I was preparing what I would say during his funeral"

We laugh at her statement, "Seriously?" Piper says.

"Insulting each other is a form of affection, or so says Mai" Anallise says.

"So, Agnes said that he had something to show us, but we had to wait until everyone is here. And everyone is here now" I say

Gabriel blushes, "Uh, no he didn't" he says.

Anallise rolls her eyes and takes out a videocam from Agnes' backpack. How it fit in there, I don't know. "Check this out" she says and takes out another laptop from her backpack.

She connects it and a few seconds later she shows us a video

_VIDEO:_

_The screen was moving around until it focused on a sleeping Gabriel. The room was so clean and organized._

_Anallise was near Gabriel's bed, looking at the camera_

_"You guys are videoing this?" she asks_

_"Yeah we are. Just imagine how Gabriel would react when he would be awaken by Anallise" Mai says. _

"Oh, so that is what happened this morning" I say and look at Gabriel, who was slightly blushing.

_"Probably in Cloud Nine. Imagine this, the, I quote from Gabriel himself, 'the most amazing girl I have ever seen' wakes him up" Agnes says, who was probably the one who was holding. _

"Most amazing girl, eh?" I say to Gabriel, who blushed harder and hid his face from us all, who was snickering.

_"He really said that?" Rachel says, smirking. Mai nods _

"You were there?!" the Stolls say to Rachel, who nods.

_"Go wake up Sleeping Ugly, Princess" she says to Anallise _

"Sleeping Ugly. Good one" Leo says and gives Mai a high-five.

_"One, I'm no princess. Two, this is just idiotic" she says_

_"Says the girl who started this all" Mai smiles. Anallise rolls her eyes and sits on his bed._

_"Oooh, they're gonna kiss!" Rachel says. She stops herself then mutters, "Wow, I acted like an Aphrodite kid" _

The demigods gave a quick glare at Rachel, who mouths "It slipped my tongue"

_"Gabriel" Anallise says in a silky voice, shaking him slightly. He groans but continues to sleep _

"You are a very deep sleeper" Katie comments.

_"I have an idea" Agnes says and the camera moved. It stopped moving and then it showed him as he walked toward the bed. He goes and pinches Gabriel's cheeks. _

"You were the squirrel?" Gabriel says to Agnes, who regained consciousness

"Yes, I am"

_"Wake up honey" Agnes says, pinching his own nose to make it sound nasally, "a squirrel is biting your cheek, honey. Are you sure you didn't eat nuts before bed?" _

Everybody laughs, "Genius!" the Stolls commented, giving Agnes a high-five.

_"If he wakes up to that, he'll be surprised to see an overgrown troll looking down at him" Mai says behind the camera, "And, for the record, you are the troll" _

"That was a good one" Annabeth says

_Agnes turns to camera with a blank expression, "Ha ha"_

_Gabriel squirms, "Get the squirrel of me, Mommy" he mutters, still sleeping. There were muffled giggles behind the camera _

"Ooh, Gabby's a momma's boy" Thalia teases

"You say it like it's a bad thing" I say to Thalia.

_"Sorry honey, I think the squirrel likes biting your cheek. He won't let go, honey. I think it's eating your cheek. You're gonna be cheek-less for life, honey" Agnes says in the same nasally voice. He continues to pinch Gabriel's cheeks. _

"Cheek-less for life? The horror!" Nico says

_"You're gonna give him nightmares about squirrels" Anallise says,"Remember when you had gave him nightmares about lollipops" _

"Lollipops? Are you kidding me?" Malcolm says.

"I wish I was kidding" Anallise says "Too bad I wasn't"

_"I just stuck it in his nose!" Agnes whispers in the same nasally voice. _

"You did what?" Piper says

"He was asleep!" Agnes says

_"Mmhmm! Let go off me, squirrel!" Gabriel says, still asleep. _

"Yes, let go of him, squirrel" Leo says

_"Oh no, honey! The squirrel is going for your nose!" Agnes says and trails up pinches from Gabriel's cheeks towards his nose. Agnes pinches the bridge of Gabriel's nose._

_"Honey! It's nibbling on your nose!" Agnes says, rising up his nasally voice higher than usual, faking an exclamation._

_Gabriel goes and wipes on his face. _

"Oh, I get it now. A cannibal squirrel visited you" I say to Gabriel.

_Agnes lets go of Gabriel's face, "Showtime, princess" he says to Anallise as he goes behind the camera. The camera moves again and the focus was on Anallise._

_Footsteps were heard behind "What did I miss" someone whispers. _

"I bet it was Elaine." Piper says

"It was" Elaine says

_"Nothing yet" Mai whispers to her. _

"Yet" Jason says

_Anallise glares at the camera a bit then a thought dawned on her face. She stands up and heads to the bathroom. _

_"We're in the middle of taping and she chooses to take a bathroom break. Just amazing" Agnes says behind the camera. _

"Yes, just amazing" Travis comments

_Few seconds later, Anallise comes back with a bucket of water. She carefully places it on the bed and takes one of Gabriel's hand. _

"You're doing the pee-prank!" Connor says

"You have gained my respect" Travis says to Anallise, who gave him a mocking bow.

_"Oh my- Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?" Rachel says_

_"If you're thinking that she's gonna fly, then no" Mai says _

"Yes, Rachel was thinking that Anallise is going to fly" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm

_"I think she's gonna place his hand on the bucket" Agnes comments_

_"But, the result-"_

_"This is Anallise we're talking about, Mai. This is the most Anallise thing to do to a guy like Gabriel" Elaine answers me _

"An Anallise thing to do?" Anallise says

_Anallise slowly places Gabriel's hand in the bucket of water and she leaves it there. She goes and stands next to us._

_Few seconds later, Gabriel's body responded correctly. _

"You peed!" everybody exclaims

_Right after that, Anallise takes away the bucket and places it under the bed. _

_"Okay," Mai whispers. "One, two-"_

_"Oh my god, Gabriel!" Elaine exclaims in a very girly way, her voice's pitch very high. The camera was adjusted so it mainly focuses on Gabriel_

_"Did you just- on second thought, I don't want to know!" Agnes says in an equally surprised voice. _

_Gabriel shot up with a surprised look on his face._

_"CANNIBAL SQUIRRELS ARE OUT T-" he was cut off when he looked down on the wet circle between his legs, "Oh my- what!?" he exclaims _

"Yes, cannibal squirrels" Travis laughs

_"You just went to the bathroom in your bed!" Agnes says _

"Whut?" Connor says

_"That didn't even make sense! What the-" he says then his eyes fell on Anallise _

_"Oh, Anallise! this- I didn't" he stutters _

"Apologizing to Anallise only, eh?" Piper says.

"Leave me alone" Gabriel mutters.

_She waves her hand in dismissal, "No. no need to explain. Just, go and change. We'll be downstairs" she says and pulls us down._

_"Oh and, your younger siblings want their toy back" Mai says to him before the screen went blank._

_VIDEO END _

Everybody was rolling on the floor laughing while Gabriel wildly blushes. "Yeah, this is officially the worst day of my life" he says

"Yet!" Leo exclaims

"You guys thought this was funny, check out _this_ video" Anallise says and clicks something from the laptop. She turns it towards us.

But Mai presses the pause button

"Mai!" everyone complains.

She raises up a finger to silence us. Funny how it worked, "I am going to get someone" she says and leaves the table.

A minute later, Mai comes back with a jock with curly hair.

"Ryan?" Agnes says, "so, the former Dragon King returns"

"Dragon King?" Annabeth whispers.

"Later" I answer her. She takes out a notepad and writes in Greek: _Explain about Dragon King_. Oh great.

Ryan holds up his hands, "I never did anything. I didn't leave the group. You left me!"

"You abandoned us!" Elaine exclaims, "you aren't even supposed to be anywhere near us, you insufferable, little-"

"Elaine" Agnes says. She turns to Agnes and her expression softens. She gives Ryan a quick glare before chewing on her apple.

"It's not our verdict that cares, it's Anallise's" Gabriel says, looking at Anallise.

"Why me?" she says

"Well, the King isn't wise enough to make judgements-"

"Hey!" Agnes protests

"-so we turn to the Queen, which is you" Gabriel says

Anallise pinches the bridge of her nose, then I was reminded by the cannibal squirrel. Woah there Percy, back to the current event. You might get nightmares about said squirrels.

"Fine, he can sit here" she says. Gabriel starts to object, but Anallise was faster to speak, "-but Mai would be responsible for any of his sudden outbursts"

Mai's eyes widen, making her look weird since her eyes are normally large. "But-"

"It's my verdict. Now, sit." Anallise says. Ryan hesitantly takes a seat next to Anallise, who scooted away from him a bit.

"I have no idea what's going on" Nico says in fluent Greek. The others nodded.

"I'll explain later" I reply in the same language.

"Were you guys talking in Greek?" Ryan asks

"Yeah, we-OW!" Connor rubs the spot where Katie punched him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Elaine asks

"Nothing. We were just reciting the lines Mr. Apollo told us to understand" Malcolm says

"I never knew about that" Anallise says

Thalia snaps her fingers, creating a Mist, " We had a homework about speaking a few Greek phrases. You knew abut this and your sentence is 'I am a student and proud' "

Anallise looks at her weirdly, "Oh-kay" she says.

Elaine snaps her fingers, "Oh yeah, I remember that homework. It's a bit fuzzy, though"

"You were probably texting" Agnes says. Elaine nods.

"So, what were you guys going to show to us?" I say

Anallise blinks then turns to us, "Oh yeah. This" she presses the play button-

_RING! _

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gabriel says.

The mortals stood up, "We have to go. Unfortunately, one of our friends were caught when a trick backfired and we were blamed, so we have to help the cafeteria staff for the remaining minutes. We as in Elaine, Anallise and Mai" Agnes says, "Gabriel was spared"

"See ya, guys" Mai says and heads to the sychool kitchen

Elaine turns to Ryan, "Good riddance" she spits out to him and follows Mai.

Gabriel gave Ryan a quick glare then walks towards the hallway. Agnes looks at Ryan and smile at him.

"Nice seeing ya', man" he says and runs off towards the school kitchen.

Ryan looks at us, "Hey Percy, and new kids" he says. We greet him back

"So, yeah, enjoy your stay at Goode. I don't think I'm allowed to say that the school experience is amazing, but your friends tend to make-up for the blandness of the school" he says and walks away

"What's with him?" Connor asks Anallise, who looked at Ryan as he walks towards the table for the jocks and cheerleaders.

"He used to be..." Anallise trails off, "...a very good friend"

She stands up and packs the laptop and videocam, "So, I'll be seeing you guys later, I think" she waves off.

* * *

**A/N: I have another writer's block. Sorry. Here is a peach to make it up :D (And no, the plural is _not_ peachies)**

**Please forgive me for the crappy chapter. Hand out suggestions if you want. **

**I gave you guys a (very crappy) Jasper moment. I _really _don't know how to write love scenes.**

**Any questions about the story, you can review them. I don't answer the questions through PM 'cause some questions tend to repeat and I hate repeating myself.**

**Question of the chapter (the first one to answer this would be the one who I would dedicate the next chapter to): Who were the 3 gods/goddesses who weren't affected by Greek-Roman schism?**

**So, Meforeverandalways, did you like it? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Percabeth'sOwlette for being the first one to answer correctly.**

**The answer (according to The Mark of Athena) is Aphrodite/Venus, Nemesis (no Roman form, I think) and Dionysus/Bacchus. Remember? ****_Love, Revenge and Wine? _****Rick Riordan has a weird sense of humor. _Festus is Happy :D_**

**Guys, I don't think I can update every now and then 'cause (in my school), we'll start at June 10, which is 5 days from now. OTL.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Jason's POV **

"Leo, we need to get to class" I say, dragging him by the arm towards our next class, Mythology.

"But I need to talk to that girl!" Leo says.

I turn around to see a confused girl hesitantly waving back at Leo, who was frantically waving his hand. I think he was saying good bye.

"I bet she already has a boyfriend" I say.

Leo turns to me, putting his hand down, "How'd you know that?"

I point at the girl again, who was locking lips with a guy. Leo pouts and pulls him away from my grasp and walks next to me.

"How did you know she has a boyfriend?" he asks me

"Dating the daughter of Love has it's advantages" I smile, "now come on. I want to see how Apollo describes Dad. He said that we would be learning about the gods, now"

"If you are excited about learning, then I'm Festus" Leo says

"Hello there, Happy"

* * *

"-and then he went all '_What the heck are you doing in my room? Get out! What the- is this Sharpie? You freakin' drew on me with a Sharpie?!' _and then he stands up and ended up falling face first on the floor" Agnes laughs, recalling the time they woke up Ryan.

Leo grips his side, "Dude! Sign me up on the next time you do something like that!" he says

Agnes laughs, "Well, since I'm sure Anallise has a lot of guest rooms in her house..."

I widen my eyes, "are you guys-"

"Planning a sleepover?" Leo continues.

Agnes shrugs, "_I'm_ not the one who was planning, 'cause if it was me, Anallise would give me a direct way towards the hospital"

"So, who's planning?" I ask.

"It's-"

The door opens and Apollo- _Mr. Apollo_- struts in, dancing to a silent music. The class was silent after. He takes of his shades and places it in the color of his shirt.

"Well, hello everybody" he says, "we are going to learn about the gods now. Any questions before we start?"

Jessica raises her manicured hand.

"Yes, red head" Apollo says.

"It's Jessica. Jessica Gold" Jessica says, "I heard that _the_ Percy Jackson had a mental breakdown in this class, and I want to know the scoop"

Murmurs of agreement rippled in the room. Agnes didn't join, he was too busy sleeping. I don't know if I should be glad or insulted.

Jessice nods at her agreeing classmates, "Plus, I want to know what had happened to my Percy-poo" she continues. I almost puked. Leo turned green.

Apollo huffs then lazily snaps his fingers, creating a Mist for the mortals. He turns to Jessica who was shaking her head, blinking.

"Ms. Gold. I think you just heard false rumors. The truth was Mr. Jackson had a mild headache and was sent to the clinic for pain relievers. He lets 3 people accompany him in case he can't walk straight. And last I checked, you were already dating someone else" Apollo says.

Jessica nods, "Don't worry, Mr. Apollo, I was just worried about a _friend_" she says, dramatically placing her hand on her heart.

"It's in the other side, Gold" Annabeth says, in front of the door. She had blueprints under her arm and an architecture book on her hand. Her slingbag was on one shoulder.

Mr. Apollo turns, "Ah, Ms. Chase. I see you have transferred here"

Annabeth nods at him, "Yes, _Mr._ Apollo. I'm a transfer" she says and hands him one of the blueprints and a note. Apollo gladly takes the blueprints and read the note. He pointed out somethings in the blueprint, Annabeth nodding at every word. He hands back the blueprint to her.

"Well, I see a vacant chair next to Mr. Grace. You can sit there" Apollo says. Annabeth turns to me and smiles.

She walks over and sits next to me, "Hey Jason" she greets.

"Hey Annabeth. Fancy seeing you here" I laugh.

"Yeah, well, my schedule is kinda mixed. I have two subjects with you and Leo and the others are just random, but I do share some subjects with Percy" she answers.

Jessica clears her throat, "Mr. Apollo?"

Apollo turns to her, "Yes dear, any further questions?"

Jessica huffs, "never mind" and sits down.

Apollo nods and writes an English word on the whiteboard. Under the word, he translates it on Greek and Latin. Thank the gods!

"You're welcome" Apollo turns to me, smiling. I return a small smile.

Annabeth leans to me, "You thank the gods, didn't you?" I nod.

It reads as "The gods of Olympus" in Latin. Apollo then writes 12 numbers before turning to us.

"Can you give me the 12 Olympian gods, their Roman forms and their uses" he says

Hands were in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Chase." Apollo points at her.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and useful crafts. One of the maiden goddesses, but she has demigod children due to mental connection towards humans. Her Roman form was Minerva, goddess of protecting the homeland" she answers.

"Yep, that's right" Apollo say, writing on #10: _Athena/Minerva - wisdom, battle strategy and useful crafts. _Well, Annabeth's explanation was a waste.

He turns to us, "Anybody else wants to answer? Yes, Mr. Valdez"

Leo answering? That's a surprise.

Leo stands up, "Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths, crafts and fire. Roman form is Vulcan"

"Right you are, Mr. Spock" Apollo laughs and writes it on #9. He turns and choses me, "Mr. Grace"

I stand up, "Zeus, or Jupiter, king of the gods and god of lightning and the sky"

Apollo nods, "Don't forget paranoid" he laughs. Thunder rumbles outside. He writes it in #1

"Yes, Mr. Mantle" Apollo points at a small guy with a camera on his neck. He had a bandage on his face. He was about 4 feet? 5? He was small.

"Uh, Poseidon, god of the seas. He was called Neptune by the Romans" he answers. Apollo writes it in number 2. Annabeth mutters under her breath, "Father of Percy Jackson, Seaweed Brain"

I roll my eyes at her antic.

After writing, Apollo turns, "Who knows my namesake?" he asks the class, "Ms. Chase, again"

Annabeth stands up, "Apollo, god of the sun, poetry, truth, music and medicine. One of the twin archers."

"And?" Apollo says, wiggling his eyebrows

Annabeth huffs, rolling her eyes, smiling, "God of awesomeness"

"Correct!" Apollo smiles. "Now what was his Roman form?"

"The same. Still Apollo" she answers.

"And why is that?"

"Because" she huffs, "he is _just as awesome in both forms_"

Apollo laughs, "Truer words were never spoken!" he laughs and writes it in number 7.

"What about the other twin, who knows her? Yes, you" he points at a girl.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon and maidenhood. Twin of Apollo. One of the twin archers. Roman form is Diana" she answers.

"Yes, Apollo's twin, but I'm sure Apollo is older" Apollo smiles. A stag arrives (random) and hits Apollo on the legs, and scurries away.

"That was random" a kid says.

"You'll get used to it" Apollo smiles and writes the information about Artemis in #8.

A boy raises his hand, "Yes, what's our answer" Apollo says

"Uh, no, I'm not going to answer. I was wondering, what language is that?" he points at the board. I realize that it was written in a mix of Greek and Latin. In #1, I can read "_-god-lightning-the-paranoid"_. The others were in Greek.

Apollo turns around and was taken aback, "Whoa, sorry" he begins erasing, but the bell had already rung (time sure flies fast). As the students started to stand up, he distributes some paper.

"Study 'cause we are going to have a test next week" Groans around the room.

"I know, I know, I hate tests too" Apollo says. "Just study"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

I fold the paper and insert it in my notebook. I look at my schedule.

"What's your sched, Annabeth?" Leo asks me.

"Social Studies" I say, reading the floating letters.

Leo smiles, "cool! You're with me and Jason!" he says.

I walk towards my locker and place my things. A pair of arms wraps around my waist.

"Why do you smell like stag?" Percy asks, his head on my shoulders.

"Lady Artemis sent a stag to hit Apollo on the leg when he declared he was the older twin" I answer him. He kisses me on the cheek, "If I were you. I'd ditch Social Studies. I spent it on talking with Gabriel" he says

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you, Percy, but I'm not planning to leave school" I say.

"Why?" he whines, "We could go buy ice cream" he suggests.

"What is it with you and ice cream" I ask.

"Nico" was his only answer. Well, that explains it. "And the Stolls" he continues.

"We have bad company" I smile

He grins, "Well, this _bad company _has saved us billions of times. I think I would have died if the Stolls didn't pull me out of the way when the nymphs went in a rampage"

"And you would have died if Nico didn't let you bathe on the Styx" I say.

"Yep, we owe our lives to them" he smiles and kisses me. I pull him closer to me, my back on the lockers.

A cough was behind us. I turn around to see Paul smirking.

"As much as I want a little Percy or little Annabeth running around the house, let me guys remind you that you still have class to go" Paul says.

We pull away, blushing. "Paul!" Percy says, red-faced.

Paul laughs, "Get going, Percy. Mr. Apollo told me you are going to be discussing about the gods" he says. That hyped up Percy and he gives me a peck on the lips before running off.

I turn to Paul, "Yeah, I'll be going" I say and walk away.

Well, that was awkward.

* * *

**A/N: ...and SCENE!**

**Question of the chapter: What Greek curse Dionysus said to Blinky (that ghost in Pacman) which means "Go to the crows"?**

**I'm having a writer's block :I**


	12. DONT U DARE CLOSE THIS! I DARE U

**RANT MODE: ON**

* * *

**Hey! *dodges a flaming arrow* Sorry for updating VERY late. I had...problems.**

**IMPORTANT: Guys, let me remind you that I may not update every week *cough* every_ month _*cough*. School had started and I am fvcking busy. Do you know how hard it is to have high grades just so that I could have permission to use the computer during weekdays and CONTINUE THE FANFICTION?**

**_So stop sending me PM's about not updating everyday! I have a fucking life, you know!_**

**The next chapter (which would be updated this Saturday, I hope) is dedicated to Apeni for being the first one to answer correctly! *throws confetti***

**The answer was "****_Erre es korakas_****" which means "Go to the crows", or "Go to Hades" although _korakas _means crows, crows are Hades' animal. Therefore, crows are evil.**

**So, the stag thing WAS random. Let's say that was Artemis' way of saying, "We are twins! You're not older". The stag is one of Artemis' animals, remember. The reason why nobody questioned Apollo when Annabeth said, "God of Awesomeness", 'cause they thought that it was a joke.**

**ATTENTION: I have been getting PM's that is all about: (I'm not saying your names. I'm feeling kind today)****  
"****_I want Anallise to fall in love for Percy for added drama!",  
"I need more Lazel! Where are they?",  
"Kill off Jason! Make him die by a random monster attack!",  
"Who the f*** does Elaine think she is, declaring that Annabeth and her would be besties?",  
"Hey! I totes believe that I am like Mai. So, can you let her wear, like, fitting jeans and make her hair longer so she would be like me! Let Percy date Rachel! Percahel FTW!",  
"Agnes is so stupid! He could just date Elaine! Why the hell does he want to stay friends with a hot girl? Is he gay?"  
"The hell Ryan? What are you? A good guy or a bad guy?"  
"Dude, why the FUCK is this written on present tense? You shitty author, they are supposed to be in PAST tense, you motherfuckin' piece of shit"  
_- I copy-pasted this, FYI**

**_"Damn, this whole story is shit. DELETE THIS!" :|?_**

**Seriously?! (O.o)**

**-First of all, I ****WILL NOT**** let Anallise fall for Percy. The way I think of her, she's not the one who'd go for boys who already have a girlfriend. She's not like that. And if the story had drama, it would have been categorized as one. Let me guys remind you that this is a HUMOR/ROMANCE story! If you want drama, search for another story 'cause I'm not destroying my plot just so you would like it. There are other people reading too, you know!**

**-Okay, I think it was in the first chapter that I said that THERE IS NO LAZEL. Hazel and Frank will arrive later, I promise you that.**

**-"Kill off Jason"? Are you damn serious? I will never kill Jason! I know most of you guys hate Jason. But also remember, some of you hated Ethan Nakamura. I don't want to kill Jason. He's awesome in his own way. He managed to bring the Fifth's cohorts name and won. And he's Thalia's little brother, how awesome is that?! And if I kill off Jason, what about Piper? Don't tell me you are going to let me kill her too, you barbarians.**

**-Percy has been telling his friends about Annabeth, and Elaine is the kind of girl who would love to befriend a girl who is able to catch the heart of The Percy Jackson. I mean, if you would know that a girl has taken the heart of one of your bestfriends, wouldn't you want to befriend them too? Elaine is the type of girl who has multiple besties and she treats them all the same. Although Agnes is her true best friend.**

**-Oh, so you think you are like Mai? **

**Prove it! **

**Mai is Mai, not you or anybody else! **

**Percy is dating Annabeth!**** And Rachel is the freaking Oracle! **

**Why are you still shipping Perachel?**** Percabeth is the winner****! Percy fell in Tartarus for Annabeth! And, in the Last Olympian, Rachel didn't have any romantic feelings for Percy. She felt connected to Percy because he was like a bridge towards the Mythological world from the mortal world. She didn't feel connected to him because she loves him!**

** Get your mentality straight! Shipping Perachel will earn you a one-way trip to Tartarus (and no, you won't meet Percy and Annabeth. They have been saved by the Fates because they saw that you are more deserving to be there)**

**-Dude! If you want Agnes do date Elaine, then go make a story yourself! (Just so you know, I'm flaring up a teensy weensy bit) **

**Elaine and Agnes are friends. Period. their backstory starts when they were 4, and they have been friends since. As what the person whom I based Elaine from (my OC's are based on real people), she never had any romantic feeling for the guy whom I based Agnes from. She said that it was all friendship. The guy also said the same. **

**Actually my friends and I have been teasing the guy whom I based Agnes from that he was gay. He just ignores the teases and acts like one for our entertainment, to the dismay of the teachers.**

**-The Ryan thing...let's say you'll have to find out yourself.**

**-Okay, my patience is starting to waiver. **

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT THIS IS ON PRESENT TENSE! MY FRIEND EDITED THIS (let's say he's my real-life, super duper annoying, self-centered, egotistical, hard-headed, YOLO-ing, asshole of a friend Beta reader.) AND HE HAS A KNACK FOR CHANGING IT TO PRESENT TENSE TO "CHANGE" THE WAY OF WRITING, SO TO SPEAK. **

**TO ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF YOU, THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE IN PRESENT TENSE. fuck you.**

**Just so you know, my egotistical friend/Beta reader has read the PM and gladly changed everything into present tense, even if the next chapter was FINALLY in past tense.**

**If you hate the next chapter, don't blame me or my Beta reader, blame the idiot asswipe who sent me the PM, and no, I'm not going to give out the pen name. My best-friend had deleted the message before I could track the motherfucker down and assassinate him. Therefore, I don't know what the penname was, but I had copy-pasted it before I could go all "Hulk" on my friend's laptop (which was the one I was using at that time)**

******-You want me to fucking delete this story? **

******FINE! JUST MOTHERFUCKING PEACHY!**

******I 'll do it if tons of people want to delete this one too! Do you even know how much time I sacrifice so I could finish this? **

******So, you can just swallow a piece of (CENSORED) and continue with your gogdamned worthless lives!**

**Okay, my ranting is done**

**Early apology for the following SHITTY chapter.**

***mumbles* MOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLEICOULDRIPOUTHISBALLSANDSEWITON HISFACETHENI'LLFEEDHIMTOTHEWOLVESPIECEOFSHITCRAPHE ADIDIOTNUISANCEBITCHJERKPUSSYDICKNOSYBASTARDBITCHY ASSHOLIANFROMPLANETMOTHERFUCKERS.**

* * *

**RANT MODE: OFF. PERIOD. SEE THAT FUCKING PERIOD? I'M DONE.**

**I'M MOTHERFUCKING DONE. **

**I COULD JUST _GIVE UP ON THIS STORY_! **

**THAT'S WHAT EVERYBODY WANTS, _RIGHT_? **

**NO NEED FOR DENIAL, YOU BASTARDS! **

**YOU CAN JUST SPIT IT OUT ON MY FACE AND SHOUT TO ME THAT THIS STORY IS A PIECE OF SHIT AND THAT I SHOULD DELETE IT. I'LL BE REALLY ECSTATIC IF I COULD DELETE THIS STORY, BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE TO THINK UP ON IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DURING CLASSES AND I MIGHT FINALLY PAY ATTENTION TO THE DISCUSSION WHILE THE PRINCIPAL/MY MATH TEACHER TELLS US ABOUT RADICALS AND SHIT!**

**I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE A DECENT SCORE IN MY QUIZZES, AND NOT HAVE A PASSING GRADE ONLY. I MIGHT HAVE A HIGH GRADE, A PERFECT SCORE, PERHAPS, IF I WAS ACTUALLY GIVING MY FULL ATTENTION TO THE TEACHER.**

***breathes***

**Okay, _now_ I'm done.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I really don't know what to say.**

**Thank you**

**Thanks for the support.**

**I guess I have to say sorry for over-reacting last time. I think the stress of school finally got me (and to think, it's still the 3rd week of school). Thanks for, um, giving me those helpful reviews.**

**Sorry for ranting. I guess some of you didn't open the new chapter when you found out that that wasn't an actual chapter, just an Author's note.**

**I am REALLY sorry for the delay. Lets say I have been more focused in school work, with the exams coming up this Wednesday and a bunch of requirements needed.**

**This chappy is dedicated to Apeni, right? *checks the reviews* Yep, I'm right! :D**

**Forgive me, I am not inspired now. I'm attracted to Homestuck at the moment. My notebook is now filled with drawings of Dave, Jade, John, Rose and etc.**

**RECALL: I said in my rant that this chapter would be in present tense (hello, wrong grammar)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"That's mine!" _pull_

"No, mine!" _pull_

"It's mine, and you know it!" _pull_

"It has my name written all over it!" _pull_

"It doesn't even have a letter on it, much less your name!" _pull_

"What about this? This is a letter!" _points_

"That's the label!" _shouts_

"MINE!" _retorts_

"GUYS!" Elaine shouts, "I don't care who owns that bar of white chocolate, but if you won't shut up, I'll feed it to Mocha"

"No, not Mocha! She'll die!"

"Mo-mo is innocent! Don't bring her in this!"

"Mocha's MY dog! You can't kill my dog!" Anallise says to Elaine, who shrugged. Gabriel rolled his eyes, completely oblivious that the Stolls are now reading the little pocket book he always has in his pocket.

I lean into Percy, "Is this a common occurrence?"

He nods, "Surprisingly, they haven't gone slapping each other. Usually they start and this point-"

SLAP

"I stand corrected" Percy says.

Agnes holds his cheek, "That hurt, Mai!"

Mai crosses her arms, looking smug, "Well, what did you expect, a slap that felt like nothing?"

"Kinda"

"You wouldn't have red cheek if you only gave me the chocolate"

"No"

_SLAP_

"Again with the slapping!" he shouts, "it burns, like your hair when it caught on fire 2 days ago" Agnes grins.

ANOTHER SLAP

"Burned!" the Stolls said, earning them each a burning slap from Mai

"Literally" Thalia snorts.

Gabriel shakes his head, grinning, and takes the chocolate from their (Mai and Agnes) hands and gave each one of us, excluding the fighting duo, a square of chocolate. Mai and Agnes stops fighting and looked at each of us.

"You are eating my chocolate!" both of them exclaim.

"Correction," Anallise holds up one finger, popping the square of chocolate in her mouth, "it's _my_ chocolate. I just let you guys open it"

"I really don't care about the dilemma" Thalia yawns "as long as I have chocolate"

I smirk at her and doodled some building designs on the notebook open in front of me. Percy leans in, takes the pencil from me, and began adding his own designs

"Percy!" I exclaim. He just gives me his adorable trouble-maker grin and places the pencil in the spiral of the notebook.

I grab my notebook and see what he had wrote on the designs. They were a bunch of curve lines, some zigzags and those stereotypical kind of fishes that little kids draw whenever they draw the sea. There was a small message, written in Ancient Greek. "I love you"

Cheesy, but sweet.

I close the notebook and looked at Percy. He was fiddling with his hands, bending his fingers, joint by joint. I groan and begin erasing the doodles he had made, but Luck isn't on my side because the bell rung and Piper got her notebook

Did I ever mention that it was Piper's notebook?

**Leo's POV **

I'll summarize the day in one phrase.

It was crazy.

In P.E., Xavier, a son of Hecate was the one teaching us SWORD-FIGHTING! And just when I thought he wasn't that awesome. When we informed Percy about Xavier and his demigod-ness, he had to squint his eyes a bit, then a look of recognition dawned on his face. Let's say that they had a full-blown conversation in VERY deep Ancient Greek that I had trouble understanding.

In technology, Hermes told us to create a blog of sorts. Can you guess what Percy's background was? I'll give you a clue. It starts with S, then E, and ends with A. Jason was in a bit of dilemma with his choice of background, constantly switching the background to the point that Hermes commented that Jason had discovered more backgrounds in a minute than Hermes had in a decade. Piper talked to Jason, and he ended up with a bit of Roman theme.

Nico accidentally shadowed traveled into the girl's bathroom then he exited with a face full of make-up. Let's say I have a blackmail material.

Now, we are in Agnes' place, playing the ever irritating game "Guess the Word". He lives in a rented house which was owned by a dude from Russia. Agnes lives alone, along with his cats. Counselor Pawtrick, (who was so WHITE!) and Emperor Chubbykins, who truly lives up to his name "Chubbykins". That cat even has his own DIY crown with glitters and (fake) gems.

That lucky cat

Monarch

Thing

Cat

Yeah, cat.

Agnes said that the Russian dude has a househelp that comes every Wednesday to clean every inch of the house, excluding Agnes' room, which probably explains the Mount CandyWrappers by the door and Lake CocaColaSpill on his floor.

Anallise is on the phone, ordering pizzas, holding up a long list of pizza toppings we want (she says she's the one paying. Sucks to be her right now).

Jason and Thalia are up on the 3rd floor (which is just a huge balcony with a telescope). having a game of "Who can name the most number of clouds and their origins" and "Who can remember the most number of suitors of Zeus/Jupiter in Ancient Times".

Piper and Annabeth are talking about girl stuff while Gabriel and Percy are outside, trying to catch Counselor Pawtrick, who they "accidentally" poured water on and was now running around the garden, staining his white coat of soft fur with mud.

The Stolls brothers were walking around the house, "looking at things" while Katie accompanied them. She leashed both of them using the cats' leashes.

Malcolm decided to go back to the apartment and have a good day's rest. He deserved it, after the intense sparring he and Xavier had. It lasted for 3 hours.

Ryan is playing _Dumb ways to Die _in Anallise's phone, right next to Anallise. Ryan's a great dude, he's just a polar opposite of Anallise. She likes white chocolate, he like dark. He wants to buy a soft toy (for himself, of course), she wants to buy a new pair of Converse. He loves soccer, she despises soccer. She has a way of getting what she wants through words, he has a way of getting what he wants through his looks. And the list goes on...

Actually, without the huge jersey, he really fitted in with Percy's friends, especially him wearing a "Dragon King - Bethroned" shirt and a pair of pants that had a chain dangling from the belt loop. Seeing him next to Anallise is like seeing a Ying Yang.

"Is it a...place?" Agnes asks me. He had "Fourth of July" written on a piece of paper, taped to his forehead.

"Nope" I smile, "Is mine a thing?"

"Yep. is it a person?"

"Nope. Is mine edible?"

"Nada. Is the word an event?"

"Yeah. Is the word an animal?"

"Nope, is mine an event in America?"

"Yep, is mine tangible?"

"Yes, is mine Fourth of July?" Agnes says with a smirk.

I stand up and rip out the word from my forehead. _Fire_. Oh the stupidity...

"One point to Agnes" Mai says and raises a finger to represent a score. Leo- 2, Agnes - 5.

Mai stands up and stretches, "I'm bored" she says and carries Emperor Chubbykins. who still had that grumpy expression on his face. (Imagine a huge, brown Grumpy Cat)

"come on, Emperor. Let's go and give you some fresh air" she smiles and walks out, Emperor's tail parallel to the wall.

"How in hell does she carry that beast?" I blurt out.

"That beast happens to be my cat" Agnes says, "and I really don't know. I can't manage to carry Chubby-K without straining an arm. I guess she developed muscle"

"...and that would be all, thank you" Anallise says through the phone. She places/slams the phone down, leans back on to Ryan, takes her phone from him and continue playing.

"Hey! I'm beating my high score!" Ryan exclaims.

"A score of 1600? Are you serious?" she replies.

"At least I managed 1600"

"At least I'm mature"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Algebra"

"I know those polynosomethingshit"

"Polynomials"

"Whatever"

"I bet you are still having trouble with Surface Areas and Cubes"

"No, I'm not"

"Oh yeah? What's the cube of 33?"

"Uh..."

"1...2...Time's up!" she smiles. Ryan gives a half-hearted glare at her then huffs.

I whistle, "Wow, man. I expected a longer verbal fight"

Anallise smirks, her eyes never leaving the phone, "He got used to losing after 9 years of being wrong and me being right"

Ryan rolls his eyes at her, "I am just minimizing the possible collateral damage we could do in Agnes' rented house"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that"

**Percy's POV **

"Come here, Counselor" I say as I grab for Pawtrick. The now-dirty cat jumped at the last second right into a bed of poppies. Ironic how Agnes has cats but majority of the garden are filled with poppies.

Poppies, get it? Puppies? Oh forget it.

"Pawtrick!" Gabriel shouts and pounces on the cat. The cat ran faster and made Ryan fall on the bed of flowers. The flowers flew everywhere, giving Pawtrick time to run.

Katie would have a heart attack if she saw what happened. I just a heard a faint scream from the upstairs window and then a soft thud. Must have been my imagination.

Gabriel stood up and began brushing the petals of him. "We really need to end this goose chase"

"Cat chase"

"Yeah, cat chase"

"How about we corner him again"

"Already happened. Hurt like hell"

"It's not my fault, you know. I didn't know there was a rock"

"Look, I'm not blaming you. I think I'm tired from chasin- THERE HE IS!" he points at a blur of brown/white

"GET THE CAT!" I shout and we sprint towards Pawtrick. The cat jumps into a shrub and, as expected, we jump after him.

"MRAAAHHWW!" Pawtrick screeches as he climbs up a tree. He positions himself on a sturdy branch and sleeps.

I spit out some leaves while Gabriel brushes off some twigs from his hair. He looks up at the cat and gave it a rude gesture.

"Agnes would kill us if he saw Pawtrick's condition" he says, "He'll lock us in a room full of cat fur". He shudders at the thought

"Oh yeah, I remember, your allergy" I say, "So, what are we going to do?"

Gabriel smirks and looks at me, "We climb the tree"

* * *

"This was a bad idea" he says as he hugs the trunk, his right leg trying to step on a higher branch.

I follow after him. His smaller build made him faster at climbing the tree.

"Dude, where did you place your left foot after this" I shout at him

He looks down at me, "That branch on your left, right next to your elbow. Carry yourself up using that branch on top of your head"

What? Oh, now I see it

* * *

**Piper's POV **

"...and then Drew covered the poor girls bed with petunias!" I say to Annabeth

"Wait, are you saying that camper who was itching for the last 3 weeks was that girl?" she says.

I nod, "Poor girl had to switch places with Lacey, 'cause she's the only one who didn't mind sleeping with a bed full of mismatched petals glued to the sheets"

Annabeth manages a smirk, "Well, at least those shenanigans signal that Camp Half-Blood is coming back to normal"

"As normal as Camp is" I add, smiling. My eyes drift of to Anallise and Ryan who were calmly arguing with each other without even having eye-to-eye contact. Suddenly, and unfortunately, my "daughter of Aphrodite" side shines up.

**TADA! A new chapter. It's 1 o' clock here!**


End file.
